a seddie story
by SamLufsHam
Summary: hey I'm SamLufsHam and this is my story; Sam has a secret, will Carly know? Will Freddie know, seddie? I know bad summarie, but this is my first story! ENJOY
1. Chapter 1 iCan't tell Carly

Hey I'm SamLufsHam and I wrote this story

I hope you'll like it I'm writing chapter 2 right now

the title of chapter 2 = iTell Carly ;-)

by the way: original name of the story huh, I bet nobody has ever named there seddie story: a seddie story hihi

I sadly don't own iCarly, but Dan Schneider does a great job!

* * *

><p><span>Episode 1: iCan't tell Carly<span>

_Sam's pov_

I run and run I know I have to tell her.

I hear it in my head over and over: Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!

And finally there is it: Bushwell Plaza!

As fast as I can I run into the lobby and there he is: the worst doorman ever, Lewbert with at his side little Lewbert, his famous wart!

He looks at me and start yelling, like I expected about the floor is getting wet, what do you expect? It's pouring rain outside!

And there we go. "AAARRGHH MY LOBBY IS GETTING WET!" he starts screaming, well now it's my turn! So I scream back "AARRRGGHHHH LEWBERT IS SCREAMING AT ME!"

He looks annoyed, and goes away with a lot of "BLEHH" 's.

Tank God he's gone. I don't want to wait for the elevator so I run up the stairs to Carly's and burst trough the door.

"CARLY!" I yell. And she comes out of her room, down the stairs. "Wow Sam what's wrong? You never run! Well unless you need to for the police or to break the arms of a kid or something….wait, what did you do?"

"Nothing!, I need to talk to you and it's really freaking me out!" I say and I go to the kitchen. She follows me and asks " well what's wrong?, you know you can tell me" "is Freddie here?"

_Carly's pov_

Wow what's wrong with her? Her hair is a mess, she's wet, she's out of breath, she call's Freddie Freddie! She's just completely … wrong.

"Yeah Freddie is upstairs, why?" what does she wants with Freddie? So many questions…

She looks annoyed and says "Aaah, can't he go?" "What? No, he is uploading the site and right now he is online chatting with a photographer so we can make new, really good photo's for iCarly, why want you him to go?" yeah, why wants she him to go? I wanna know the answer right now!

"because, I, I can't tell you what's wrong if he or Spencer or anybody is in this apartment. I know I'm not really a girly girl…." Okey I'm sorry but I have to interrupt "No, absolutely not, your more a tomboyish girl, but go on and tell"

"okey I know that I'm a more tomboyish girl but this is real private I first didn't believe it myself, I thought of it for a whole week but couldn't deny it! It's horrible so please, make him leave as soon as possible!" wow I couldn't believe I heard Sam saying THAT! Wait, stop thinking Carly she tells more! "uughh, now I am going to be nervous the whole day! I really need to tell it, but still nobody but you may hear it!"

_Normal pov_

Freddie comes down the stairs "Carly! Guess what?... and Sam is here again."

Carly rolls her eyes "Yeah Sam is here but what is it?"

"Oh yeah, well you know I was chatting with that photographer"

"Yeah go on, go on"

Freddie smiles a half smile "He said we can make the photo's with him in a week next Thursday we are going to make the photo's and he's doing it for free!"

"Aaaahh" Carly yells. "We have to chose our clothes and make-up and stuff in a week and a day? Well it's good it's for free, Sam, Freddie shall we going to shop for our clothes tomorrow?" Freddie and Sam look at each other and Freddie says "Fine but I won't go to build-a-bra! Or glitter-gloss, or something girly!"

"Yes," Carly says, "Just the clothes". Sam's looking at Carly and says "But what clothes? I mean you said you had everything organized and stuff".

"oh yeah" Carly says. " I have it right here" she put out a note and started reading it. "We need new casual clothes so what we wear every day, we need dresses and Freddie you need a tuxedo, maybe more different dresses for us and more different tuxedo's for Freddie, we need…" "Wait" Sam interrupted her. "How many styles and time do we need?". Carly sighed "We have only now a professional photographer so we need many photo's but you're right, Freddie how many time do we have?" Freddie thinks for a minute and then he says "I don't now I call him be back in a sec." Then he leaves to the kitchen. Sam growls "Boys! They always forget things" "Chillax Sam" Carly says "You don't have to kill Freddie there he comes already" Freddie comes back with a big smile on his face and says "It's great! He has an assistant that helps him but the assistant works now full-time at his photo-studio so now he has more time and because we have such a popular web-show we can come Thursday, Friday and Saturday!" "Wow" Sam says " That's good now I don't have to change 15 times in one day but 5 times in 3 days or how many styles do you have?" she gives Carly a look and Carly answers quickly " well, the casual clothes, the dresses and tuxedo's, we need winter-clothes, beach-clothes, so bikini's or swimsuits, maybe pyjama's, but now we have soooo many time I can think of some new styles will you help?" Sam says simple " ok but we need ham!" and Freddie rolls his eyes and says "we will help you, hey how about some photo's with me with the camera and Sam with the remote and you can hold a sign with iCarly on it" Carly comes back with the ham and says "yeah good idea" and writes it with her other idea's on a white-bord. They think about the styles for 2 more hours and this is the list

clothes

Casual - 2 styles

Dresses and tuxedo's - 3 tuxedos, 4/5 dresses

Winter-clothes – without coat, 2 - whit coat, 2/3

Beach-clothes – at least 3 styles

Pyjama's – 2 styles

Halloween-clothes – 1/2 styles

Crazy clothes (hats, coats and just crazy stuff, for the iCarly-viewers is it fun) – 5 styles or more ;)

Cute clothes (Sam says: bleh!, Carly says: Sam shut up you will look really cute)

New clothes for terrible theatre ( the cowboy, the stupid farm-girl, fuffly, peeta, the English man and more) – just searching as much as we find

Christmas clothes – 2 styles, Santa style and just cool clothes style

Prince and princess-clothes (Sam says: Why?," Carly says: Just for fun Princess dresses are funny and fluff, Sam says: Can't wait) – 1 style

Dressed like a animal – 2/3 styles

Colour clothes – a few colours (Freddie says: what are Colour clothes? Carly says: Sam thought of it, Sam says: Yeah I'm brilliant, colour clothes are clothes in the same colour! Funny huh?, Freddie says: I hate to admit it but it is brilliant!

Maybe more

Needs

camera, remote, iCarly sign

winter photo things (fake snow, snowballs, snowman, maybe more)

beach photo things (beach balls, fake palm trees, maybe more)

a wind blower

pyjama photo things (bed, pillows, blankets)

Halloween photo things (pumpkins, fake bats, maybe more)

Crazy photo things (just crazy things like decorations, crazy plush animals, crazy chairs)

cute photo things (carpets (for a photo on the ground) maybe puppy's and kittens from a shop hire, maybe more)

Christmas photo things (a sleigh, deer, snow, presents, a Christmas tree)

Prince and Princess things ( crowns, and more don't know yet)

Backgrounds for everything (winter: snowy, Beach: beach, pyjama: bedroom, Halloween: scary, crazy: just random things cute: fluffy and cutie, Christmas: snow/Christmas-tree-things, prince and princess: castle, animal: with the animal you are, colour: black/white so you see the colour good)

(Freddie says: The money! Carly says: Chillax Spencer sold a sculpture for $600 and my dad is promoted so now Spencer, me and even Sam and you (cuz you guys are here always and my dad heard about what you all did for me!)get $2000! Sam says: Wow if we don't spend everything I have more money for meat!)

Freddie's looking at what Sam wrote and says "aaaahh, Sam did you have to write that?" "What did she wrote?" Carly asks and she read it then she says "well she didn't write something stupid about you! Be happy" "Yeah Benson" Sam says. "Or should I write something else?" "No! Well I gotta go bye!" and then Freddie left Sam and Carly alone.

* * *

><p>tell me what you think<p>

I'm 13 and don't know English good so I hope it's good to understand and I hope that you don't write rude comments

Thanks for reading my story I write the second chapter right now so maybe there will be more later in the day ;-)


	2. Chapter 2 iTell Carly

hey here's chapter 2

first of all I want to thank DannySamLover20 cuz I got my first review so: THANKS!

second of all I still don't own iCarly

and last of all Dan Schneider still does a great job

* * *

><p><span>Episode 2: iTell Carly<span>

_Carly's pov_

I hear my best friend Freddie saying "Well gotta go bye!" then he leaves really fast, before I or my other BFF, Sam, can say bye. Then I remember again, Sam was hyper and needed to tell me something, Spencer has to go away before she tells me, oh I got a plan. "Spencer!" I yell. Spencer comes out of his room looks at the white board. And says "what's that. No! I don't wanna know why did I have to come?" "Do you want to go and get smoothies for us? I want a medium strawberry splat, Sam you?" "uuh" Sam thinks and then she says "I want a big strawberry splat, and if T-bo has it a bagel. Momma's hungry!" "okey, be right back" then Spencer leaves. I picked my phone as soon as Spencer left and Sam has a confused look on her face, just wait Sam, juuust wait. I call T-bo. "Hey Teebs, Spencer's coming for smoothies and bagels, I need some time so….. make him do something, try to make him buy something from your stick or make him wait for the bagels. Just do it! Bye Teebs" I say, okey now we have time. "come on" I say to Sam I'm already in the kitchen and grab 2 bags of chips, Sam grabs the 4 cans of peppi cola that I already put on the table then she follows me upstairs in my room I drop the bags of chips on my bed and Sam put the peppi cola's on my desk. I sit on the bed and Sam asks me "Okey, peppi cola, chips what's going on, do you have a new movie or something?" "No" I answer. "Everyone's gone, so tell me what did you have to tell me soooo badly?" "uuh, I need food!"  
><em>Sam's pov<em>

Oh nooo! I don't want to! "uuh, I need food!" Carly grabs a bag of chips a tosses it at me. So I open the bag and take a deep breath, then start talking. "I like Fr-Fr-Fried chicken." Come on Sam! Is that the only thing you can think of? Well it's my code-name for him so technical I'm right! Uuh! Why do I have a fight with myself? "Sam I already know that. Now what's your real secret?" why does Carly know me so well? Oh I have an idea. I look around Carly's room, it's so beautiful now, but were do I get a sheet here? Oh there on her desk. I walk to her desk, take the sheet and a thing that looked like a pen, it was an lipstick, but it looked like a pen so Carly could put on her make-up on school. I write with little letters: I like, then with big letters: FRIED CHICKEN. I let Carly see it. "okey that's the same you just said. What's your secret?" "Chillax Carly you will know really soon cuz it's a code." "a code?" "yeah, just wait and watch" I put a stripe under the letters F, R, E, D, I and E so it looked like this F R I E D C H I C K E N. I made a prop of the sheet and throw it at Carly, now I look at the can of peppi cola in my hand, I'm too embarrassed too look at her. Then I hear a girlish squeak , huh? She only squeaks if she sees or hears something amazing. I look at her. There she is with a big grin and the sheet in her hands, she turns the sheet and says "Really? Do you like Freddie?" I can't deny it. "Yes" another squeak. "O-M-G! But, for how long? You two kissed! Was it since then?" when I say nothing she says "tell me! Before Spencer comes back!" "I-I don't know how long! I think…I don't know okey? A week ago I started deny my feelings for him I mean, I said to myself if he had again that really cute grin, or if I looked in his eyes, how cute he actually was. First I denied it but I can't deny it anymore. I just like the boy! You can't tell it to anybody! Not Spencer, not my mom, not Freddie, not Wendy, not anyone!" "okey, okey I tell nobody. Do you need help?" "help" what does she mean help? "well, I can go to my room making my homework and then you two are alone in the same room and you can try to make him fall for you, you can Sam-style just kiss him and tell him or a little slower, I can also make it colder so you have to shiver and Freddie is concerned about you. I have an idea why don't we three have a sleepover? Here, then we can play truth or dare and stuff" "okey I play truth or dare but not seven minutes in haven or something like that okey?" "yes fine we will watch some movies and do other stuff to. I'm gonna ask Freddie if he will come right now." "wait, tonight?" "yes tonight what else?" and then she left me alone. A few minutes later she comes back, without Freddie. Is this a good sign? Is this not going to be tonight? "He comes in 30 minutes. Oh nooo! I wanna tell her more! "Wait Carly!" "what's wrong Sam?" she asks. "That wasn't anything I needed to tell you." Carly comes back to the bed and sits on it with me. I play a little with a pillow. "So? Tell me! I'm here for you" okey here I go. "Well you've been in my room, right?" "yeah that room with almost only dark colors, 10 fat-cakes under your bed and junk everywhere. Why? Do I need to help you cleaning it again?" "No" I say and stand of from the bed. "Come with me I tell you on your way there." She comes and we walk down the stairs, Carly writes a note: _to Sam's house be back in a sec, you can pick anything out of the fridge and do what you want bye Carly and Sam _"okey let's go and tell" we walk out of the building and see that the rain is stopped, I start talking " okey, my mom has a new boyfriend. And he's like really rich and if she would date a week with him she should get $10.000 and I $5000 so now she dates him for 3 weeks and I got $15000 and a few things. So I made myself a new room. I have my black room, I call it my depressive room I always go in there when I'm depressive, and my secret room. Behind my closet was a door and there was a beautiful big room with nothing in it I made there my new room. You will see it really soon but you have to promise you won't scream, it's a little girlish. Like your room with much colors and cute things but I like that sometimes secret to, Freddie makes me feel all girly and so. I wanna dress up a little girlier too, for Freddie." "Wow Sam, I never thought you would do something like that again for a boy, but you have your new room and we can hang there to, with Freddie and let him see your soft side." "Nooo I think you can't" "Why not?" oh Carly! I open the door to my house and let her in, we go to my room, my dark room. "see here the depressive room, with jank, dark and fatcakes of a year ago, inclusive free I say free! Holes in the wall, made by me!" I say like a sell-man on the TV. Carly giggles and we walk trough the room to my closet, I push the closet away and show her THE DOOR. I open the door and let her and me in it's still dark in the room so she can't see a thing I push the closet back and go in myself. "Okey, get ready in 3, 2, 1!" I put the light on and she can see my room.

_Carly's pov_

I'm in a dark room and Sam comes behind me, she says "Okey, get ready in 3, 2, 1!" then she put on the light and I see a beautiful room, a bed with a purple blanket and a lot of pillows. Lila walls, a desk with everything you can need on it but it is orderly, a pink closet and I don't get why Freddie can't see this but then I see it. She has a bookcase with on the top where she never can touch it, cuz it's to high, the book she had too read from Freddie. With a sign above the book that says 'Thanks Freddie!'. And the bookcase was full of cookbooks. And next to the bookcase was a wall, with pictures of Sam me and Freddie, our names and on the big picture at the top I see Freddie and Valerie on there first date. But Sam has a picture of herself put in the middle of the two with a speakwolk that says: _he's mine!_ She also had Freddie's name on a pillow I see when I see the bed better, she has cute chairs one with three cute colors, one red round chair and four little sushi's to sit on there was also a really big bean bag were 5 people could lay on and a little pink bed for frothy was next to her bed there was a little kitchen made with a fridge and a few cabinets, she saw me looking at her little kitchen and says "Do you want something? I made yesterday some cupcakes and she picks the cupcakes and let me see some they look yummy. I pick a cupcake and take a bite. "Wow, Sam" I say, the cupcake was delicious and so good made. "How did you learn to make these so yummy and good looking?" "Well in that bookcase are almost only cookbooks and I learnt it from them, my mom don't cooks for me so I learnt it myself." Then I saw something weird, it looked like a remote. "What's that?" I say pointing at the remote. Sam picked the remote up and pushes on a button, then there came a thing out of a wall with 5 guitars on it, I didn't know Sam played the guitar. "I didn't know you can play guitar" I say. "Well I learnt it form my dad when I was young" she pointed at the guitar in the middle and says "that was my dad's guitar, first I didn't want to remember him but 2 years ago I began playing again and now I have so much money, by the way I still have $5000 and tomorrow there another week together, but now I have so much money I bought myself new guitars." Wow this is all so, so not Sam. Sam pushes again on the button and the guitars disappear in the wall again. She smiles and says "Now it's fun for you" she pushed on another button and there came another thing that held things out of the wall, but it were…."SHOES!" I scream. Sam has sneakers, high heels, ballerina's, slippers, every type of shoe I've ever seen! " O-M-G I've got to barrow your shoes!" "You can, no problem, do you want a pair? I've got enough" "Yeah! Uuh…. These?" I point at a pair of beautiful red high heels. "Sure" and she gives them to me" I put them immediately on. "Come on, now you have to put on high heels to!" "fine, fine" and she put on some really Samish high heels there sporty but sexy. "okey" I say. "Pack some things and then we go to the sleepover at my house" "Okey" she says she picks her suitcase and a plastic bag and says "I'm ready, let's go!" "What? When did you pack that?" "Yesterday, I want to sleep over at yours cuz I should tell you and I just need a friend right now and I told my mom and her boyfriend that I would be at yours so invite me or invite me not, I stay!" "okeeey, let's go"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked chapter 2 I have on my profile link to photo's for the story<p>

for Sam's bed, chairs, cupcakes and the high heels I hope you look at them cuz it took me really long before I found the right pictures ;-)

thanks for reading and give me a review if you want to

now I'm working on chapter 3

xxx SamLufsHam


	3. Chapter 3 iSleepover

Hey here is chapter 3, there's a little seddie in it but after this in chapter 4 it's going to be more seddier I don't know what I go write but there has to be seddie!

Dan Schneider is still the GREAT owner of iCarly

xxx

ps. I like to search for foto's for my story so in this story there are a few things I searched and found a photo for look on my profile for the photo's

* * *

><p><span>Episode 3: iSleepover<span>

_Nobody's pov_

Sam and Carly walk towards Bushwell plaza and Sam starts talking "Hey Carls…" "yeah" Carly answers her. "You won't act different now okey? I mean I have more girly clothes lately and I have this room and I can cook and so but I will still torture Freddie, it's my job and otherwise he will know there's something about me, and whenever I start to look into his eyes or do something Melanie-ish, please change the subject." Sam says. And before she can say more Carly says "Look the sky is dark, I think there comes a lot of rain" "Why are you talking about the wheater?" Sam asks confused. "You said please, you never say please so I had to change the subject" Carly explains with a giggle. Sam laughs and says "only when somebody's around if you and me are alone on your room, mine room, anywhere where nobody is who we know then we can talk about anything" "Like…?" "Like how beautiful Freddie's eyes are, so chocolate brown I wanna eat those eyes!" Sam says with a loving look. They come into Bushwell plaza and Lewbert is cleaning his nails with a fork. He looks up and sees Sam and Carly and screams "What is that noise!". It were the high heels that the girls were wearing. Sam gets annoyed and yells "The name of these things are high heels! Never seen women or girl with high heels in your whole life?" "Sam relax" Carly tries. "Fine" Sam says and stamps her foot hard on the ground with her first step to the elevator. Then she walks normal to the elevator. In the elevator Sam realizes something.

_Sam's pov  
><em>Wait! I never wear high heels, well public in my room I wear them for fun to see which pair is my favorite. "Carls! I never wear high heels, what do I tell Freddie?" I say. "Just say I forced you to wear them, by the way how do you get all those shoes?" Carly says. "Oh, I told you I got $5000 a week and a few things huh? Well he has a daughter but she 21 now and these were her old shoes, she always wears the same pair and it's the only pair that still fit. So I get the other shoes, I had more buttons on that remote by the way. I have one more thing with shoes and 3 other things with clothes. I also have a Freddie-thingy with picture's and hearts and his name that I wrote over and over. And I'm writing a song for him if I'm ready with it I let you hear it, well that with the Freddie-thing and that are all the things in the wall." She finished her story. The elevator beeps we're almost at Freddie. One more hall and then there's the door.

_Freddie's pov_

I'm at the Shay's apartment looking for some new funny photo's for the green-screen. I hear klick-klacks, the klick-klacks become louder and louder klick-klack-klick-klack. Then it stops the door opens and there are my friends: Carly and Sam, yeah Sam and I are almost real friends, real friends with arguing and fighting. "Hey Freddie!" Carly greets me. "Hey" "Watcha doing?" Sam asks. "Looking for a few more picture's a films for the green screen." I say as I hear it again: klick-klack-klick-klack. I look at Carly's feet. And see a pair of beautiful red high heels. "Why are you wearing high heels?" Carly giggles and says "I'm not the only one" I look at Sam's feet. She wears high heels too. But there Samish high heels. "Yeah Carly, enjoy you made me wear these things" Sam says nonchalantly. "Well, ready for the sleepover?" Carly asks. "Yeah" both Sam and I say. "Then let's go change" Carly says. "Freddie, you can change in the studio, Sam and I will change in my room." "Okey" I say and go with my bag to the studio. I change in a penny T with electric ham on it and wear grey sweat pant with it.

_Sam's pov_

Me and Carly ran up the stairs with my bags, I still have the plastic bag with my self maded donuts, cupcakes, cookies, cakes; for everyone a special cake of something that he/she likes and brownies. Each in a box so it won't mess up. I made them yesterday I was so bored so I picked a cake and cookies cookbook and began baking, a few hours later I made all this stuff I put it in boxes for the next day but then I forgot them to Carly's so now they're for the sleepover, I wonder what Freddie will say if he sees and tastes my yummy donuts/cupcakes/cookies/cakes/brownies. We are in Carly's room and I carefully lay the sack on her desk. "What's in the sack?" Carly asks. "A few yummy things" I say with a smile. "I can't wait, what will you wear?" she says as she looks into her closet. "I don't know I got this full suitcase yesterday form Rob, my moms bf and I don't know what clothes I have." I open the suitcase and find dresses, skirts, pants, shirts with things on it and a jewelry box. All beautiful clothes but no way I'm gonna sleep in that I also see an envelop. I open it and I see a note that says: _I heard I am in your mom's longest relationship ever. I also am happy that you and your mom think I'm super nice and not only for the money. So here's a present, in the jewelry box are the most beautiful necklaces, rings, earring and bracelets I could find (with my daughter) and in this envelop is some more money. Enjoy xxxxx Rob. _I find 15000 dollars in it. Thanks Rob!

"Well I've got some beautiful clothes and jewelry but nothing I can sleep in. Can I borrow some of your pajama's?" "Yeah sure" she says. Then she picks all her pajama's out of her closet. She has 13 pajama's and all of the pajama's are girly and has a sexy top with a short bottom or are like a dress. "uuh" is all I can say. "I think you should pick these." Carly says while pointing to a with dressy pajama. "It's really sexy and the only that will fit you perfect the others are bigger than you with your skinny legs and belly." I giggle Carly says that I am skinny? "And you will look really sexy what I think Freddie will like!" she says. "Okey I'll wear it. " I have to say it really fits me perfectly. I look in the mirror and you can see all of my body lines. "You look stunning" says Carly and then she picks out a pajama for herself it was really dark with white points on it and a pink peace sign. It really was beautiful. Then we go to the studio in our super-cute Pj's. I took the plastic bag again and go ask if they want something. We're almost at the studio and I can look through the window in the door. I see Freddie, then I don't walk anymore. "What's wrong?" Carly asks. "I'm scared." I say. It's true. I am scared. What if Freddie don't likes me like I like him? What if Freddie will know it after tonight? What will happen with iCarly? And us three? "Scared? Sam Puckett scared?" "Yes" I sight. "I am scared that he will know and if he knows what will happen and what I have to say." "Just ask if he want a cupcake." Carly says. That's brilliant! "Good idea, Carly!" and we walk through the hall and door. "Hey, Fredalupe." I say when we walk in. Freddie says "Hello to you too Saaa…"

_Freddie's pov_

"Hey Fredalupe." Sam says. I say "Hello to you too" then I turn around and see Sam standing in a really girly pajama. So I can't say more then "Saaa…". Sam giggles and says "aaamm" Sam has a plastic bag in her hands and says "Does anyone of you want something to eat? I made a lot of yummy things and yes I washed my hands!" Wow Sam washed her hands, AND made something AND didn't eat it in the first two minutes. Impressive. "What you got?" I ask. Carly says " She makes the most delicious cupcakes you've ever had and she made them also yummy looking!" Sam takes 7 boxes out of her bag and looks in one box.

_Sam's pov_

I look in the first box and see the cake I made for Freddie. "This one I made for Freddison" I say when I open the box and let them see the cake it was a round cake that I made white with a keyboard and a mouse on it and I made chocolate 'wires' all over the whole cake. "Sorry" I say when I see him look without a word. "Sorry for what?" he says. "It's one of my worst cakes ever!" I say. "Well I don't think so, I think it's beautiful." "oh thanks" I say. Yes! If he thinks that's beautiful then it only can go better. "Next one" I say and I look in a box there I see the brownies so beautiful and yummy. "I made these for everyone" I say and let them see the brownies. "Yummy!" Carly says. "Can I have one?" "Before you eat yourself full, let me pick out everything." I answer. "Yeah you're right" Carly says. "Next" I say and I open the third box I see the cupcakes. I let them see the cupcakes while saying " these are too for all of us. I know they are girly but I did it from a cookbook and I only bought what in the book stood." They are pink and white with butterflies, stars, hearts and that sort of things on it. "Wow Sam" Freddie begins but I cut him off. "No, first see everything then speak or eat." I pick the next box and see in it my cake "This one I made for myself" and I let them see the cake it was really funny with a blue cake and a hamburger and SpongeBob on it. Carly and Freddie laughed about the cake. "Okey no talking next one" I look into the box and see Carly's cake. I say " This one's for Carly" and let them see he cake it was a red cake with a bag on it and a few make-up things and jewelry all fake of course. "Don't say anything!" I say when Carly wants to say anything. "Oke next" I say and open a box I see the cookies "here are my cookies" and I let them see the cookies there we're so many cookies in one box that Carly and Freddie's eyes going really wide. "and the last one, the donuts" I say and open the box and let them see the donuts. They we're yummy and they all looked a little different. "Okey now you may talk and eat" I say. Freddie begins with the talking "Wow Sam how did you learn it? How long did it took you to make these things." I answer the questions simple "Oh I learnt it from cookbooks and it took me 3 hours or so". Then I pick up a cookie and eat it. I ask Carly "Soooo, what are we gonna do tonight?" "Well" Carly begins. "We do truth and dare, watch a few movies, eat your yummy things and think if we can find some more things for the photo's." "Okey, sounds cool" I say. "yeah it's almost 11, let's do truth and dare. For the truth and dares I asked on my blog for some questions and without reading I printed the first 50 comments for us all. When somebody says truth we have to pick one out of the truth-box with your name, when somebody says dare out of the dare-box with your name. I promised to put the answers of the chosen truth-questions on my blog so we write it on the cards okey?" "Yeah" I say. "That's alright, who starts?" Freddie say. "Me!" I say. "Carly truth or dare?" Carly hesitates for a second and then says "truth" and I pick a card out of Carly's truth-box. I read it and giggle then I read it out-loud "If Sam and Freddie were a animal, what animal would they be?" I wonder what animal Carly me gives… "uuh" Carly begins. "I think Sam would be an aggressive but sweet and caring cat like Frothy, you two are really the same." I write every word on the question card for her blog. Then she talks again "and Freddie pff… uuh I think a sweet puppy who always follows me, he did that since we met but now he's getting over me." "Yeah" says Freddie. "Okey I wrote it all down, Carls you are" I say. "Freddie truth or dare?" Carly asks. "Dare" Freddie says. Carly picks a dare and giggles then she read it out loud "Freddie, I know you probably don't wanna do it but if you have this dare you have to, I dare you to kiss Sam, on the lips for at least 15 seconds" I froze. She can't mean it. "Lemme see that card Carly" I say and she gives me the card there it is: _Freddie, I know you probably don't wanna do it but if you have this dare you have to, I dare you to kiss Sam, on the lips for at least 15 seconds _"Why?" I asks. But deep inside I'm exited, Freddie's gonna kiss me! Freddie's gonna kiss me! I hear and me heart pounds 100 times a second, well so feels it. "Well, I think I just kiss you" Freddie says and he shifts closer to me. "Yeey" I cheer unenthusiastic. He leans in and I see Carly secretly pick a camera. Wait! She can't do that so I lean back. "We have to do this!" Freddie says. But I ignore him "Carly!" I yell. "This isn't cool, I have to kiss with him and you wanna film it?" "Well, yeah" Carly says. "Just do it." "Not until you put that camera away." I was getting really mad. "Fine" she says. Freddie leans in again, our lips meet and I feel….. nothing, he doesn't mean it. He does it cuz he has to. When we first kissed on the fire escape I felt something, he meant it but now he's just annoyed that he has to do it. After exactly 15 seconds he pulls away and quickly picks a cookie. I feel tears come into my eyes. "I have to go to the bathroom" I say quiet. And go away.

_Freddie's pov_

Finally the kiss is ready. I really didn't like it she didn't even kiss back her lips were just against mine. "I have to go to the bathroom" she says. It's sounds really quiet and sad. Did I do something wrong? "What have you done?" Carly asks. "I don't know I just pressed my lips against her lips for 15 seconds" "Wait, so you didn't mean it?" "No it's just a game". What's going on? "uh, now I know what's wrong. The most girls feel it if a guy mean a kiss, you didn't so she was upset." "Why would she be upset if I from all the guys don't mean a kiss?" "A girl just likes to be kissed WITH sparks not without, when you two had your first kiss you did mean it, didn't you?" wow how does she knows? "Well, yeah I did mean it back then, did she tell you that she felt sparks?" "Well if a guy kisses a girl and means it then she don't have to feel sparks but she feels something in her lips burn so it makes her happy. Who it is don't cares, mostly you have your eyes closet when you kiss so that don't cares"

_Carly's pov_

Pff…. He believes it. Well it's sort of true, he didn't meant it so she didn't felt sparks. Oh she comes back already. "Hey" she says. "Sam" Freddie says. "I'm sorry, I didn't kiss good." "It's alright, I just needed a minute but now it's okey."

"Lets do a few others and then stop" I say. We do more truths and dares and laugh when Sam has to put a whole donut in her mouth and she does it like it's the simplest thing on earth and Freddie needed to put his face in a cake. We were lucky we had Sam's cakes so we could use them Sam offered her cake and put the hamburger with SpongeBob of the cake and Freddie puts his face in it. It was hilarious. Then the last truth was for Freddie and I ask him " What's the first word that pops into your head when I say: Carly" "Sweet" "Ham" "Sam" "Sam" "Demon" I see Sam is a little sad but she quickly hides it. "Okey let's watch some movies now." I say and put out two movie-boxes. One was a with 3 romantic movies the other was 3 horror-movies. First we watched the romantic movies. But when I go to the bathroom I put the temperature on 41 degrees. Now Sam will get cold and Freddie concerned. I go to my room and pick some pillows and blankets. A few minutes after I was gone to my room Sam comes after me.

_Sam's pov_

Carly's gone, to her room to pick a few things, I have it extremely cold and can't help but shiver. "Do you have it cold?" Freddie asks. "Yeah, have you seen what I'm wearing?" "Yes I've seen. Do you have a crush on someone?" What? "Why d-do you th-think that?" I ask shivering. "Well, you dress more girly and you wear high heels, just like you did for Pete." "Oh you mean my clothes? No my mom dates this really rich guy for about a month now and we get a lot of things of him and he has a daughter but she's 21 now and she never has wear these clothes so I got them. I got some other clothes to, you now the more Sammish clothes but there to big for my, I wear this pajama cuz it was Carly's only pajama that fits me." "Oh, okey" "Well I go to Carly I'm really freezing!" I walk out yeah he really is concerned! So not. I go to Carly's room and see her looking in her closet. "Watcha doing Carls?" "I Can't find enough blankets I only have 2 and this tiny one" she says holding a blanket that was as tiny as a pillow. "Okeeey, how are we gonna sleep now? I'm almost freezing." "I don't know. Let's just take these pillows and blankets." She says. We walk back and in the hall I can see Freddie trough the door-window and sight sad. "What's wrong?" Carly asks. "He almost knows it. He knows I have a crush cuz of my clothes." "OMG, what have you told him?" "That the girly clothes the only ones were that fit. That's true but I like them to a little. My clothes are better but it's better then the super cute clothes of you. I wear a skirts now but not a pink skirt with a pink top and those shoes like with Pete." We walk in the studio. "One problem" I say. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Carlotta has only 2 blankets and if you can count, we are with three." "It isn't that bad" Carly says. "They're big blankets we can if we lay next to each other with three under 2 blankets. Who goes in the middle?" Nobody says a word. "Fine" Carly says. She walks to the dare-boxes and does all the dares in one box. "The name I pick has to lay in the middle." She pick one out. Opens it and says out loud "Sam, I'm sorry" "Okey, okey I lay in the middle but come here you two with the blankets cuz I'm freezing." They lay next to me and we go watch the horror-movies. After the first movie Carly sleeps. Me and Freddie are still awake. "Freddie, Carly sleeps do you want to sleep or watch some more movies." I say then I yawn. He laughs. "Let's go sleep. I see you need some sleep to." "Hey you haven't bake cookies and cakes for your two best friends for 3 hours yesterday!" "True, wait. I am one of your best friends?" "Yeah you nub. Unless you know someone else that I see every day and loooooves computers cuz I made a cake for that one." I feel my head slowly fall, I mean I lay but still it falls to my left, onto Freddie's shoulder. I fall asleep and he to. The next morning I wake up a the first of us three. I have an idea. I look on my cell phone what time it is. 8.42AM it says. I free myself out of the pillows, my god Carly has only two blankets but 20 pillows, and blankets. I go silently out of the door and take one last look at Carly and Freddie. I take a picture of Freddie sleeping. That's for my Freddie-thingy. Then I close the door and go down stairs. I go make them a yummy breakfast. I had in the plastic bag a few cookbooks but they are in Carly's room so I go get them and look what I will make, after reading most of the breakfast things I decide to make a buffet with; (of course) bacon, waffles, pancakes, ham, cheese, eggs, fruit, toast, sausages, my self maded orange juice and I just go bake some things cause I'm bored. So I pick $150 dollars and my cookbook and go to the market. Half an hour later I'm back. I begin cooking and make a yummy breakfast and some more cookies, I made really cute cookies that looked like fruit.

_Carly's pov_

I wake up in a place that isn't my bedroom. Oh I remember, Sam Freddie and I had a sleepover in the studio. I roll over to look at Sam and Freddie but I only see Freddie who is waking up to. "Freddie?" I say. "Freddie!" "Whaat?" he says. "Do you know where Sam is?" "I think she's eating, no" he sniffs a few times. "I think she's baking." I sniff to and smell the most wonderful scent ever. "Let's go down. I'm hungry" "Yeah me too" We go downstairs and see Sam in her clothes making cookies and on the table stood the most yummy breakfast I've ever seen. "Wow Sam." I say. "And you have really learnt all of this out off books?" Freddie says. "Yes, want something?" I look better at the table and see bacon on a plate that looks like it says: EAT ME! I also see waffles, pancakes, ham, cheese, eggs, fruit, toast, sausages and orange juice in a beautiful glass. For everyone there stood a bord and a glass with orange juice, for me, Freddie, Spencer and Sam. Sam put her cookies in the oven and says "Okey that will take 1,5 hour let's eat." "Spencer!" I call. He comes out of his bedroom too in his pajama. "What now?" "Look what Sam for a yummy breakfast made!" "Wow, good job Sam!" Spencer says. We all eat till we're full and Sam takes her cookies out of the oven and we take them in the cookie-box of yesterday cuz we're to full to eat anything. It was a fun sleepover, Sam's still Sam, Freddie's still Freddie, and I'm still me. Today we go look for clothes for the photo's. I think it's gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>PHOTO'S OF THE PJ'S AND FOOD ON MY PROFILE plz look at the photo's it isn't that simple to find them<br>and plz plz plzzz write a review for me I wanna know if it's a good story or not!


	4. Autors Note

Hi  
>SamLufsHam here<br>I don't know how many of you are reading my story cuz I only got 3 reviews from the same person (by the way thanks for the reviews)  
>But if you are reading my story you have to know that my vacation is over, school begins again (remember I'm just 13 so in school)<br>I hope you understand  
>Thanks if you're reading my story I hope you enjoy it and please write a review, I still don't know if I'm a goodOK writer or not  
>-XXX- SamLufsHam<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 iAm at the mall

Hey, I wanna thank everyone who commented sooo much thanks you like my story and understand about school

it's been a while since I made a episode/chapter of my story. But here it is:

* * *

><p><span>Episode 4: iAm at the mall<span>

_Sam's pov_

I go with Freddie and Carly back up the stairs, again Carls and me change in Carly's room and Freddie in the studio. I just put on my clothes from yesterday in the morning I didn't want to look at all the clothes in the suitcase and choose the cutest. Okey Freddie makes me really crazy, I of all the people on earth want to chose the cutest clothes of all my clothes! It's summer so I look in the suitcase for short and cute clothes and find pretty cute clothes, cute shorts and a cute purple one shoulder top I didn't had any shoes in the suitcase so I wear the high heels Carly made me wear yesterday. "uuh!" I hear Carly frustrated sighing. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I have nothing to wear!" she says. "oookey. Well I have a cute dress that's too big for me maybe it fits you" I say and pull out the red/white striped summer dress. Carly tries it on. "OMG, it fits perfect!" she squeaks. She squeaks a lot since I told her everything. "It looks beautiful" I say. She puts on the high heels I gave her yesterday and we go down.

_Freddie's pov_

I'm already on the first floor as I hear Carly and Sam come down. "Helooow gorgeous!" oh man! I said it out loud. I see that Sam has a confused look on her face. "Like it?" she asks me. Like it? "Yeah!" I reply, "Is this from your mothers boyfriends daughter?" "Yes, let's go!" Sam says. We go to the mall. "Okey let's go each alone and make pictures of the outfits and prices. Then we come in 1 hour back here and go see how many money we need and if it's possible to do okey?" Carly says. "Yeah" I say. "That's OK" Sam says. I go trough a few stores and have soon pictures of a tuxedo of $210,-, a tuxedo of $199,99, casual clothes of together $39,95, casual clothes of together $24,99, casual clothes of together $55,- and a swimsuit with blocks of $28,-. I see a weird store, it's a new one. I go inside and see the perfect store for Sam and Carly, there are cute things like lamps and pillows for Carly but there are also a bacon formed pillow and a few meat-perfumes, so that's perfect for Sam. I look around the store and decide to buy something for my friends, for Carly I choose a cute stuffed elephant. For Sam I choose a few meat pillows. Then I hear screaming "Let me go!" I walk to the sounds and go into an alley. It's really dark in here but I can see her clearly. It's Sam! In the hands of…. Griffin? I think about what I should do, but if I don't do anything fast Sam's dead or abused. Or both! I fast take a picture for the police and then I yell "Let her go!" Griffin turns around. "Why should I tech-boy?" he asks. Oh he shouldn't had do that! I jump on him and he lets go of Sam and I give him a punch on his nose. "Only Sam's allowed to do call me names!" But then she just runs away, why…?

_Sam's pov_

I can't believe it, Griffin just grabbed me and punched me to the wall and I couldn't get out of his grip. And then there's Freddie, on top of Griffin on the ground punching Griffin badly hard on the nose and says only I am allowed to call him names? I see Griffin is passed out from the punch. I didn't know Freddie could do that. I'm scared now, what if he takes me back from all the time I did something to him? So I run away into just a store. And see the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. I make pictures of the most beautiful three for me and Carly. For me I made pictures of a purple one of $350,- , a red one with a black bow of $400,-, a black one for $100,- For Carly I made pictures of a pink and purple flower dress of $499,99, a short pink dress of 299,95 and a dark blue dress of $300,-

I look at my watch and see it's almost time to meet Carly and Freddie again.

_Carly's pov_

Where is Sam? I just heard the whole story of Freddie, how Sam was screaming, how he punched Griffin so hard he passed out and that Sam ran away without even a thank you. I thought she liked Freddie. I want them together, there so cute together. Finally, I see her coming. "Sam!" I yell. She has to hear me now. "Where have you been? I heard the whole story of Freddie and now I wanna know what's wrong with you." She sights and says "I got scared" then she looks embarrassed at the floor. Sam Puckett scared?

_Freddie's pov_

Sam Puckett scared? Is the world ending? What was she scared off? Griffin was knock out so…she isn't scared of me is she? "What did you get scared of? Griffin was knock out" I say. I wanna know right now! She sights again. "Of you, okey. I was scared that you would beat me up now you've seen that you are stronger than me. And I've done all those things to you." I can't believe it. "Of me? Sam I would never beat you up. You're my friend and I don't wanna live without you're beatings and names. My life would be to different." Please don't beat me up, please don't beat me up I beg in my head. She still stares at the ground. "By the way, I came at a store white the best things for you. I've bought you some presents." I say and hand them the bags. Carly picks out the elephant and squeals. "How cute! I love it. Thanks Freddie!" Sam looks at Carly and opens her bag. She picks out the meat one by one and put them back. "Oh-My-God" she says one word a meat-pillow. "How did you get these? I love them to, thanks. And I really don't have to be scared?" "Yes, I'm not gonna beat you up!" Carly put the elephant back and says. "Let's go look at our pics" "Wait!" Sam says. "When I ran away I found a store whit a few cute dresses but, you know, I don't want Freddie to see the dresses I picked out for me and you." "Why can't I see them?" I ask. "Well," she starts. "There a little girly for me, you'll see them when we wear them." "Okey"

_Sam's pov_

I made a picture of a really funny swimsuit for Freddie I remember. When Freddie show's us his swimsuits "Hey freddifer. I saw a cool swimsuit for you. Look at this one and I let them see the photo.. Right after Freddie looked at the photo he says. "And Sam's back!" "Did I just dream or did I really heard you say you didn't wanna live in a life without me torturing you?" He sights "No, you didn't dream it." We looked at the photo's, Carly and me did the dresses without Freddie. And Carly really loved the dresses I picked for her. We went and bought some clothes and when we were at Carly's again we had a list with on it what we had _(author's note: this is the list and Sam's thoughts for the ones who don't understand)_ :

Freddie

-tuxedo (2), they were hot

-swimsuit (1), he really didn't want the one I choose for him, I wonder why hihi.

-casual clothes (3), yeah, what can I think it's Freddie.

-Christmas-clothes (1 Santa-pack), I'm Mss. Santa! Well Carly too, but I love I'm 'married' with Freddie.

Carly

-dresses (3), the three I chose from that cute store! I'm brilliant.

-swimsuit (2), a beautiful bikini and a tankini and she needs 1 or 2 more

-Christmas-clothes (1, Santa-dress), I don't know why she didn't picked the shorter one just like me…

- animal-costumes (1, peacock) a beautiful peacock costume

-cute clothes (2 skirts, 1 shirt, 1 pants), a skirt with dots, just a skirt, a shirt with dots, a purple pants I think I'm gonna have to throw up.

Sam

-dresses(3), the three I choose from that store too. Did I already say I'm brilliant. Well I'm brilliant!

-swimsuit (2), Carly's making me wear everything by saying "Freddie will love it!" well it works all the time, I have a black swimsuit and a color bikini.

-Christmas-clothes (3, Santa-pack, Santa-dress, elf), you can read my mind brain she said "Freddie will love it"

-cute-clothes (1 skirt, 1 shirt), And again Carly used the "Freddie will love it" how could she? I have a white skirt!

"I can't wait to see you in you're cute clothes, Sam" Freddie says with a smirk. "Haha" I say. "Carly made me choose them. It was the white skirt of a pink one. What'd think I chose?" I walked to the fridge and picked out an peppy cola and found some bacon. I eat 'till I'm full and go home. I print the photo of Freddie sleeping at the sleepover and put it on my Freddie-thingy. I put the clothes in my wall-dresser so they won't get any stains or something on them. And I put the meat-pillows that I got from Freddie on my bed. I sleep happily with my head on the ham. I dream that Freddie sees me in my dress and loves me. He says he always had love me and I show him my room. He just wanted to say something when I wake-up. Time to go to Carly's cuz here at home I have really nothing to do! I dress in casual clothes, pants to my knees and striped shirt _(authors note: sort of in iStage an intervention)_ and go to Carly's.

* * *

><p>Again thanks for commenting and if it's not to much to ask I wanna know if you go to my profile and look at the pictures I searched for my story, i would like if you look at them. Sometimes the Photo's take me the most time to find, the story I just think of and there comes something fun and seddie in my head. So please look at the photo's, tell me if you look at them and if I should find pictures with every chapter (when I use cakes or clothes or something) and if you still like the story...<p>

-XXX- SamLufsHam (Can't type that name enough times, I just love it!)


	6. Chapter 5 iSong

Heey people who read my story, I hope you like my story and review

I Don't Own iCarly, If I Did I Was Writing A Script For A New Seddie Episode :D

* * *

><p><span>Episode 5: iSong<span>

_Sam's pov_

I go to Carly's. When I arrive Freddie's already there. Great! Just what I needed. By the way brain, if you don't understand me I'm thinking sarcastically now. "Yeey…Fredweina is here." I say sarcastically. "Good to see you to Sam." He says. "Where's Carly?" I need that Shay right now! "She's upstairs, probably making out with her new boyfriend." My day really can't get better! Carly got a new boyfriend, AGAIN. And now I'm stuck with Freddie. Not that I hate it to be with Freddie but I'm not in the mood being with my crush in the same room when I come to my best friend to talk about that crush. "Who is it?" I ask. "Who's who?" Oh, you stupid, dumb, cute, hot….wait what was I telling again? Oh Yeah, Freddie's dumb and hot but never mind, I see him having a weird look. Why? Oh, I have to answer him. I'm stupid too, we're perfect for each other.

_Freddie's pov_

I see Sam thinking, I can't help but think it's kinda cute how she looks when she thinks. No! Stop it Benson! You don't think Samantha Puckett is cute. I don't even know why I said she was gorgeous yesterday, oh I remember, cuz she WAS gorgeous. But this is just not healthy, it's Sam! My thoughts stop when she finally answers me. "Carly's new boyfriend, who is it?" "Jake" "Crandle?" "Yes, that Jake." "Okeeey, I missed a lot. Yesterday I went home around 7PM and I'm here again at 11AM and in the 16 hours between them, Carly has Jake Crandle as her boyfriend aaaand is making out with him" she says it in short words but that's what happened. "Yeah" I say. "That's kinda what happened." She sights "Fine. Well she can make out with Jake another time and I need that Shay right now so, bye-bye." And then she walked up the stairs to go into Carly's room and ruin her moment with Jake.

_Sam's pov_

I need Carly really now. So I go to her room. I open the door and see her with Jake. They were kissing but when I burst in they broke apart. "Okey Jake." I start. "You've had your time…GO!" "Sam?" Carly yells. "You can't just burst in and say Jake has to leave!" "Well I just did, right" as Carly and me talk Jake just sits there with a blank expression. "But Sam" she takes me apart. "I really like him, you know that and now you go and have some time with Freddie. Alone!" "No!" she just don't get it. "I need you now about" I look at Jake and decide to whisper the last two words. "Fried Chicken." She looks confused, is she forgotten my nickname between us for him already? But then she looks like: 'oh, that!' "Oh! Yeah, maybe you should go Jake. This is some serious girl stuff." "Okey, see you at school tomorrow." Jake goes away and Carly almost screams "Now? Tell me! What happened between you anmm mrrrphh" she couldn't say more cuz I put my hand on her mouth. Freddie stood in the door opening. "Sam!" she begins when I let her go. I motion to look behind her. "Oh, hey Freddie." She says. "Hey, what's going on here? First Sam goes up the stairs, a few minutes later Jake comes down and leaves and then I heard Carly squeal and see Sam with her hand around Carly's mouth when I come in?" "Yeah…" Carly begins. "We have to go!" I finish. Then I pick her hand and we ran out of her room. "Wait!" I hear Freddie saying. Why? "What meant Carly? What happened between you and who?" "euhh…" Carly says. "Jake" I say fast. "Jake?" he asks. "Yeah, because I send Jake home but like I said, I need her and this are girl things. Let's go Carls." "uuh.. Are you okey with it Freddie?" Carly asks. "Yeah I'm good. But, where are you going to?" he answers. "Oh," I say. "To my place" "To your place?" he asks. "Yeah, why?" "Oh nothing, only in your place is your crazy mom and your dark room where Carly could die cuz she gets not enough sunlight." "Yeah, but Fred-bag you forget one thing!" "What?" "That in my house is also my amazing kitchen where I make my food. And my mother is better now she's with this new guy like I told you!" He looked at me like oookey…. "Okey, I get it. But is it fine if I stay here I was going to look for backgrounds for the photo's." "It's okey" Carly says. "You can stay here as long as you want to" "Or till your mother wants to give you a tick bath again." I say and giggle. "Ha-Ha." He says sarcastically. "Well, we gotta go now, see you when were back again." Carly says before I can start an argument with Freddie. We go to my house and when were safe in my Secret-room she starts "Did you have to say that?" "Say what?" "About the tick bath!" aargh, is she still going off about that. "Yes I had to say that, he was already seeing changes in me. Sam has to stay Sam and he should know that the best off all." I saw Carly was confused. And she says things like "But… how….but….Sam! I don't get you at all but I think Freddie needs to know that Sam isn't changed like her clothes if that's what you mean." "Yeah, something like that." "But what's why I needed to send Jake away and come here?" oh yeah, almost forgotten. "The song!" "What song?" "The song I'm writing for Freddie, I don't have any inspiration." Carly looks worried. "Well" she says. "What have you already?" I walk to my desk and give her the sheet. She reads out loud "I can't help myself, I can't help but smile. Everytime I see your face. And we've never met I bet you don't know my name. Am I outta my mind? I think that I might be going crazy. Cuz my heart is your to have and hold or break. How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away?" "Yes, but then singy style and not the poetry-like you just did." I say. "Well, do you have a melody? If you have a melody for this or the verses then you can think of it maybe. I have an idea. You take your guitar and we go back to mine then you go to hide your guitar in the studio and fake-sleep then you watch Freddie trough your eyelashes and maybe if you look at him, into his eyes you'll be inspired." "Wow Carls, it looks like your thinking of it a lot." "I am" she says simply. "I really want you two to become a couple. So take your guitar and go?" "Yeah" I say then I go to my mini-kitchen and open a cabinet I was really early awake, on 7.30 AM that's not normal. But I couldn't sleep anymore so I began baking. "Want a cookie?" I ask. "If it means you made them, of course" Carly says. I do the heart shaped cookies in a box and pick out two cookies. I give Carly the cookie with 'XOXO' on it and for my self I have a cookie with 'YOU ROCK' on it. "Well thanks cookie that you think I rock" I say, then stuff the cookie in my mouth. I clicked on the button for the guitars and my guitar-thingy came. I picked a acoustic guitar and a guitar case and give Carly the cookie box. "Don't eat! Freddie needs some too!" I say, oh my god! I realize what I said and say "That boy is making me crazy!" "I think it's sweet." Carly says. "And he's making you crazy too!" We laugh and talk till were at Bushwell plaza we go in and Carly looks if Freddie's around he's not so I go up the stairs and hide my guitar. I sit in a beanbag and fake sleep and wait for Freddie or Carly to come. Carly said she would get him and if he couldn't come she would come to tell me. After a while I see Freddie come and close my eyes till I can only see a little trough my eyelashes. After a few minutes my hair falls over my head and it itches my nose. So I sneeze and hear Freddie laugh, he looks at my from behind his computer with a…loving look? He obviously thinks I'm cute when I 'sleep'-sneeze. So to make it even cuter I try to pull away my hair with my hand clumsy. He comes my way. Oh. My. God. he picks up the string of hair and put it behind my ear, I have my eyes closed now so I can't see him but he can't see I'm not really sleeping. I feel his breath come from my left and hear him stand up. I look trough my eyelashes again and see he picks up his laptop and comes to sit in the beanbag next to my. So I close my eyes fast. I feel his warm hand go over my cold cheek and shiver when it's gone. So I reach like a little girl for her doll. To the wrong way of course but still. I hear him laugh and feel him pack my hand and leading my hand to his arm where he left my hand and strikes over it with his own hand. Then the only thing I wasn't supposed to do happened, I felt my head falling into the beanbag more comfortably and fell asleep. Everything went black.

_Freddie's pov_

I go and sit next to the sleeping Sam in a beanbag with my laptop. Carly asked me to watch if people commented on our question: 'Can you think of the coolest photo-look?' we look at what we get and if it's cool we make that kind of photo's too. I try to concentrate but I keep looking at Sam, she's just sooo cute. I can't keep my eyes of her. After half an hour I feel her hand, that was still on my arm, gripping my arm tightly. I you should leave people with nightmares so they can dream it out but she's stirring for 5 minutes now. I put my laptop away and hear her soft say "Freddie, don't…" That's it, I'm gonna wake her up. So I shook her and her eyes flew open. I thought she'd be happy to see me but all she does is staring at me. Then she tries to get away but the beanbag is in her way. "Sam…" I say. "NO!" she screams. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" "Sam, why should I?" Then she manages to get out of the beanbag and runs to the door. But I run too and she's still a bit sleepy and slow so I can tackle her without to much effort. "Aaaah…" she screams as she falls. I pick her up and hold her. "Sam, I don't do anything to you. Tell me what's wrong?" She looks at me with a frightened look and says "In my dream you said the same and then you beat me up" "Sam, I already told you I won't beat you up." "But,…" "No, let's go down and eat something to make you calm." So we go downstairs and see Carly watching Girly Cow. "What happened? I heard Sam yell and scream. Did you do something to her?" "No I didn't!" Sam goes to the kitchen and comes back with a box. "I was having a nightmare and when I woke up it looked really like that nightmare. Cookie?" she asks. "Did you make cookies again?" I ask. "Yes, I'm bored so I bake. Okey I'm gonna pick a cookie for all of us without looking." She put her hand in the box and says. "Carly" she picks up the cookie and says. "Let's dance" first I didn't knew what she meant but then she turns the cookie and I see that on the heart-shaped cookie was written 'Let's dance'. Carly eats the cookie and started dancing. We laugh a little. "Freddie" Sam says as she picks another cookie. She looks at the cookie, laughs and says "Shake it!" I eat the cookie and start shaking while Carly and Sam laugh. Then she picks a cookie for herself. "and for me…Kiss me." She kisses the cookie and stuffs it into her mouth. "So" I say, "Were good again?" "Yeah, we're good." She says to my relief. "Okeeey," she says and picks 3 cookies out of the box. "I'm gonna go upstairs, enjoy my cookies!" she runs up the stairs and me and Carly stay eating cookies.

_Sam's pov_

Carly is brilliant, I have so much inspiration now. But first…a melody. So after I ate the cookies I start playing. But I can't find a good melody. I pick up my notebook and write down some more: _(a/n this is what she wrote and what she thinks while writing)_

**Verse 1**

**Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin' **

**On my little heartstring**

**Got my all tied up in knots**

**Every time I see your face**

**It brings out, it brings out **

**The girl in me**

**Don't know just how you did it**

**But you got me real good**

**Hook, line and sinker**

**Like I knew you could**

**But you won't even notice**

**Boy I wish you would**

**Chorus**

**I can't help myself**

**I can't help but smile**

**Every time I see your face**

**And we've never met**

**I bet, you don't know my name**

**Am I outta my mind?**

**I think that I might be going crazy**

**Cuz my heart is your to have and hold or break**

**How'd you get to be so close,**

**When you're so far away?**

**Verse 2**

**I think he might be close to perfect**

**Girls you know what I mean**

**He's got a face straight out **

**Of a magazine **

**Gotta pinch myself**

**To prove he aint a dream**

Hmmm… here I need some more maybe from background singers oh-oh-ohh

**(oh-oh-ohh)**

Yeah, that's better

**Chorus**

**I can't help myself**

A little longer this time, maybe about my secret… my secret's out!

**Now my secret's out**

**I can't help but smile**

**Every time I see your face**

**And we've never met**

**I bet, you don't know my name **

**Am I outta my mind?**

**I think that I might be going crazy**

**Cuz my heart is yours to have and hold or break**

**How'd you get to be so close, **

**When you're so far away?**

**Verse 3**

**I wish go were mine**

**All mine**

**Mine all mine**

**I wish you were mine**

**All mine**

**I wish you were mine**

No! that needs more power. Idea! I scrap the last line and make:

**I wish you were miiine!**

**Chorus**

**I can't help myself **

**I can't help but smile**

**Every time I see your face**

**And we've never met**

**I bet, you don't know my name**

**Am I outta my mind?**

**I think that I might be going crazy**

**Cuz my heart is yours to have and hold or break**

**How'd you get to be so close**

**When you're so far away?**

And now a beautiful but soft ending:

**How'd you get to be so close**

**When you're so faaar awaaaay?**

I look at the paper. Wow I wrote a whole song in like 20 minutes. Thanks to Freddie. I sing it softy to myself but can't find a good melody on the guitar. Then Freddie comes in, I still sit in a beanbag, WITH my guitar. Oh, the song is right. Now my secret's out. Well, not my Freddie-secret. My guitar-playing secret. "Hey" he says. "Watcha doing with that guitar? Can you play?" I think I just tell him the truth. "A little, when I was young my dad learnt me playing the guitar but then he left and I was depressed but then I wanted to play again and why am I telling you this?" seriously, without thinking I blurted everything out. I was going to tell the truth but that much… "Ahaa. Well I don't know why your saying me all this but can you play something?" he says. "Uuuh" I say. "Sure, what?" "Just something you like." So I start playing, no music, no singer, just the guitar. And it was a beautiful melody. I found my melody! After I played it for him I put the guitar back in his guitar box and stand up. "What are you gonna do?" "I'm gonna go home, drop of the guitar. Trying to think of the song for the melody you just heard. My mother wants me to write en sing a song for her and Rob. But I have no idea, when I was wrong I wrote songs all the time. I still have a few songs from back then. But about what can I write for mom and Rob?" "Well," he starts. "You can sing about how much better your mother is now she found Rob, or about the love. I know you hate love songs but I think they'll love it!. "Yeah, I go home to drop the guitar off, be back in 10? 15 minutes?" "Bye!" "Seeya!" So I go home, when I'm home I escape to my secret room and I pull the sheets with the song on it out of my bag. I also record the melody I found and I put the recorder and sheets back in my Freddie-thingy. Then I go back to Carly and my loveable Freddie…

* * *

><p>Hope You Liked It, Hope You Review, Hope I Own iCarly, Hope I Don't Have To Go To School So I Can Write More<p>

Okey, Those Last 2 Can't Come True So, Will You Help Me Making Those First 2 True?

Thx For Reading SamLufsHam...


	7. Chapter 6 iAm scared

Hey people, thanks for the reviews, I wanna thank you all for liking the story. Do you guys look at the photo's I searched for the story and put on my profile too?  
>That's all I wanna know<p>

And Castlegirll22, can you see this? then episode 6 does it OK. Please stay reviewing guys, love you...

* * *

><p><span>Episode 6: <span>iAm scared

_Sam's pov_

When I was back at Carly's Freddie walks up to me "Hey, do you need uh help with that song?" I sight and think "I don't know, if you see something that might inspire me you can give me it and I'll see if I can use it or something but can you not talk about it? I don't wanna work again I spent 3 hours to get that melody but when you told me to 'just play' I found it, finally." We play some more rock band with Carly and then I go home, there I make/pack my food for tomorrow: a fat cake, a ham sandwich, 10 strips of bacon and 3 cupcakes, one for me, one for Carly and one for Freddican. Then I go to sleep. Uuh, school begins again, I hate school. That's what I think when I wake up. So I wake up and walk to my closet. I decided to wear something just like Sam the first day of school after the short break cuz there was a gas leak. I don't think they are ready for cute Sammy. Then I go to school, school was boring. I'm still Sam so when Gibby walked up to me I gave him a wedgie and I slept almost the whole time of all classes. At lunch I gave Freddie and Carly there cupcakes. I made a special cupcake for everyone for Carly a chocolate cupcake with pink, strawberry cream and little chocolate stars. For (my) Freddikins a vanilla cupcake with yellow, banana cream and color, fruit sprinkles. For myself I had a simple vanilla cupcake with pink, raspberry cream and a chocolate S in it. "Mmmm" Freddie says. "They are delicious." Carly says. "I wanna marry this cake." Freddie continues. "Okey, okey. Stop!" I say. "See, this is why I said you two couldn't talk or eat before I packed every thing out of the boxes at the sleepover. You two get crazy for cupcakes, I know I am crazy for food but I'm used to it so you've got two options, 1: you two get used to it too or at least try to hide it, or 2: you guys don't get any cakes or something ever again from me." "Number 1 please." They say. We eat the rest of our cakes in rest and peace. After school me, Carls and Fredison go back to Carly's. When we come in I walk to the fridge saying "On what day do we have that photoshoot now?" Freddie sighs and says "We can come on Thursday, Friday and Saturday and we can make new appointments if we want later." Well, that wasn't that bad of a question? "Why the sight?" "Cuz' you've been asking that question since the day we came with the idea." "Okey, okey chillax. But we need mucho's more of the clothes-list right Carls? When do we get them now school's fine again." "Well, she is right." Carly says. "We have school now and only the Christmas clothes is what we all have, and a few beach clothes." Freddie seems more stressed then usually, especially when I say something. "Hey Sam," he asks. So I look at him and nod my head to let him know I'm listening. "Are you already further with the song for your mom and, what was his name? Bob?" "Rob." I say "But no…" and I sigh. "I just don't have any inspiration or something." "Well," he starts, "I saw online a few lines that you could use. And he gives me a sheet. I look at the paper and read the most inspirationally lines I've ever seen.

In big, bold letters there stood:

**For my John:**

**Just put your arms around someone  
>You never know who's waiting for a little love<br>It's not a waste of time, we got enough, so put your arms around  
>someone<br>Everybody and everything is going around  
>If you got a smile, won't you pass it down<br>It's gonna mean so much  
>So go on, sweet John, and put your arms around someone<strong>

**Love Elisabeth**

Okey, that John part isn't what I need and maybe that 'everybody and everything' needs something else in place but it's nice poetry, and that comes out of me. "Well, " I say, "It's not perfect but I have idea's to change. By the way that for my John and love Elisabeth is absolutely not coming into my song." "What song?" Carly asks when she comes back from the kitchen with 3 glasses of lemonade and a plate with ham on it, hmmmm ham. "Oh," I simply say. "Since my mom found out I play guitar again she wants me to write a song for her and Rob since I did that all the time when I was young." "You know what I wanna know, " Freddie says. "Can you actually sing?" oh nooo, I know I can but I'm not ready for him to hear, Carly maybe but Fredio chrushio no-no. "Well, my mother said I always sing beautiful when I want to but when I just sing it's like well, just singing not real singing." I say. "Can you well, …real sing for me-us!" Freddie says, but when he wanted to say me he changed it fast in us. "No, I'm not really in a singing mood, but I let you know when I am in for singing." "Okey," Carly says. "Now we're ready with the song and sing part, what about the photo's?" "We can go to the other mall, tomorrow we all are free at 12 o'clock." I say. "How do you know when we are free?" Freddie asks, oh Freddie. Don't you know me just a little bit? So I say "I know all of our lessons. I'm not good at school but I need to know when I can come and raid your fridge." I say the fridge part especially to Carly. "Okeeey" Carly says. "That fridge-raiding part was a little weird but she's right, so tomorrow we go to the other mall?" "Okey by me." Was Freddie's response. "And I thought of it so why wouldn't I be in?" I say when I walk over to the couch. So that is what we're gonna do tomorrow, I sleep over at Carly's like I did usually when my mom didn't dated Rob. "Why don't you sleep at your own house?" Carly asks me. "Cuz…I don't know I'm just tired and to lazy to get up of the couch and walk to my house." "Okey, it's fine by me." Carly says. Then she goes upstairs with a "Goodnight" but I'm already half sleeping when I fall asleep I have again THAT dream I see Freddie, he walks over to me and beats me up but I don't wake up like I did the last time I had this dream, Freddie walks over to a girl in a red dress and winks to her while saying "Told you I could beat her up." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses Freddie passionate. I can't handle it so I scream and wake up. Then I burst in tears.

_Freddie's pov_

I dream a weird but beautiful dream, there was Sam but she is afraid of me and runs away from me all the time. Then I do something stupid I just yell "Stop Sam, I don't hurt you, I love you!" and when I spoke that last sentence I could punch myself and woke up with the picture of Sam turning around in my dream in my head. I lay still in my bed try to sleep again but when I lay there just 3 minutes I hear a horrified scream. Who could it be? I heard Carly screaming and this one was not hers, I heard him before but I can't remember who the owner of the scream was so I get up walk silently, so my mom won't wake up, to the door and slip out of the door. I open the door of Carly's apartment. And see Sam sitting on the couch, shivering and crying. I don't think it's a good idea but I'm already in the apartment before I can think of it. Sam looks up "Hey," I say, but she runs away from me. Just like in my dream, but I'm not gonna say that I love her. Maybe I love her but if I am she can't know yet, I don't even know yet myself.

_Sam's pov_

When I woke up I cried and cried, then I hear the door opening and I pray in my head 'please don't be Freddie, please don't be Freddie, please don't be Freddie' but then I hear "Hey" it's Freddie. But Freddie can't see me crying, well I think he could already have seen it when he walked in on me and he saw me shaking and shivering. But still, I like him, maybe love him. But I really, REALLY hate it when he sees my true feelings come out of me. So I run away. "Sam!" Freddie screams. "Don't be scared did you dream bad about me again?" I come with my head just a little above the kitchen table where I was hiding behind. He's still in the door opening, probably to not scare me. When he looks at me with an innocent look and I'm sure I can trust him that little bit I nod yes. So he steps further into the apartment and I go down again, now fully under the table. He walks slowly to the couch but not further. "Sam, go really don't have to be scared of me!" he says. "Really?" I say with shaking scariness in my voice. I hate it. I don't wanna be scared, I'm Sam Puckett! "Really, will you come here now? You need to sleep, it's only 3.30AM." so I come from under the table to the couch. Freddie pats on the spot next to him but I still stay at the kitchen counter. He looks at me with a look that says: 'Come on, you know you can trust me'. And I walk till I'm at the cough but don't sit already, he reaches for me and I step backwards but when I see he's only reaching and isn't trying to hurt me I step forwards again and he takes my hand and pulls me to the couch "See, you didn't had to be scared of anything." He says and I nod. "Go lay down and try to sleep a little bit more now." He says. I lay down and he lays a blanket onto me. Then he sits in the chair and looks at me with a…weird look. I try to sleep but I can't so I lay there with open eyes and Everytime I look at him he has that weird look on his face, it's freaking me out! "Stop it!" I yell. "What? Do you have a bad dream again?" he asks. "No! the way you're looking at me is… is… it's just freaking me out. Stop looking like that!" "oookey, I'm sorry I watched you so out freakingly. I just wanted to make sure you weren't having bad dreams again so you don't have to be scared of me at school or something." "Oh, okey." I say. Then I feel really sleepy but I can't go dream and sleep with Freddie next to me, looking at me. So I stand up, Freddie's looking at me and asking "What are you doing?" "I can't sleep." I say simply and walk to the kitchen. "So… what are you gonna do in the kitchen?" he asks. "Probably baking if they have the good stuff." "It's late you can't bake now, you need to sleep." I look into the fridge and find nothing to make cookies or something. "Okeey, this thing is empty so you're lucky, I'm not gonna bake. But if I'm gonna sleep, you go to sleep too, not observing me!" "Fine, I sleep too." He says and sits in the chair. "Wait, what are you gonna do? Why don't you go to your house to sleep?" "I sleep here." He says. "Is it okey with your mom?" I ask, I don't think so… "I don't care" he says. Wow, never thought I would hear THE Freddie Benson saying that kind of words about his mommy. "Oooowkey, what you want." I say and lay back on the couch. I see Freddie that sleeps and fall asleep with a smile on my face. When I wake up Freddie is gone. Probably so his mom won't freak out. I look on my phone what time it is. It's two hours before school starts and I look around the room. I see Carly on the computer typing some things. "Watcha doing Carls?" I say. "Oh I was just uploading my blog." "Where's Freddie?" I ask. "I think in his apartment, why? Are you gonna tell him?" she says with hope in her eyes. Is she nuts? "No! but he was here yesterday night when I had a nightmare about him, again. But….worse." I say while thinking back to the dream and shiver. "How can it be more worse than Freddie beating you up?" she asks. "Well," I start my story. "First he beats me up then he walks away to a dark silhouette and while smiling and saying "Told you I could beat you up" and then the silhouette stands on her tiptoes and, and" I can't say anymore cuz I feel like crying again. "And?" she says. "What happened then? She beats him up or what did she?" I swallow "She, she ki-kissed him." I say and fall on the cough crying. "aah" Carly says sad. "That is a really bad dream." And to make it even worse the door opens and Freddie comes in. "Aaw man, I knew had should've stayed, now you won't talk to me, or what?" he says when he sees me. "No, it's not your fault. It's still the same dream that frightens me." I say to him with red puffy eyes, my hair like a mess and in my sweatpants and penny T, attractive! But even better my penny T is half turned around my waist and my waist is fully to see. So I try to pull my penny T down but it doesn't works. Carly, who was patting my back turns it good and pulls it down. Then I sit up. "Hey guys, " Freddie says. "It's only 15 minutes till school starts. "Oh, well I think I'm gonna change, be back in a few." I say. Then I go up the stairs to Carly's room and pick my suitcase from where she lay it. I look into the suitcase and pick out a pink pants that comes till just above my ankles, yes brain pink but there are almost only short pants and it's not that hot outside today. And I also pick out of the suitcase a white I heart food t-shirt and a hoodie with just a lot colors. Then I brush my hair and go back down. "Carlaay!" I yell when I'm almost down the stairs. "Yes?" she says and walks up to me "Ooh, cool outfit." "Thanks, uuh do you have any shoes for me? I'm not gonna go to school with those high heels!" "Yeah, wait one sec." Then she runs up the stairs when she comes back she has a pair of shoes in her hands that looked really good with the pink pants. "Thanks Carls" I say when I put them on. Then we go to school and school goes by just fine, well Freddie was looking a lot after. Just to make sure I wasn't scared anymore he says. Well, it's okey by me I cried it all out this morning so after school we go back to Carly's to go to the other mall in Seattle. There are 5 malls we've been to the Seattle mall, we go now to the Big Seattle mall. It's like the Seattle mall but bigger with more stores. Then there are also the America mall, the City mall and the Mark mall. In that last one there are only stores of popular marks so I think we go there only if we really can't find some stuff cuz yes, I'm a little rich now but there it is like one dress = $4000,- so not that cheap. And I have still $22000,- but Carly and Freddie only like $500,- or $1000,- or something. Well we'll see what happens, we are now walking back to Carly's I hope we find good things and Freddie don't has to see me in a dress or something girly.

* * *

><p>And? Did you like it? I hope you do, and i have already ideas for upcoming chapters so don't worry, I have school but I have you too and that's too important. And again, do you guys look on my profile for the pictures?<p>

-XXX- SamLufsHam


	8. Chapter 7 iSearch for costumes

Hey, so I didn't upload this story for almost two weeks, but I didn't got any inspiration and I really want a good story. Not something like I write it in 5 minutes and upload it. Cuz then it would look like nothing... And be really short.

I hope you like it.

-XXX- SamLufsHam

* * *

><p><span>Episode<span>7:iSearch for costumes.

_Carly__'__s__pov_

So we are at my apartment and get ready to go to the Big Seattle mall. Well… I'm kinda getting ready, packing my bag but Sam and Freddie are in a fight about who gets the last cupcake. See Sam made 5 cupcakes with sprinkles and she gave me one, Freddie one and herself one when we were just in my apartment then she said she had only two left and I said they could have them. But then Spencer came in and screamed "Yummy! Sam's cupcakes!", he grabbed one and ate it then ran back to his room for one of his crazy sculptures. And here we are, me packing, Sam and Freddie fighting. "Sam, why do you need the cupcake that much? You can always make new cupcakes." Yells Freddie at Sam. Why don't they just like each other? I know they do, well… for Sam I know it for sure for Freddie not but he's acting more like he likes her more than me! "Why don't you make your own cupcakes?" yells Sam back, she is real good at hiding her love. I want them together! After a few minutes of bickering about the cupcakes Sam screams "aaaaargh!" and tackles Freddie. In one second she's on top of him, lowering her face saying "Gimme that cupcake…" I look at them and see that Freddie doesn't have a scared look on his face but looks well, how do you say it… challenging? Something like that yeah… but then he flips Sam around and lowers his face till there noses touch and whispers "Not today, Puckett" I see Sam having a frightened look on her face and not much later she has tears in her eyes. I need to do something "That's it" I scream. " Freddie get of off Sam! You almost make her cry and Sam… come here!" I continue. Freddie gets of Sam and I snatch the cupcake away before one of them could get it and I get a simultaneously"Hey!" for it. "Relax I won't eat it. And you not too, I have an idea, Sam come here." I say while walking to the middle of the room. She walks too and I put her in the right way. "Freddie here!" I yell and he comes to I put him in the right way too, now they stand in front of each other, with just enough space for the cupcake between their faces. "Okey, now I hold the cupcake between your faces and you eat it from my hand. No bigger bites then your side. No biting in me. And no trying to stop the other." I say. If they want their cupcake, they get their cupcake. They start to lean to the cupcake when the door bursts open and we see a shocked Mrs. Benson. "Hi children" she manages to say. "What's going on here?" "Uuh…" I hear Sam say. "We're eating a cupcake." I say. "And you were not about to..to kiss, or something?" Mrs. Benson says with a stutter. "You two kissed right." She says while pointing to Sam and Freddie. "Well…" Freddie says. "Yeah, but it was only to get over it." Sam says, I think she's starting to find the Puckett in her again. Then Mrs. Benson collapses. There she lays on the floor. "Only for Sam saying you two kissed she collapses?" I think out loud. "I don't mean it rude but she started about your kiss." I say to Freddie. He nods with a light blush on his face then he walks over to his mom and wakes her. I look at Sam and see that she has a blush on her face to, but she tries to hide it with her curly hair. "Come on mom, it was like two years ago It was just to get our first kiss done. Don't you panic about it that much." Freddie was saying all things to relax his mother. _(a/n__it__'__s__not__the__kiss__in__iOMG__but__the__kiss__in__iKiss.__iOMG__did__never__and__is__never__gonna__happen)_ Freddie's mother left after she was calmed down by Freddie. "So.. To the mall?" Sam says. I put on my jacket and take my bag. "Yeah let's go!" I yell. "By Spencer!" and we we're gone, forgetting the cupcake. When we arrive we go all to the Carnival store for costumes and crazy clothes, we split up and I go searching for the clothes and for the surprise I have in thoughts for Freddie and Sam. When I finally found everything I go and search for Sam.

_Sam__'__s__pov_

So we're at the Big Seattle mall. I'm still worrying about when Freddie's mom came in. I've been thinking about that kiss a lot lately and about how I want Freddie to kiss me again. Real, not like the dare-kiss without any feelings. I sight and look at the clothes in the Carnival Store for our animal- Halloween- and crazy- clothes. Then I see a pretty crazy dress. And it's something for me, like me. It was a dress with the layers of a hamburger on it! This was a totally dress for me! I look at the price tag and see it's only $25,- That's cheap! I see Carly come to me with in her hand a lot of costumes. "Oooh dear, now we gonna get it!" I say when Carly was just in front of me. "Relax, what you got there?" she says. I look at the dress and say "It's a hamburger, No it's a dress, something between a hamburger and a dress okey!" she looks at me with a weird face and finally says. "Ooowkey, well I've got us some animal-dresses and costumes. For you , me and Freddie I have bear costumes, I have for myself a caterpillar costume, for Freddie a penguin costume and for you a butterfly costume. She shows me all the costumes and I have to say, they're beautiful, and with that bear dress I'll impress Freddie, hopefully more than Carly does with her bear dress. Then I see something brown on the floor I pick it up "Hey, is this yours?" I ask Carly. She looks at it then grins and answers "Yes, I was looking for that!" "Well, what is it?" I ask, it's too tiny for one of us… I think. "It's a bear costume you silly!" she says. Well, obvious it was a bear but that tiny…? "Carls, I know we aren't grown ups yet, we're just 15 but we don't fit into that!" She rolls her eyes. "Surprise!" she screams, why? It wasn't sarcastically and it isn't that big of a surprise that we don't fit into that, really! I look at her with a weird look and she laughs. "Spencer dated this baby sitter last week and well, they broke up but I have still contact with her and she's really nice and she said we could use some of her baby sit baby's for the photoshoot, some of the parents would love it if they're baby would come on our website so we can pick the cutest and if he or she isn't shy for the camera and likes all of us we can take him or her for the photoshoot." Wow what a story. I need some time but then it comes all to me. "Great Carls!" I cheer. "So what kind of costume do you have? Cuz I see two costumes!" I say when I look at the costumes in her hands. "Well I have this one…" and she holds up a cute bear costume. "And that's for our animal-bear photo's" she continues. "And I have this one…. " she says while holding again a bear costume with a big red ribbon this time. "And this one is for the Christmas clothes, you know like a teddy bear. Or present or something." Wow, she really thought about all of this. "Wow Carls, I'm impressed, you really know how to find the good things and all of the costumes are great!" I say. Then I see Freddie coming and don't know what to say. "Hey, did you guys found something?" he asks. All I do is pointing at Carly's hand and he laughs. Carly starts her story again and I look at what he thinks of it. "Wow Carly, you really are good at finding the right stuff, but a short beary dress for Sam?" he asks, while looking suspicious at me. "I can be girly if I want to!" I yell. He's going to see the Puckett in me again! It's so weird every time I see him I'm quiet and don't know what to say and then again I'm the tough Puckett I always was. "Well, Princess Puckett, you can be girly if you want to, but do you want to be girly on the web? The internet? Where you never can get them away…." He says coolly. Oh he didn't! Yes I want that! I want for people to see that I'm NOT only a tomboyish girl that only wears knee-trousers, sneakers and penny-tee's. "Maybe, I don't care" I say so he won't know I really want it, as bad as I want him… "Well, my girly Princess, on for a bet?" he threatens. "Say it!" I say. "I bet you can't go to school, to the mall, to the cinema, to the groovy smoothie, to everywhere wearing girly clothes and make-up." Oh that simple, he's on! "You're on. But you need to compliment me every day, and every day something else." I say. "Good loser needs to, to…." He says. Again he's the one without inspiration. I know sooo many things, go to school in whatever what for a crazy costume, eat a cupcake from 3 weeks ago, and go on, go on. "I know something, I say he or she needs to go to school wearing only his swimsuit." Okey that's a good one, or I can see Freddie in his trunks, or I can see if Freddie likes me and drools about me and my perfect body, well it's what Carly and Melanie always say. I'm not just saying things…to nobody but whatever. "Deal" I hear and see Freddie's hand. I shake it and we agree to begin Monday with the dare. I have to wear a skirt or dress every single day and too make-up and high heels. And be sweet, kind so no threatening, no fighting, no Sam-thing. It's not that hard I did it like two years ago too. And then I wasn't in love with Freddie, heck we didn't even had our first kisses yet. So being nice to Freddie is much more easier now. Freddie needs to compliment me with every day something else and Carly needs to say if it's a good outfit and a good compliment. We shop again till 5, then we go home with only the clothes Carly found and my hamburger dress. It was a total of almost $1000,- I was sweet and paid for everything. So it's Thursday now, 3 days till Monday, tree days till the start of the dare. I decide to make cupcakes and donuts for my whole class, that's 23 cupcakes and 23 donuts. After one hour I hear a ping, I was reading a magazine about make-up for my new 'me'. I go to the oven and pull out the donuts that are ready, five. Yes five I have a little kitchen you know I need to make that round 4 times again and then with the cupcakes. I sigh put new donuts in the oven and decorate the 5 I already made just like the ones I first made for Carly and Freddie. Then I go back to reading again and see some make-up I could use. I pick my laptop and search for the site then I order it and it will be here by tomorrow 5 PM. That's OK with school and I set an alarm at 4.35 PM. Then I will be at my house at the right time. After 3 more pings I have 20 donuts but I'm tired and go to sleep.

_Freddie's pov_

After a whole day of shopping with the girls, I go home and Sam too. I can't wait till Monday. Till sweet little Sammy! I take a bath and have an idea. I have three more days till the Sweet-Sam-Week starts. So I make my first compliment. Hmm , oh I know one! Her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes, I can stare into those for like hours, trying to find the actual color of it but realize I'll never guess it. Well, I don't want to be girly, I mean I'm a boy so I will just say you have pretty eyes or your eyes are beautiful. I write it so I really won't forget it and go to sleep. Well, I try and try but can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes I see a horrified Sam, her face with red streams of tears and tears still falling down. At 2.32 I can't take it anymore. I search for my phone and call Sam. Just before I thought she slept and wanted to hang up I heard a little, sleepy "Who's there?" It's Sam! "Hey? Sam?" I say even tough I know it really is Sam. "Yes, I'm Sam" and I can hear she's about to fall asleep. "It's Freddie" I say. "Oh, Whas wrong?" she says still sleepy. "Uhh. Nothing." Then it felt like a shock, Sam was awake and screaming at me. "What? Why would you call me in the middle of the night? And for nothing? Believe me Freddie when I see you, you're dead." And I get a really nervous feeling. "But.." I start but she hang up. I'm dead, I really am dead.

* * *

><p>And? Did you like it? Please, please, please review my story. I really want to know if you guys think it's (still) good. And if you want to you can put your ideas for my story in your review and maybe I'll use it.<br>again

-XXX- SamLufsHam/Femke - My Real Name


	9. Chapter 8 iText

Hey, I know I haven't updated in long, long time. But I have now. And I was really bizy.  
>First it was My Grandma's brithday, 9 days later my uncle's birthday, 1 day later my birthday (I'M FINALLY 14!), 1 day later my friend's birthday.<br>Then I was sick for two and a half week. And I couldn't write then cuz I had a headache and no inspiration.  
>Then it was Christmas and stuff and now I finally updated. Hope you still read my story.<br>-XXX- SamLufsHam

Episode 8: iText

_Sam's pov_

So, Freddie called me yesterday at 2.35. And he knows he's about to die. But now I'm here at Carly's and guess what? The only thing I said was : "Freddie's going to die for waking me up in the middle of the night" and now she's staring at me like I'm a crazy, something like Mss. Benson. "What? Why would you kill him? You love him!" I hear her screaming. LOVE? That's a big word. I've never been in love before and I really don't want to. Then it only can hurt more and more. "L-love?" I ask. "Yes," she says. "What? You're in love with him right?" I stand there without a word. "Let's say it's just a crush." I manage to say. "But why wouldn't I kill him? He waked momma at like 2.30 in the morning at says there's nothing wrong?" I'm screaming now.

_Freddie's pov_

I hear Sam screaming. Take a deep breath and walk into Carly's apartment. "Sam! Don't kill me yet! I can explain!" I scream when I see her looking at me with a death glare. I know that glare, it's the one she gave me when she found out that Carly found out that we kissed. "Well," she says with still the death glare on her face. "Explain, let's see if you can do it now. Or just say nothing again." "Explain, Freddie!" Carly says. It looks like she's scared. I think she's scared that Sam's gonna kill me. "Well, I tried to-to sleep." I begin and then I decide I don't care what Sam's about to do with me. I just gonna flap everything out. "But then I saw your face, and you were crying and crying and you had red streams of the crying on your face, and it just looked so real that I became scared you had a bad dream about me or wouldn't talk to me or something so then I called you but I couldn't say anything anymore. Don't ask me why, I don't know." I look at them for the first time since I started blapping. I see Carly with her mouth open and Sam frozen to the ground. I walk to her and touch her shoulder lightly. Trying not to scare her, but she jumps a little when I touch her. "Is it a good explanation?" I ask. "I-I think so." She says. "I think I won't kill you." And I hear Carly sighting. "Good, let's go to school." She says. And we go.

_Carly's pov_

Okey, Freddie saved himself from Sam. School went good. Well, GREAT for me! I have an A for my biology! And now we're back home. It's something like 3 PM and we watch on some sites what things they have we maybe could use for the photoshoot. Freddie already found some backgrounds, for Christmas and our winter-clothes, and the beach-clothes. At something like 4.30 PM Sam's cell phone stats beeping. We all jump up and I see Freddie holding onto Sam's arm so he wouldn't fall. How cute! As Freddie let go of Sam, Sam picked up her phone and says "Oh I've got to leave, guys. See you later!" Then she runs out. "Okeeey?" I say confused. Why did she just leave us without telling where you went to or something? "You know where she's going?" I ask Freddie. "No" he says while doing some things on his computer. "Do you like someone at the moment?" I ask him without thinking. Oh-oh. Maybe he thinks I still like him after the accident. He makes a confused face. "No, not really. Why?" he answers me. Come on Carly think! "Oh, just asking. You don't like me anymore do you?" "No… You don't want to date again, right? Cuz I don't really want to." O, Freddie. Just like-like Sam and everything's okey! "No, I'm with Jake remember." "Yeah…" he said-sight. Then he just continued doing stuff on his computer. I text Sam _Why did you so suddenly gone away? _Within 2 minutes I feel my phone buzz. And see Sam's text. _2 ma house. Got some delivery. _Of course Sam used the 2 and didn't said my but ma. It's just Sam. But then I start wondering, what kind of delivery would make Sam leave in 20 seconds. Bet you it's bacon! So I sent her another text. _What kind of delivery makes YOU leave that fast? Bacon? Ham? Other kinds of meat? _Then I feel my phone buzz again. I read _Don't u dare 2 laugh at ma or tell anyone bout this! It was make-up._ Sam went home that fast for make-up? I knew it, she can be girly! With a big proud smile I sent her again a text. _I always knew you could be girly. I'm so proud of you! :D_ _Relax Carls! It's for the bet. Freddie's gonna go 2 school in trunks! _She replied. Oh my god! The bet, I totally forgotten about the bet. Why, would Sam be SO excited to see Freddie in his trunks? _Why you're so excited about that? _I text her. Then again my phone buzzes. _I'm not *Blush*_ She send me. And while Freddie's doing things on his computer I don't even wanna know cuz I wouldn't understand one thing of it, we text along. _**(a/n here are the texts Carly's Italic, Sam's Italic+underlined)**_

_*Blush* ? Sam Puckett *blushes* (in a text) ;D_

_Laugh all you want Shay!_

_You want to see if Freddie has a sixpack don't you?_

_I don't!_

_You forgot the *Blush*_

_Fine; I don't! *Blush*_

_Just admit it Puckett!_

_Admit what? I don't have anything to admit!_

_Sam wants to see Freddie's sixpack_

_Sam wants to see Freddie's sixpack_

_Wait! Does he have a sixpack?_

_Ha, you do want to see it._

_I was just asking if he has one_

_Well…_

_WELL?_

_Yes, remember when we went to the beach and you wouldn't come? That's when I saw his sixpack._

_Wow_

_BTW why didn't you go with us_

_I don't want to tell_

_Why not? You can trust me_

_I'm ashamed of it_

_I won't tell anybody, just tell me!_

_Fine. I was jealous of you_

Sam was jealous of me? _**(a/n these are Carly's thoughts again only the special letters are texts)**_

_WHY?_

Why would Sam be jealous of me? I mean she has everything, her mom is getting better, she has tons of money the only thing she need is…. Is…. Freddie.

_Just cuz I am fat and you're all skinny and tan and I don't like it to see Freddie drool over you_

_**Sam's pov**_

I read the last text I got from Carly: _Sam, you're WAY skinnier than me!_

_Freddie should drool over you, don't think so about yourself, your beautiful_

Beautiful? I think about it for a time then I jump up when I hear my doorbell ring. Oh, thank god that my mom isn't home. Otherwise I had to tell her about the bet and things. I go to the door, sign and get my package. I text Carly once again. _Don't lie, Shay! Especially not to momma! _I know it isn't true. I look in the package and see all the things. Then I get a text from Carly again. _I don't lie to you! You really are skinny and beautiful and Freddie's going to see AND compliment that beautiful body of yours the whole next week! _I look at all the stuff again and take them out, there are all kind of colors eye shadow in a box, there are tons of pink/red/even purple-kind lipglosses/lipsticks and blushes and I got 20 different bright colors of nail polish. Also I have black mascara in different kinds, eye pencils, eyeliners, liquid eyeliners, lash curler, like 10 bottles of perfume and an case with 20 different shaped brushes. So I text Carly about her text earlier. _How can I be skinny? I eat the double of calories that I need every day, maybe even the triple or fourtle. And Freddie's only going to compliment me cuz he has to. Otherwise he wouldn't do it!_

And then we start to text again, a lot!

_Well, you need to run a lot because you get in trouble that much, and you fight with everyone. So maybe then you'll lose the calories or something but you're skinny, I know it otherwise all my clothes would fit you and not only the one's that are too tight for me._

_Whatever but I just got my delivery...and I think it's heaven for you. But I don't know what to do with it._

I've got an idea. I text Freddie! _**(a/n for you so you don't get confused:the names + there text-letters**_

_Carly = italic, __Sam to Carly = itlic + underlined, _**Freddie = bold + underlined, **_**Sam to Freddie = bold + italic + underlined**_

_**get it?- on with the story!)**_

_**Hey Nerd, I competed in a contest to get some make-up for the bet and I won. But with some things I don't know what to do. OK if Carls helps me?**_

**Hey Demon, it's okey but she can't help you prepare she can only before the bet help with telling you what to do with what.**

_Hey Carls, I just texted Freddie and he said you could help me, not prepare but before the bet starts so can you text me when Freddie is gone?_

_Sure, wow you should get a lot of texts today_

_**Freddie's pov**_

Carly already was texting a lot today, probably with Sam and then Sam started to text me too and well one text it was cuz she didn't replied. No thanks or for her thx or something, nothing! Carly was looking on a site with way too expensive clothes while texting with Sam. I asked her what she texted about and she said "Sam thinks she isn't pretty, I think she is. We are kinda arguing. Here this is what I get now: 'Carls you're skinny, I'm fat. You're tan, I'm … the opposite. You're pretty I'm ugly. You're not gonna win this!' Why don't you text her I mean she needs to make herself prettier in girly clothes and make-up but if you think you're ugly you won't be able to make yourself prettier. Cuz you already think you're ugly!" And I didn't know what to say or text about that. So I sit and stare to my screen for a moment. Then Carly screams. "O M G. This dress is soooo cool. I want it!" I roll my eyes and ask "How much is it?" She looks at the price and her smile fades. "$2399,99. I only have 1000 and we haven't all our clothes yet." I've got an idea, maybe Sam can buy it for her.

**Sam, how much money do you have now? **I text her.

_**Don't know, like 10.000 or something why? Want a new computer, Benson? Cuz I'm not going to buy it for you!**_

**No, no it's Carly. She's on this site ****.com**** and she saw this dress for 2399,99. But she only has 1000 and a bit of money and we still need a lot of clothes so I thought maybe you could get her the dress. There's only one dress for 2399,99 so you know which one it is.**

_**Sam's pov**_

That idea of Freddie was actually great! I buy the dress and it says. Delivered at 10PM tonight. Then I text Freddie.

_**Good, idea. I bought it, but don't tell Carly. I want to be it a present for her. I get it or today 10PM or tomorrow 3PM. So it can be I'm not there.**_

And I get a text from Carly again.

_Sam believe me YOU. ARE. SKINNY. AND. BEAUTIFUL._

I'm tired of this

_Okey, okey. I give it up._

**CARLY WON?**

_**You again? Yes Carly won. What bout it?**_

**Oh, nothing. Just Carly read me a text earlier where in stood 'Carls you're skinny, I'm fat. You're tan, I'm … the opposite. You're pretty I'm ugly. You're not gonna win this!'**

_**Well, I'm tired. And she can't change my brain.**_

**But Sam, believe it or not. You are pretty. Even I can say that and I hate you!**

Ouch, that was a hard one. He hates me? I thought we were friends. I don't know what to think now, he complements me and says he hates me.

_Carly, HELP!_

_What's wrong?_

_Well, after I texted you that I gave up I got a text from Freddie_

_And what was in it?_

_He said in big letters 'CARLY WON?'_

_And?_

_So after that one I texted: 'You again? Yes Carly won. What bout it?'_

_When do I have to help you_

_I'm almost there. Then he texted: '_Oh, nothing. Just Carly read me a text earlier where in stood 'Carls you're skinny, I'm fat. You're tan, I'm … the opposite. You're pretty I'm ugly. You're not gonna win this!'

_And then you texted:_

'_Well, I'm tired. And she can't change my brain.'_

_Hey, you texted about me!_

_And now it comes. Then he texted: 'But Sam, believe it or not. You are pretty. Even I can say that and I hate you!' I don't know what to think. He complements me then says he hates me? :'(_

_That was actually kind of mean from Freddie._

_No, chizz_

**Sam? You're alright? Why don't you text back?**

_**Cuz you're crazy!**_

**What do you mean?**

_**You say I'm pretty AND you say you hate me in the same text. What do I have to think bout that?**_

**You say you hate me all the time!**

_**Yes, but you're my friend to. And you never say it. When you say it it's like when Carly says it. She also never says it.**_

_Sam? Are you texting with Freddie?_

_Yes, why?_

_He sits here. With a really confused expression._

_Well, I gotta go, bye._

_Bye. See you tomorrow, I think._

_Yeah, maybe if Freddie goes soon today._

_**Well, Freducation. I gotta go. See ya.**_

After ten minutes I finally get a text back.

**Yeah, see ya tomorrow.**

It's almost 10PM. And my doorbell rings. I go down and open the door. "Delivery for Samantha Puckett" the man says. "I'm Samantha Puckett." I say. I sign and get the delivery. I go to my room and open the box it was a beautiful gold dress even more beautiful here then on the picture on the site.

It was perfect for the princess photo's or for a prom. I bought some dresses for myself too. For the bet I wanted to start with a longer dress so everybody can know I do this for a bet and when everybody knows it I go for shorter dresses. So I open box number 2 and find the longer dress. It was purple-pink and came just over my knees, exactly what I wanted.

In box number 3 I found a shorter dress (for day 2), it had a orange-pink kind of color and came to my knees it had only one strap that was made out of roses. In box number 4 I found a dress that turned out to be I little bit shorter then I expected, I hope it's not too short for school, I mean didn't looked if it fitted I just got them out of the box but it looked like it came over my but and then another 3 inches and that was the dress. It was dark blue and had a silver stripe trough the middle of the dress that became a strap around my neck. And in the last box I found the dress I bought for the princess photo's it was long, strapless, bright pink and had a lot of rushes, perfect for the princess dresses if you ask me. **_(a/n You can find the photo's of the dresses on my profile, there are a lot other photo's too, from Sam's cupcakes and other baked stuff and the clothes they already bought. I hope you look at them. -XXX- SamLufsHam)_**

So I put Carly's dress in the big white box where it came in and put a red ribbon on it. The dresses I bought for myself I put in my dress-thingy. Yes, I have another thingy, now I get so much clothes and dresses for the bet, photo's and from Rob I need it. I went to sleep cuz it's already 11.30 PM and I don't go outside anymore and I'm just really tired. I go to sleep and dream about Freddie. But not bad, he sees me coming in pink princess dress and stands with his mouth open, then he asks me to dance and we dance till I wake-up with a smile on my face. It's Saturday. Two days before the bet starts. I get ready to go to Carly and pick up the box. I walk out the door and scream "Later, mom. I go to Carly."


	10. Chapter 9 iTalk kiss

I wrote this chapter pretty fast, and I've already got new ideas for upcoming chapters **BUT**after a 2 week Christmas and New Years Eve- break school's starting again. So I'll write then a whole less slower then in a week like this chapter.

-XXX- SamLufsHam

Please review, I really wanna know what you guys (and girls) think about my story

* * *

><p><span>Episode 9: iTalk kiss<span>

_Sam's pov_

I walk over the street with the big white box and my box with make-up in my hands. When I'm almost at Carly's I get pulled into the alley next to Bushwell Plaza. "Hey!" I scream. "Shut it!" Someone says, I know that voice! "Griffin?" I ask. Not again, last time Freddie saved me, now I'm alone. If he can get me I'll be dead in no time. "Of course, you didn't really think I would just let it be after Techie Boy broke my nose , you was the problem. Now you're going to pay for it. "Fine how much do you want?" I say, tough Sam's coming back.

"What? How much do I want?" he asks confused and let go of my wrists.

"Yeah, I had to pay! How much money? Let's see, I just got $100,- from my grandmother and I wanted to spent it on bacon but, if I give you the money will you stay away from me?" of course I made that up, I'm so rich now, I don't mind about those 100.

"Sure, but…" He starts to speak and then just trails of while I give him the money.

"But what?" I wanna know now! "Tell me!"  
>I shake him, pick up his wrists and push them against the wall. "But. What?" I ask him again.<p>

He looks at me with a weird look on his face. "But this" he says, then leans his face to me and kisses me softly on the lips. It felt crazy, I had my eyes open and didn't kiss back. But I still felt guilty it was like I was cheating on Freddie, even tough we're not together. After about 12 seconds he stops kissing me and looks at me with that weird face again, and then I know it, it's a loving face. Griffin is in love with me? I can't believe that! So I ask "You like me?"

"No, he says. "I love you. I'm in love with you Sam Puckett!"

Ooooh, help. He leans in for another kiss but I step back and let go of his wrists that I still had pushed against the wall till now. "I need to go" I say, pick up the boxes that he lay on another few boxes and run away. To Carly's apartment.

I Run all the way up to her apartment, not bothering to take the elevator just run up the stairs. I run and run till I'm in the apartment, I shut the door and turn around. Everybody's staring at me; Carly, Spencer and Freddie.

"You ran all the way up the stairs?" Freddie asks.

"Yes….I…Griffin….." I try to explain but I almost can't breathe.

"Griffin?" Carly screams and runs to me. "What did he do?"

I put the boxes down but luckily nobody looks at them.

"I told you Griffin was a scary creep" Spencer says.

"I…..Griffin…..Alley" I still can't talk normal.

"Wow guys, give her some space she almost can't breathe." Freddie says.

He's so sweet and I see Carly behind him having that look on her face that says 'he's starting to like her'. After 10 minutes I still can't breathe or talk. I look at them with a terrified look in my eyes.

"Sam, you need to breathe slowly. Try to breathe in via your nose and out trough your mouth" Freddie says. I try it but after 3 breaths I don't have enough oxygen and start breathing heavily trough my mouth.

"Carly come here!" Freddie calls. Carly comes and Freddie says "Hold your hand on her stomach and don't let her make that heavily breaths. Sam try it again."

With Carly's hand pushing my stomach down it goes a bit better but I can't breathe normal yet. "Okey it's getting better, now try to breathe in and out trough you nose only." Freddie says. I'm trying, I really am trying but I can't.

"Let me help you but say it when you really need to breath trough your mouth."

Freddie says and puts his hand on my mouth. His hand is soft and when I breathe I smell his sweet smell like cinnamon and something fresh and fruity. But I can hardly breath and there goes a tear down my cheek. "Should I let go?" Freddie asks. But I nod my head 'No'. Although breathing gets hard I wanna keep going. And within 2 minutes I breathe normally, Carly let's go of my stomach and Freddie of my nose. I can't help it but stare into his eyes. And I can't stop staring. "Sooo" Carly says. "You want some lemonade?" and that caught my attention. "Yeah, sure." I say while looking at her with 'thanks' in my eyes. I drink my lemonade really fast and Carly asks "What happened now with Griffin?"

"Well" I start my story. "I was walking to yours when I got pulled in the alley beside Bushwell. Then Griffin, who was the one that pulled me in there, held me with my wrists to the wall and said I needed to pay for what happened with him and Techie Boy." When I said Techie Boy I pointed to Freddie and Freddie yelled "Did HE called me Techie Boy again?"

"Yes," I say. "But what's wrong with it I give you nicknames all the time."

"Well, I just…I'm used to your voice saying it, somebody else is just not fun. You don't really mean it, you say it for fun."

"Yeah, your probably right. I don't like it when somebody says he hates me too." I say referring to our last 'texting-argument'.

"I'm sorry I said well… texted that OK?" he says.

"Can you two fight about that another time? I want to hear Sam's story." Spencer says.

I continue my story "Alright where was I oh right well, Griffin said I had to pay so I asked him how much he wanted. He became confused and let go of my wrists. So I made up a story that I got $100 from my grandmother and that if he stayed away from me that he could have it. So I gave him the money but he said after he said sure, but. So I wanted to now what he wanted to say and I held his wrists against the wall. And then now comes the horrible part."

"Wait" Carly interrupted me. "Wasn't the horrible part when you got pulled into the alley?"

"Well," I say. "It was horrible but not as horrible as now. So I pushed his wrists against the wall and asked for the third time 'but what?' And then he said 'But this' and leaned toward me and kissed me for 12 long, long seconds."

I saw that Freddie had a hard time dealing with this, does he like me back. No, probably not.

"He kissed you?" Carly asks. And I nod yes. "And what, did you kiss back?" Freddie asked.

"No I didn't kiss back, but then I asked if he liked me and he said no."

"Wait a minute" Spencer says. "He kisses you and when you asked him if he likes you he says no? Then why would he kiss you? It's not like you world's greatest kisser!"

"Spencer!" Carly yells. "It's not like you experienced it, so Freddie" she says while turning to Freddie with a devious look. "Is Sam the best kisser ever?"

I'm getting nervous and I see he's getting nervous too. "Well, I have to say, you and Sam are so far the only girls I kissed on the lips." Oh my gosh, I hope it will be just me and Carly. "And who was the best kisser?" Spencer asked him.

"I…well…..I…I don't know okey? It's been a year since my kiss with Sam and three months since the kisses with Carly. And that truth or dare kiss doesn't count."

"Alright, alright. But guys. My story wasn't finished yet." I say.

"Oh well, finish it." Spencer says.

"So after the kiss I asked him if he liked me and he said 'No'. But then he said that he….he…..l-lo-lo" I couldn't say more.

"That he what?" Freddie asks.

"THAT HE LOVED ME!" I scream. "And then I just said I needed to go and ran away. All the way up the stairs and couldn't breathe for 25 minutes!"

"Griffin?" Carly says.

"Loves?" Spencer says.

"Y-you?" Freddie says with a stutter.

"Yes, but I don't love him, I don't like him, I hate him and I'm afraid of him." I say.

"But I came here in first place to give you this." I say while giving Carly the big white box with the red ribbon on it. Luckily the subject is changed.

"For me?" she asks. I nod and she opens the box. Gets out the dress and squalls "Oh. My. God. It's the dress I saw on that website yesterday that way too expensive one! But how do you know?"

"Freddie texted me 'bout it" I say. "But now, Freddifer, you need to go."

"But, what, why?" he asks, kinda.

"Cuz, Carly needs to help me with my make-up." I explain while leading him to the door.

"Alright." He says while getting out of the door with an angry face.

"Bye-Bye, Angry face." I say while swaying the door closed.

"Make-up?" Spencer asks.

"It's for a bet with Freddie, you also can see me wearing girly clothes next week. Also for the bet." I explain

I pick up the box and Carly and I go to her room.

"So where do I start?" I ask.

"Well, mostly I start with foundation but you don't need or have that. So then we start with your eyes. First let me see your mascaras." She says.

I search trough the box and find 6 mascara's.

"Soooo, what's the difference between all those mascaras?" I ask.

"Well," Carly says while picking up one mascara. "This one's waterproof so you can cry with it or anything." She picks up another one. "This one's for making it curl up. This one for length, this one for volume, this one for length and volume and this one for length, volume and curl." She says while picking them up one by one.

"Got it, now?" I ask.

"Eyeliners? Eye pencils? What do you have?"

I show them and Carly explains what I have to do with them next on she explains the eye shadow, lash curler, lipglosses, lipsticks, blushes and what I have to use with what.

"So," she asks. "You know the rules now?"

"Yes, rule 01. never bright lips plus bright eyes

rule 02. always use the big brush for the blush

rule 03. always use the little brush for the eye shadow

rule 04. not to much perfume

rule 05. using more kinds of the same color eye shadow is good (trough each other)

rule 06. using more kinds of different colors eye shadow is wrong (trough each other)

rule 07. don't be afraid of the lash curler

rule 08. take your time for your make-up

rule 09. first put on your clothes so your make-up won't mashes up when your putting your clothes on.

rule 10. be fully awake before you put on your make-up when you rub your eyes you'll look like a mess

(special Sam) rule 11. you need to be cute so no smokey eyes, like I taught you"

I read from the paper. "You know your rules to?" I ask her.

" Yes, rule 01. don't do flirty with Freddie

rule 02. wake up Sam when she's dreamy with Freddie

rule 03. don't wake up Sam when she's sleeping, let Freddie do it

rule 04. get Sam and Freddie together by leaving them alone and helping Sam being flirty and fabulous." She reads from her paper.

I put my paper in the box with make-up and we go down stairs.

"I go tell Freddie he can come again." Carly says.

"No!" I yell. "I have make-up on."

"So you have smokey eyes. And you liked them so much that you didn't want to get them off, by the way you look sexy and threatening at the same time now so… caaching!" she makes a crazy sounds but I get it.

"Alright, alright let him come." I say.

She leaves and I go to the kitchen. I have an amazing idea. When I turn around and walk to Freddie he will be or scared or paralyzed by my smokey eyes. I hear the sound of the door closing and turn around, I see Freddie and Carly coming my way.

"I leave to get Freddie and I am gone for 2 minutes and when I come back your head's in the fridge again!" Carly complains.

"Stop complaining, do you want some ham or not?" I say.

"Yes." She quickly says and walks towards me.

"Freddie?" I ask. "You want some ham too? I'm now in a happy mood so now you can get some, later maybe not."

"Sure," he says. "Why so happy?"

"Cuz Carly taught me everything I need to know to win the bet AND she learned me to make smokey eyes! I looove smokey eyes, so black and dark." I say.

He eats some ham. "Those smokey eyes of you are not cute so no smokey eyes for the bet. They're really Sam, but you need to be Samantha." He says.

"Yeah-yeah making fun of my name Fredward? I can do that too!" I say.

Then I yawn and say "Guys, I'm gonna sleep. Wake me up when girly cow starts."

"No!" Carly screams. "Your make-up will be ruined."

"Alright I'll take it off were is that stuff you use for it?" I ask her.

"In my room. Let me get it for you." She says and runs up the stairs, leaving me alone with Freddie.

"Why are you always so tired?" Freddie asks.

"Cuz I do a lot of things and I got 25 minutes almost no air!" I yell.

"Alright, alright! I get it, you don't have to yell at me." He says.

"Yeah I'm probably just tired, by the way uuh thanks for what you did when I couldn't breathe." I say.

"Is the world ending? Sam Puckett says thanks?" Freddie screams.

I giggle. It's not Sammish to giggle but I just have to giggle when he says it that funny. I just love him like that.

"Don't get used to it" I say. To let him see that not only my smokey eyes are dark, but too a bit of Sam.

"Wish I could…" he says.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you in that text, I didn't meant it. But I meant that you we're pretty. Those smokey eyes look good on you too, but I think I like the cute or just the natural look better on you." He says.

I'm speechless. I stare at him and I hear Carly scream "Got it!" and she runs to give me the bottle. I wipe my smokey eyes away and go to sleep. I dream again about Freddie, he stands there and my face was at one side of him and Carly's face on his other side. He looks back and ford trough us. Sets a step in Carly's direction, then steps back to the middle, then steps a step in my direction, then steps back in the middle. I don't want him to chose anybody. I just want to live happily ever after with both of them and Spencer. But he's not in my dream, when he's in my dream he's most of the time just building a sculpture or stands with us or is doing something crazy-Spencer-like thing. In my dream nothing else happens just Freddie who can't decide wich way to go it really frustrades me.

_Freddie's pov_

Sam sleeps on the couch and me and Carly watch some tv, well…. I watch tv while Carly is texting with Jake. It's fine by my I just watch some tv and look at Sam to see if everything's alright when she stirrs. You never know what she's dreaming about now. But then she started speaking softly and I see that Carly finally pays attention.

"Freddie" she says.

"She says my name in her sleep?" I ask.

"Well, she's dreaming more about you now. Especially nightmares so let's hope this is not one of them. Otherwise, you wake her! Last time I woke her she started crying about you, I don't like to see Sam crying, when she sees you she knows she can't start crying cuz she don't want anybody but me to see her crying." She explains immediately when I wanted to complain.

"Alright, when it get's worse I wake her." I say.

"Freddie, no. Don't" she says with a stressed face.

One more time and I wake her.

I see a drop of sweat on her face. And she says "Don't do it!"

"Should I wake her up?" I ask Carly.  
>"I think you should." She says.<p>

So I walk up to her and touch her shoulder but she doesn't move.

"Sam….Sam..wake up" I say softly to her and she stirrs a bit but doesn't wakes up.

"Freddie, you… don't" she says.

"How do I wake her up without her killing me?" I ask Carly.

"You can…. Tickle her feet or….. shake her?" Carly says.

"I'll just shake her, she might not like it when **I **tickle her feet, you maybe but…" I say. I really don't want her to be upset with me.

So I shake her a bit, her eyes open a bit.

"Fweddiiieeee…." She moanes. "Lemme sleeep. Girlie cow doesn't start yeet."

"But you said my name, more than once!" I say.

A few seconds after I said those words her eyes fly open.

"You didn't had a nightmare again, did you?" I ask.

"No, not yet. But it was kinda horrible to watch it." Sam says kinda confused.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You, you stood there and on the one side I way on the other side Carly. And you couldn't decide wich way to go. I know it sounds crazy but you guys are the only ones I have. I don't have any more real friends." She says.

"Probably cuz we were talking about who was the best kisser!" Carly says.

"Yeah, probably." Sam says still a bit confused. "Oh look Girly Cow is starting!" she screams and we go watch the new episode of Girlie Cow. When it ends Sam goes immediately home.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you liked it<p>

again **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

-XXX- SamLufsHam


	11. Chapter 10 iWrite

So, the tenth part of my story is finally here! I hope you guys like it!

and **PLEASE REVIEW ME! I BEG YOU! **

* * *

><p><span>Episode 10: iWrite<span>

**Sam's pov**

I'm home, Freddie said I said his name in my sleep. What did I do?

So I decide I should sent Carly a text, again, we text a lot lately.

_Did I say something embarrassing or something?_

_No you just said things like "Freddie, no, don't do it!" what was that dream about? And why did go went home? _She texted back

_I dreamt that Freddie stood… somewhere and my face was on his left and yours on his right, and he couldn't choose which way to go, just like I said earlier. And I went home cuz I had an idea for a new song. Actually for 2 one new for Freddie and one for my mother. Need to go writing now, you can sent me one last text and I will read it but I won't text back._

_Oh I thought you were just making something up for Freddie but it's not that weird and hey, it's a dream! _I read from her text then toss my phone on my bed and push the button for my guitar-thingy.

My guitars come out and I take a moment with them, I take out my acoustic guitar fist and strum the strings. Then I get my first electric guitar, it's purple then in the middle is my father's (acoustic) guitar, it looks kinda new but it's black and has a few scars. I don't take him out yet, I want to save him for the special moment where I'm gonna sing for my mom and Rob. I hope she won't freak cuz I still have dad's guitar. Well, moving on then comes my second electric guitar. Carly must've seen just a white guitar but I know the secret and it looks so funny so I switch the button on the guitar and it became a neon yellow-to-pink-to-purple guitar. I love it but mostly I play the acoustic guitar sometimes I make an acoustic and a fast version with electric guitar or something but most of the time it's just the acoustic version. Then I come to my last guitar, the guitar I decorated myself. I made a swirly design on it and it's just an electric guitar.

Then I get out my acoustic guitar and a paper and start writing songs. After a while of writing I have two melody's and a few parts of the songs. I decided to make Freddie's song a lullaby. I had an verse and the chorus already.

**Freddie's lullaby**

**Goodbye**

**_(a/n this is originally goodbye by Avril Lavigne but she doesn't exist in this story, nobody of the real singers exist but I'll use their songs for Sam to sing and write them, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!)_**

**Verse **

**Goodbye brown eyes  
>Goodbye for now<br>Goodbye sunshine  
>Take care of yourself<strong>

**Chorus**

**I have to go  
>I have to go<br>I have to go and leave you alone  
>But always know<br>Always know  
>Always know that I love you so<br>I love you so  
>I love you so<br>**

So that's for the Freddie song. I hide it in my Freddie-thingy. I have my song for my mom and Rob kinda done.

**Song for mom and Rob**

**The best day**

_**(a/n again this is Taylor Swifts song but I don't own anything)**_

**I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
>I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run<br>Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
>I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home<strong>

**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall**  
><strong>But I know you're not scared of anything at all<strong>  
><strong>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away<strong>  
><strong>But I know I had the best day with you today<strong>

**I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean**  
><strong>I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys<strong>  
><strong>And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away<strong>  
><strong>And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names<strong>

**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school**  
><strong>But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you<strong>  
><strong>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay<strong>  
><strong>But I know I had the best day with you today<strong>

**I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger**  
><strong>That smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am<strong>  
><strong>I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run<strong>  
><strong>And I had the best days with you<strong>

**There is a video I found from back when I was three**  
><strong>You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me<strong>  
><strong>It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs<strong>  
><strong>And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world<strong>

**And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall**  
><strong>I know you were on my side even when I was wrong<strong>  
><strong>And I love you for giving me your eyes<strong>  
><strong>For staying back and watching me shine<strong>  
><strong>And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say<strong>  
><strong>That I had the best day with you today<strong>

So that's my song for Rob and mom, I want to sing it before or after I have to dress up girly. Otherwise I look like such an pretty little good girl. For the record brain; I'm not!

I see Frothy jumping on my bed, it always amazes me how that little guy can jump on my bed with only three legs. I take him in my arms and he falls asleep quickly after I took him. He always reminds me of myself, falling asleep everywhere! I remember the time I fell asleep in Carly's room half upside down and Carly threw a pillow at me and I blamed Freddie, good times! It's crazy to believe it's only three weeks ago. So back to the song singing, I decide to text Carly to see if I can perform my song tomorrow at her place._** (a/n again: the names + there text-letters **__Carly = italic, __Sam to Carly = italic + underlined__**on with the story!)**_

_Hey Carls, me again. Can I perform my song that I just wrote for my mom and Rob at your place tomorrow?_

Not much later I get a text back, that girl must have her phone with her 24/7!

_Sure but Freddie will probably be there too, can he hear it too?_

Shoot, I didn't think about that. Well he has to hear me singing one time and then better a song I wrote for my mom and 'dad' then some crappy love song I wrote for him. I can't believe I call my own songs crappy but they are.

_Well, didn't think bout that but yeah he can listen to it. Not that I want to but better this song then a crappy little love song!_

_That's my Sam! You're being yourself again! I'm happy about that, I rather have you and Freddie fighting than you scared of Freddie. But I also rather have you and Freddie kissing than fighting._

Haha that's Carly always explaining things in every little detail in a text.

_So what time should I come tomorrow?_

And that's me, fast and not to many details.

_I dunno, I think round 2 PM or something but you can come earlier to sound check and everything. _

_Carls, I'm not Freddison. I don't need a sound check it acoustic guitar and my voice. I don't need a mic. or something just me and the guitar of my father._

About that guitar, I hope my mom won't be furious or break the guitar. Well, Rob is there to relax her. After a time texting with Carly I text her I'm tired and go to sleep. I put the guitar in the extra standard next to my bed. And with Frothy still in my arms I lay down and get to sleep.

* * *

><p>please review, it seems like nobody reads my story. Or likes it!<br>So please, please, please review my story. I'm begging you.  
>If my story or English sucks just say it. I can cut a real short end after it or go on with the story much longer.<p>

-XXX- SamLufsHam


	12. sorry! SPOILER ALERT chapter 11  help

Hey guys, I'm reaaaaallly sorry, it's been almost 2 months since my last update. I'm soo ashamed but first my computer was, well… I don't know what was wrong with it but it was broken and it didn't work for a while. Then my week of exams came and now I finally have time I'm writing the new chapter right now and have about 1 page full. If anyone has an idea give me it, you can work with the story too just review me you idea! And if I like it, it will come into the story. But don't be dissapointed too fast! Maybe it's 3 chapters before your idea comes, and if I use it I'll give you credit for it in the part where I always talk and BEG YOU TO REVIEW before and after the story.

However here comes a SPOILER ALERT!

This is a little part from the next chapter, don't know the name yet if you know a good name, just review me it, here comes the 'little story':

I wake up around 9 AM with Fothy licking my face. I laugh and pet Frothy, get up and go to my little kitchen to get Frothy it's food. I get my father's guitar out of my guitar thingy and look at it in amazement for a while. It still shines as beautiful as the time me dad taught me my first 'song'. It were only a few chords and we sang just every line on it, like 'it's breakfast' or 'go to bed you sleepy head', I miss the times we sung those things together and I feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I swipe it away fast, put the guitar in my gauitarcast and go downstairs.

….and? what do you think of my little sneakpeak?

Know anything for the chapter? What should I do? Please help me then it might be an even better story then it would be if I wrote it al.

Well, bye for now, please review me your thoughts, ideas, anything you want. You can also PM me.

Like always

-XXX- SamLufsHam


	13. Chapter 11 iSing my song

Hey, I know it's been kinda long since my last real update but here it is. I really hope you like it.

* * *

><p><span>Episode 11: iSing my song<span>

_Sam's POV_

I wake up around 9 AM with Fothy licking my face. I laugh and pet Frothy, get up and go to my little kitchen to get Frothy it's food. I get my father's guitar out of my guitar thingy and look at it in amazement for a while. It still shines as beautiful as the time me dad taught me my first 'song'. It were only a few chords and we sang just every line on it, like 'it's breakfast' or 'go to bed you sleepy head', I miss the times we sung those things together and I feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I swipe it away fast, put the guitar in my gauitarcast and go downstairs. I see my mom and Rob eating breakfat and say "I go to Carly okey? And I have a surprise for you so can you be there around 2 PM?"

"Sure, see you at 2" says my mom.

"Bye!" yells Rob just before I'm out the door.

Then I head to Carly's.

_Carly's POV_

I was watching Girly Cow in my PJ's when suddenly the door bursted open.

Sam stood there with her guitar case and a frightend look.

"What's wrong Sam?" I ask her.

"Well, I was walking to yours when I realised, I only sing good when I want to and I've never sung under this much pressure. What if I sing bad?"

No, don't tell me MY Sam Puckett is… is afraid she's bad at singing.

"Sam, I'm sure you sing amazingly great!" I say to comfort her.

Obviously it didn't work I see as her face is still tensed.

"But, Carly.. F-Freddie will be there to a-and if I mess up around him he'll make fun of me and… and… and" She says.

But I cut her of "Well, sing now for me a bit, You know, to warm up, and then I now you're singing voice. You're real singing voice I now you're faking it with singing games and stuff."

She sighs and stares a bit of in space and then answers "Fine, but you have to sing along with me. Wich song?"

I think for a bit and then start to sing the themesong of Girly Cow after a few lines Sam sing along and we sing it three times, Sam's real singing voice was amazing, better than mine how can she be nervous? Of course when you're singing in front of you're parents and crush you're a bit scared but it's nothing for Sam to be scared. "Sam you sing amazing! If you just sing like that everyone will love it. You're mom, Rob and Freddie."

"But not when I'm really nervous!" she starts freaking more and more.

To make it worse Freddie comes in.

"What's it with her?" he asks.

"She has to sing a song for her mom and Rob and she's reaaaallly nervous about it" I explain.

"Sam? Nervous? Is this real?" he asks.

"Shut it Benson, I need to sing for the only people who care for me and it's my own written song and I'm really freeeeaking out!" She yells to him.

Wow being nervous makes her the old Sam again.

"Relax Sam" he says. "Want me to give you a neckrub?"

_Sam's POV_

A…a….a neck rub? Like in rubbing my neck? By Freddie? Of course! I want to yell it, but something in my head says this isn't right. Freddie OFFERING to give me a neckrub.

"You're offering it now, Benson?" I ask and he smirks.

"First you demand me to, than you don't want me to? I don't get you anymore." He says. Still smirking that amaaaazing smrik I love so much. It's like he knows it.

"No I want you to." I say as he walks behind the couch to me and starts rubbing my neck. "Just wondering why."

"Well," he starts. "you sing for the only people who care about you so those people can give you something back I think. You're mom has given you Rob, Rob has given you money and stuff, Carly and Spencer gave you a place to life including food and weekly hams….. so I thought let's do something too. A neck rub." Has he tought of this? That's an good answer. And he is an amaaaaaazing neck rubber. I even want to moan a little. NO, BAD SAM! This is Freddie, you're crush you can't moan for something he does. But…..but…

"mmmmm" I moan. Noooooooooooo! Please tell me he didn't hear that. Please Sam! You're soooo stupid.

"Did you just moan?" Freddie asks.

"No." I answer, maybe even too quickly.

"I'm pretty sure you just moaned." Carly says.

"Thanks for the support Carls. And I can't help it if someone is a good neck rubber I moan."

"So I'm a good neck rubber?" he asks.

Wait a minute, he's enjoying this! He enjoys my humilliation!

This isn't right! But the rubbing is soooo right! My Freddie loving Sam and my reputation loving Sam are fighting in my head again! I hate them.

Although they are both part of me. I didn't notice sooo much time had passed cuz when I looked at the tv I saw Girly Cow. That begins at 1.20 PM

OMG, they're here in less than an hour!

I need to sing in less then an hour!

Do I even remember the words?

I start freaking out again!

"What's wrong?" Freddie asks.

Just don't panic Sam, pretend nothingis happening and you're not freaking out.

"What could've been wrong with me?" I ask.

"Well, I think you're kinda freaking out again." He says.

"Why would I?" I ask again.

"Well, your neck is more tensed and I'm pretty sure I just felt your heartbeat speeding up." He says it like 'I know you, don't try to lie to me' but I know I can't come out of this.

"Fine, I'm freaking again. But in half an hour now I have to sing." I explain.

"Just relax, I'm sure you sing good." He says. And I relax a little, his voice is kind of calming in a weird way.

The time flies by and before I know it it's 3 o'clock.

There's a knock on the door and I think I know who this is.

But when Spencer opens the door Mrs. Benson stands there.

"Freddie!" she says. "What are you doing?"

Probably cuz he was still rubbing my neck since I tensed at the doorknock.

"Relax mom, Sam is really stressed cuz she has to sing in a few minutes for her mom and her moms boyfriend." Freddie says.

"Oh, Samantha do you sing?" she says kinda surprised.

"I can, if I want to" I say.

"Well, I exually came to get Freddie but would you mind if I stay to hear you sing?" she asks.

"No of course we don't mind." Carly answers fast.

"uuh, can you excuse me for a minute?" I say as I get up and drag Carly to the kitchen.

"What the fudge is wrong with you? Why did you invite her?" I ask furiously in a kind way.

"She's Freddie's mom!" she says.

"So?" I don't get it.

"So; if you want Freddie you'll get his mom with him sooner or later." She explains.

"Well, I was hoping on later and by the way why now? All the pressure is getting worse and worse."

I can see she doesn't has an answer for it but of course being lucky little Carly, she's saved by the bell…. Well saved by the knock on the door.

Oh my….. why….. why…. Why?

"Hi, I'm Pam and this is my boyfriend Rob." I hear my mom introduce herself and Rob to Freddie and his mom.

They all say hello and stuff while I'm still in the kitchen.

"Where's Sam?" Rob asks.

"In the kitchen, of course." Carly says.

"Yeah, of course." Mom says.

"Sam! You're coming?" she screams.

"Sure." I say and walk slowly to them they make place for me, I get the whole couch with Freddie. I get my guitar case and lay it on my lap. I breathe in and out. In and out. In and out. And open the guitar case. I get out the old, black but still shiny guitar while Freddie puts away the guitar case and sits back. I look at everyone and specially my mom. She stares at the guitar.

"Mom?" I say. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"T-That guitar, is it your fathers?" she asks. Exactly what I was afraid of.

"Yes, I kept it and started playing again, why, anything wrong?" I ask.

"N-no, just. It surprises me how long you've kept it. If I had it and I had an trantum about your dad I would've tore it apart." She says. I'm glad she doesn't freak out. "But just start playing, dear." She says.

Dear… it sounds so weird coming from my mother's mouth.

I strum the snares first a time. The guitar is still perfectly GESTEMD.

I start playing. Then the first lines come.

"I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
>I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run<br>Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
>I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home" I sing the first verse. I look up when playing the little bit between verse and chorus and see my mom, Rob, Mrs. Benson, Spencer and Freddie in amazment looking at me. And Carly sits there looking proud. I smile a bit my voice is great, not cracky or anything else just good, when I stars singing again. "I don't know why all the trees change in the fall. But I know you're not scared of anything at all.<br>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
>But I know I had the best day with you today." The chorus is done. And look at my guitar again while playing a bit. Now I start singing again. "I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean<br>I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
>And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away<br>And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names**" **I'm lucky I have Carly, otherwise this really would've happened. But Carly was there for me when I was 13 and almost got expelled, lost all my other friends but Carly and Freddie.

The other chorus starts now. "I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
>But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you<br>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
>But I know I had the best day with you today" I smile at Carly while singing this.<p>

The next part I sing for Rob and I look at him while singing it "I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
>That smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am<br>I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
>And I had the best days with you"<p>

And now I sing for my real father with the tears in my eyes. "There is a video I found from back when I was three  
>You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me<br>It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
>And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world"<p>

And the last part for my mom, I look at her with the tears still in my eyes but still smiling "And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you were on my side even when I was wrong<br>And I love you for giving me your eyes  
>For staying back and watching me shine<br>And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
>That I had the best day with you today" I look at my guitar and strum the guitar strings after the last words and look back at them. What would they think.<p>

"OH MY GOSH! You're amaaaaaaazinggg" Spencer screams.

"Well, I have to agree with Spencer, you have a lovely voice. So much different than you're talking voice." Mrs. Benson says.

"Wow Sam, I thought you would be almost as good as Carly but really, sorry Carly, you're better than Carly!" Freddie says and I smile a bit.

"Well, well, well, you're voice is coming trough?" my mom asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Your father had that kind of voice too," she says. "I loved how you both sung, so I'm happy you kept the guitar and made your voice sound as good as your dads"

I see the tears blink in her eyes and hug her. Rob hugs us too "That was the prettiest singing I've ever heard." He says.

I'm happy and return back home with Rob and mom.

All by all this way an amazing day.

Singing with Carly, neck rub from Freddie, singing by myself and getting compliments. I think of all this while falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Soooo... did you like it? I hope so. PLEASE review. I would really appreciate it.<p>

-XXX- SamLufsHam


	14. Chapter 12 iBet Day 1

Sooo, I really hope you like this new chapter. There is a slight hint Freddie's gonna get some feelings for Sam too. Please review my story I wanna see how bad/good it is. And they make me write faster. I'm not gonna put 5 reviews for a new chap but just I ask you to review, favorite and alert my story.

Well, have fun reading

SamLufsHam

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12; iBet (day 1)<span>

_Sam's POV_

Today's the day, Monday!

I hate modays, they're so depressing. But I hate this Monday especially. The Monday me and Freddie's bet starts. So when I wake up I get up and get frothy it's food. I shower quick and wash my hair good. Then I go in my bathrobe to my closet, well I just press the button from my thingy with dresses. I let myself fall in the bean bag and look at the dresses. After I saw them all, including some crazy ones like the hamburger dress, I decide which one I wear today. It's a white dress with a little bit brown on top and in between the white and brown parts a red bow. I put on the dress with white high heels with a bow around my ankle and start with my make-up. It's just some mascara, blush and light glittery white eyeshadow. After I'm done with that I curl my hair a little more curlier and prettier as usual and put on a big black trench coat. I covers everything, from the bottom of my dress to my face you can't even see most of my face cause of the hood. I go to school and when I enter I see about everyone I know and everyone I don't know. What the heck is going on? It was dark first but then the lights switch on. First I'm blinded by the lights but then I see a certain Fredward Benson come out of all the people, even Ted is standing with them.

"Sam, Sam, Sam" he says. "That's not very girly…."

"Well, this isn't my real outfit. It's underneath the coat" I say.

"But what's everyone doing here?" I ask immediately so he can't talk first.

"They all wanna see the cute side of Sam Puckett" Freddie says.

"Even you Ted?" I ask unbelievably raising my eyebrows.

"Yes Sam, now let us see that cute outfit of yours." Ted responds.

"Okey….." I say.

First I put off my hood and lay my curls more prettier on my shoulders and back.

Then I slowly untie the knot of my belt and put off my whole coat. I hear gasps and look up.

I see everyone looking at me like they just saw a….a…..a flying ham or something amazing like that. But they were staring at me. I see Freddie looking at me with his mouth wide open.

"Soooo… close your mouth Benson and Carls, is this outfit good enough?"

Freddie closes his mouth quickly and blushes a bit.

"Let's see," Carly says, she's really taking this seriously. "A dress, extra curled hair, make-up and… oooooh those shoes are soooo cute! Yes it's all great"

I turn to Freddie.

"Something you wanna say to me Freddie?" I ask, waiting for my compliment.

"Nah…." He says. "I have all day" he whispers to me when I give him a confused look.

"Fine" I say but growl on the inside.

"You saw it, I can be cute so go on, I've had enough of you." I say to the crowd.

"Doesn't Freddie has to give you an compliment?" Carly asks me when everybody is gone and we walk to our lockers.

"Yeah, but he said he has all day." I say while sighting.

"I bet he just couldn't think of anything." I continue.

"What?" Carly almost screams and I shush her.

"Sam, he was almost drooling when you put off your coat." She speaks a little softer now.

He was? I didn't really saw him. I just saw a lot of boys with their mouths open and all the girls were just giving me compliments. Well, more my clothes and stuff than me 'oh how cute is that dress' 'I wanna have those shoes' and 'where did you buy that eyeshadow?' was all I heard.

"Yeah well, it's only the clothes and stuff everyone including Freddie likes not me." I say.

I see Carly was going to say something but I hear the bell and go off to class.

When I step in the classroom, I was the last one of course, Miss Briggs looks at me. No, she stares at me. It's kind of creepy.

"What?" I say. "I'm not late this time."

"No, but….but…." Miss Briggs can only say.

"Yeah, I look different I know!" I say.

This is getting annoying maybe I'll loose the bet if EVERYONE is going to act like that for the rest of the whole week.

"Yes, you actually look nice." She says. Still kinda confused.

I go to my seat, with some staring of boys and girls who weren't waiting for me.

_Freddie's POV_

I'm in English and I never get bothered in here cuz, the teacher knows I always work hard. And I've already made a part of what I have to do when I was making my homework. 'nerd!' I hear Sam's voice in my head. Oh this is BAD if I really am hearing Sam in my head. I'm spending too much time with her. But to think of Sam she was really pretty today. When she put off her hood I wanted to touch her beautiful silky curls and when she put of her long coat I just couldn't help but stare, her body just fitted precisely in the dress. You could see every line of her body and she was oh so thin…. I don't know how she does it with all the food she eats. I don't know why I didn't say anything when she was waiting for her compliment now I can think of so many things; her hair, her eyes, her skin, her legs, her little feet, her sense of style, her smile, her bodyline, her everything! But I said I had all day. I don't know why! I just couldn't think of anything. Was I just so starstruck cuz of her body I couldn't think of anything anymore? I think I was just scared I would say TOO much. Like yelling everything I thought. It would go something like this 'Oh my God! You look so beautiful! I mean that dress just fits you so good and and and…' then I would look around at everyone and see everyone staring at me, secretly snickering and I would blush till I was purple! Yeah I don't want that but….. I'll have to look at her while saying it so I don't know how I'm gonna handle this. I go a few pages further in my notebook. I see Sam and Carly's pictures. I secretly stuck them there so when I'm bored I can look at them. Now I take a picture from Carly I wanted to put there too. But I cut off a few parts till I only have the dress. I lay under Sam's head, it's not the same but she still looks flattering. I look at her for the rest of the class English but also at math and Spanish and biology. I'm done with my work really fast so I can look at her. I try and can control my heartbeat while looking at her cut-picture. I also have 2 pictures of Carly and Sam's eyes. So I try looking into them but my heart just keeps beating fast, it's or cuz she has a threatening look in her eyes or cuz she's so 'close' or cuz she just has such beautiful eyes. I get bothered looking in her eyes and at her body by the loud bell. School's almost over only PE. I'm having that with Carly but thank you lord, not with Sam. I mostly sit during PE cuz of my horrible dodgeball skills and that my teacher would just let me sit it out. One problem! I thought this way I could avoid talking to Carly but she's not feeling well and sits next to me.

"Hey" she says softly trying to sound sickly but I know she is faking it. She can't lie very well but Mrs. Cantwell will believe everything.

"You don't have to play sick around me" I say.

"Okey, you've got me" she says.

"But why didn't you gave Sam a compliment this morning?" she continues.

Aaaaarhh. The only question I hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Uuuuuuuh, just cause…" I say but can't think of anything.

"You know, you're kinda upsetting Sam, she thinks everyone only likes her clothes and make-up and she's just the wearer of them."

"What but….but… How can she think THAT?" I ask.

"Don't ask me I said you were almost drooling over her but…" she goes on but I interrupt her.

"I wasn't drooling!" I yell.

"Dude, I saw your face and if Sam didn't snap you out of your open-mouth-trance you would've drooled!" she says.

I blush.

"However I couldn't convince her with your almost drooling. I realy hope you can think of something good cuz otherwise she'll think nobody thinks she's pretty or even beautiful as we know she is. Right?" she kinda threatening-asks me.

"Yeah-yeah of course." I say but I'm still worrying.

Carly is now putting her mascara on again in the girls' room. And I get my notebook out again. I secretly took it with me.

"What's that?" I hear Carly's loud voice. She's looking over my shoulder but maybe she didn't recognize herself and Sam yet.

So I slam the notebook shut and say "Nothing!"

"Yes it is, it were pictures from me and Sam, in your notebook!" she says.

"But why?" she asks.

There's no hiding anymore.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not tell anyone of this!" I make her promise.

She promises and I sigh.

"Well…tell me!" She says.

"Fine, I didn't say anything about Sam this morning cuz…cuz….. cuz I couldn't. I was just so shocked and I don't know if I can say anything nice about her or just stay shocked so the last 4 hours I've been practicing on looking at Sam. And to be honest, it's not really working. I mean from you it's normal you wear dresses all the time, but this is sooo weird to see from Sam. She's not such a daffodil as when she was dating Pete but she's just beautiful! And I can't handle it!" I say.

"Wow, that's a lot." Carly says. Then thinks for a while.

"Just don't think it's 'bully' Sam" she says.

"Huh.." I say. I don't get it.

"Well, just think you're flirting with a pretty girl." Carly says.

FLIRTING?

"Flirting with Sam?" I ask.

"I can hardly speak to her being beautiful as she now is, and flirting?" I go on.

Starting to freak out.

"Okey, okey, wrong words. Just pretend you're talking to a new pretty girl, or me, or just Sam as she is. What do you like from that Sam?" she asks while putting away the cut-out dress.

"Well, " I start. " Her eyes are pretty, and she has beautiful hair" so golden and silky looking. You just wanna go with your hand trough them when you see it. And well, her body, and her skin, and the way her skin feels, and the way she's so petite but so strong and the list goes on and on.

"Okey, then just look at her eyes, and not at her whole body."

I don't think it will work but I wanna give Carly a good feeling, thinking she helped me. So I say.

"Yeah, maybe that'll work, thanks Carls."

I heard the bell and go home, Carls and Sam have both 2 subjects to go.

So another 2 hours I don't have to face Sam.

_Carly's POV_

I'm sitting in math class, I can't believe what Freddie just told me. I know I promised not to tell anyone but I just have to tell Sam, Freddie thinks she's beautiful. Cuz she really is! She just doesn't want to believe it. Just like when we were texting and she said she was ugly, fat, etc,etc. She needs to wake up and see how beautiful she is. I wish I could have long hair like her, but my hair is like… really thin and such long, thin hair. I don't know about it. And those curls. If I said anyone but Freddie or Spencer that's her natural hair, they wouldn't believe me. I'm sure of it. And we really need to go to the beach soon, so Freddie and Sam can see each others bodies. Freddies sixpack and Sams thinness, is that a word? Well it is now! I just hope Freddie has something figured out in 2 hours. To not stutter, or look like a fool. Cuz Sams style is different but she's still the same Sam. I didn't say that he needed to come up with something good or else she'd beat it out of him cuz he would only get more stressed and freaked out. I decide to doodle some in my notebook cuz my teacher just gave us some homework we could pre-work on, I'm just gonna do it when I'm home. So I doodle some hearts and flowers and I'm just started coloring them when I start to think about Sam and Freddie. Sam has told me every single detail from the kiss, so I take a new page and start to draw what she told me. First I draw a picture of Sams body, no head yet, sitting in the window with her hands clenched down to the window-seat-thingy. I mentally giggle and smile in real-life, thinking on how she told me she did that cuz that was the moment she realized she had some feelings for 'the dork' AKA Freddie, and she had to clench so she wouldn't have grabbed him. Then I make the rest of the window. And when I finished that a part of Freddies leg and his leaning body. Then I start drawing the last, and probably hardest part, the heads. Sam told me she was looking at him while kissing for 6 of the 7 seconds, but I don't want that to ruin the drawing so I make a drawing of the very last second when her eyes are closed. I'm pretty happy with the final drawing, tough I didn't know how to draw curls so it's a bit spikeyer. I sit through the rest of the day, alone cuz Sam isn't in these classes with me.

_Sam's POV_

So I especially did not do something bad today, so I wouldn't have to go to detention and could go to Carly's immediately, I just really want to know what Freddie came up with in the last 6 hours or something like that. I don't really count time, and I don't have a watch but who cares? I write songs, bake, sleep, eat and go to the bathroom when I need or want to. So when I'm in Carly's apartment, they gave me a own key, I don't see anyone. But I see a note on the computer, I read it and it says: 'Sam, I'm already in my room, come fast. I have a surprise for you. Oh and bring some Peppy Cola with you. Thanks, Carly.' So I go to the fridge and get two Peppy Cola and head up to Carly's room to see what my 'surprise' is.

So when I open the door I see Carly sitting on her bed, listening to her Pearpod. I go stand I front of her but she has her eyes closed. So I pull out the earplugs. She looks up, slightly annoyed, but when she sees me she smiles.

"Hey, what's the surprise?" I say.

"Well, I was bored in math class…"she starts but trails of while looking in her school bag.

So I wait.

"…..And then I started thinking about you and Freddie and the story you told me about your very first kiss….." she goes on.

Now she gets out a map.

"And then I made this!" She excitedly says.

Wow, I can't believe it, that's exactly how it was.

So I just sit there with the drawing in my hand, mouth wide open.

Then I start to talk "Oh-My-Gosh!"

"That's exactly how it was like, only my eyes were open, but yeah….." I say.

"Yeah but I thought it would be much more romantic when your eyes were closed. By the way, you never told me why you had your eyes open the first 6 seconds." She says.

"Well, I was just shocked how it felt at first, then I was shocked that Freddie had such soft lips and then I was shocked cuz I realized I some had kinda feelings for him, not yet like or love but it was something else than hate. Then when I closed my eyes and started to deepen the kiss, he pulled away." I say, the last part with a sad face.

"But can you copy this for me? I want one too!" I say while stil looking at the drawing Carly made, I feel so proud of her!

"Sure but then I need Spencer to copy it, what do we say?" she asks me.

Ooooww, Spencer.

"We can't tell him! He'll tell everything to Freddie!" I say fast.

"I have an idea. I just say I had to draw a unreal thing, but you wanted one cuz you thought it was soooo funny." She says.

One word. Brilliant!

Then I start laughing. Well, fake laughing, to see if Carly buys it.

And yes. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"oh nothing, I was fake laughing to see if anyone would buy it. And if you do Spencer does!" I explain.

So we go o=downstairs and find Spencer sitting on the couch with a smoothie.

"Hey, guys." He says when he sees us. "I brought you some smoothies" he says while pointing to three smoothies on the table. So we grab ours.

"Where's Freddie?" he asks.

"Oh probably still thinking on how to compliment me!" I say while sipping my smoothie. Seriously why else would he wait so long!

"Sam, it's not just the clothes!" Carly yells at me but I roll my eyes. Still don't believe her.

"However." She continues. "Spencer I had to make a unreal, never happening drawing, but Sam thinks it's sooo funny and she wants a copy of it. Can you copy it?" she says.

"Sure, what's so funny 'bout it?" he says.

Then I start fake laughing.

"Show- show him" I say between the laughs.

She pulls out the drawing.

"Oh-My-God!" Spencer says. "Are that Freddie and Sam?" he asks.

"Yes." Carly says. And I stop laughing.

"But this isn't unreal" he says.

"Yes it is!" I say.

"But you kissed!" he replies.

"How do you know?" I ask almost furiously.

"Relax Sam, I told him" Carly says.

"Well, nobody else has to know. So it's kinda unreal" I say. "Just go copy it."

Then he goes.

After about 15 minutes Freddie comes in. Carly and I look suspicious. Hoping he found something to say to me in his big, cute head.

"Hey Sam, hey Carly." He says.

"Hi" we simultaneously. Then we both giggle cuz we did.

"What?" he screams. I don't get him anymore.

"When we do that, you slap me. When you do it, you giggle!" he continues.

"Whatever, can you for once say something nice 'bout me?" I say.

"Sure, want your compliment?" he asks.

"Yes." I say, maybe a bit too eagerly, and stand up. I walk to him, and so does Carly.

"It's your eyes." He says, trying to keep his cool.

What?

I give him a puzzled look, just to tell him I don't understand.

"Your eyes are pretty." He says to explain it further. So that's it, just pretty eyes nothing more. Carly sees my kinda down face so she says Freddie.

"That's not enough. Sam had to do a lot of work for this and you just say her eyes are pretty?"

"Sam had to do a lot of work? She just had to comb and curl her hair, put on a dress and some high heels and make-up. You don't know how much it takes from me to only say her eyes are pretty!" he's starting to burst now.

Oh he goes on "I'm just kinda afraid of what I have to say. I don't ever have the nerve to say things like Jake can do to you Carly! I'm just….I'm just a dork. And it's true! I am dorky, and like a real dork a could never talk to such a beautiful girl as Sam now is. So today's compliment is your eyes are pretty, beautiful even. Just cuz they're so blue and sparkly. I like how every time when your mad your eyes just catch fire, you can be so fierce but also so vulnerable. Like when you cried your eyes told me everything and I saw in your eyes you were getting less scared." He says and then just stands a bit uncomfortable.

"See, that's what I mean!" Carly yells. "Well, not the dork-speech but why you like her eyes and why they are pretty, that's what a real compliment is dot-dot-dot is pretty or beautiful and why it is. You both have survived the first day." Carly says.

And I just stand there with my mouth kinda open about what just happened. After we watch some TV I go home, get into bed and think about what Freddie said, do I really say everything with my eyes? Do they really sparkle? With that I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Sooooo, did you like it? I really hope so. And I hope you review. PLEASE, FOR ME?<p>

And this story has now almost 80 pages in my word document! And 30.000+ words!

Thanks all for keeping me writing.

And keep reading and reviewing. If you want me to read your story I'd be happy to. Just give me a review or PM and say it.

SamLufsHam


	15. Chapter 13 iBet Day 2

Sooo… here's next chapter this one's iBet (day 2) but Freddie DOES NOT COMPLIMENT SAM YET this day is parted in two parts, you'll find out why when you've read it. Love you guys, hope you like it and please leave your reviews

-XXX-

SamLufsHam

Chapter 14; iBet (day 2)

_Sam's POV_

So when I wake up this morning I'm a little more prepared. About what to do and stuff, so I take a short shower then search trough all my newly bought dresses. I've bought a lot of stuff for this and what I can't use for the bet I'll use for the cute clothes and stuff. So today's dress is a blue dress with white on the bottom and then again a blue edge. The bottom is also really wide, and it's kind of a short dress. I wear really high blue heels with it, I swear my feet are gonna hurt! Yesterday I could take it but another day and more days I can't take so tomorrow it'll probably be low heels.

I saw a beautiful blue make-up tutorial on Splashface the other day and saved it. So I make it on my face, it turns out beautiful especially with my pale skin. It's white and lightly blue eye shadow and rhinestones at the outer edges of my eyes. Than I put on a beautiful light pink lipstick just to have something on my lips, the focus is laid on my eyes. .

I just go to school, it's warm enough, even tough I get a bit chills in my strapless dress. It'll be warm enough when I'll come out of school, then me Carls, Freddie and Spencer will go on a picknick at a beautiful place Spencer found, near the woods. So when I walk into school today there aren't any people waiting for me in the dark, I walk towards Carls and Freddie. Freddie stands with his back facing me and when Carly sees me her eyes go wide. And I mean REALLY wide.

"I know, my eyes are a bit over-make-upped, but I found it on Splashface and thought it would go with this dress" I say.

Carly still just stares and Freddie slowly turns around to see me. His mouth drops and he gets a dreamy look in his face. O M G the way Freddie looks at me is just soooo cute, and the look is al for me. I smile and chuckle.

"Guys?" I say.

I just have to do this, so I slap Freddie in the face. And they both come out of their trances.

"Wow, Sam!" Carly yells, "That's amazing with those rhinestones and stuff. I'm so proud! You're good for today!"

Freddie still looks at me and stutters "Y-yeah, I h-have t-to go"

I play a little bit with the edge of my dress and sigh.

"Why, do you sight? Did you not see the way he looked at you?" Carly squeals.

"Yeah, but if he isn't able to talk to me when I look like this how will this go on?" I ask her.

"Good question….." she says, and I see she isn't going to have an answer to it any time soon. I close my locker and we walk off to our classes.

In second period I hear the speaker: _Sam Puckett to the Principal's office! _

I haven't done anything…..yet at least.

But I still stand up and walk out f class, when I close the door I see different boys staring at me. I giggle to myself as I walk trough the empty hall.

When I walk into Ted's office he turns around in his chair from the computer towards me.

"Soooo… what have I done? Cuz I don't know" I say.

"You've done nothing." Ted says.

"Huh? What do you mean, why am I in hear then?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see your cuteness today, and Sam… I didn't know you could be soooo cute." He continues.

"So, wait you got me out of class just to see my outfit for today?" I ask.

He nods. Not bad, skipping class to do a fashion show for your principal.

"Well, look at it good, tomorrow it'll be something else." I say as I spin fast on the toe of one heel. These things are starting to hurt. When me Carls and Freddie are sitting together in the cafeteria at lunch. I look at my shoes all the time. Freddie just sits and tries not to look at me and Carly eats her fruitsalat.

"What's wrong Sam?" she asks. "You haven't eaten a thing."

At that Freddie looks up, surprised.

Even tough he hasn't eaten a thing either.

"I can't, these shoes hurt me I can't think about eating anymore." I say.

"Wait," Freddie says, I think he found the guts to talk to me again. I hope so. He searches in his backpack then gets something out.

"You'll eat this." He says and hands me a package, I read it and it says. Canadian fatcake. I smile brightly and open the package. I have the urge to kiss him now but I hold myself. He would never talk to me again I know it for sure.

Even tough these shoes hurt sooooo much, I loooove the fatcake.

I take a bite and give a satisfying moan. Freddie gives me a smirk. Ooooh gosh! The second time he's made me moan in, what? Three days or something like that? Carls, Freddie and I go over some photo ideas the viewers of iCarly have send in. We already have all our clothes for our own ideas. But well, we cut the color clothes out, we didn't really like that and couldn't find things with the exact same calls a few names of ideas, he printed out.

"Clowns, things, fruit?" he questioned that last one especially.

"No, no, noooo…." I answer.

So we go on and on and on until we have a few but at this moment his face becomes kinda red.

"What's it?" Carly asks.

"Uuuhh…. This one wants special Seddie and special Creddie photos" he says.

Uuuh-oooooh. I don't want that, I don't know if I can control myself if I go close to Freddie and I might hurt Carly, for the first time in history, if she gets to close to Freddie.

"Well…." Carly says. "Let's just do that with all kind of photo's, some with only you, me or Sam, some with all three of us and some with two of us." She says.

"Yeah, but we don't have to go all, all kissy or stuff like that…..right?" I ask.

Just to be sure.

"No, of course not. We don't date. And I don't think some of us will do it anytime soon." She says. Probably cuz I aint gonna tell Freddie if his life depended on it.

We choose together on a few with two people in it 'Seddie' and 'Creddie' photo's, and a few more categories; silver and metallic clothes, choose for someone else-clothes (like I choose one outfit for Carly and one for Freddie and they choose one for me and each other) and yeah… that's it, we wanted to let three styles win…. But we didn't get anything good. Maybe if we get something later.

School goes by fast cuz we only have 2 periods to go after lunch. So when Carly, Freddie and I are back 'home' cuz it's only Carly's real home but yeah…. Our second home. Spencer sits there waiting for us with two big picknick baskets on each side of him on the couch.

"Great, you're here! Let's go!" he screams and as soon as we're in the apartment, Spencer pushes us out. Freddie and I get pushed trough first, Freddie's hands touching my waist. But as soon as we're trough I push him off of me and look mad at Spencer.

"NEVER do that again!" I threaten him.

So now I sit in the backseat of Spencer's car with one basket on the left of me and a Freddie on the right of me. Carly's got the other basket on her lap. I feel a bit tired. After a few minutes I feel my head slowly dropping to the right but I force it to go to the left and land on the basket. Y'know, such a basket …..is….actually….quite…comforta…

_Freddie's POV_

After Sam's head dropped my way and then the baskets way she stays on the basket and after three minutes I hear her breathing go slower and every few minutes I hear a faint snore. Then she pulls her legs up and her high heels stick in my leg. I never noticed her heels before on this day. They're light blue almost the same color as the dress has on top and edge. And the shoes are sparkled all over, it has an 5 to 6 inch heel. Then I look over her, her dress is kinda pushed up now so that she shows almost all parts of her legs, up and above the knee. But it was pretty short when not pushed up. Then I go to her face, her make-up is still as amazing as this morning. And none of the rhinestones came off! And her golden, beautiful hair is sprawled over the basket and her back but covers nothing of her face. I then think about earlier when Spencer pushed me and Sam (and later Carly and himself) out the door. I kinda liked it when my hands were on her waist like that…but this is Sam. She really didn't like it when we talked about the Seddie, Creddie things. About being 'all kissy and stuff like that'. I just have to put it out of my head. She's out of my league and pushed me away when my hands were on her waist. Although her hands were on my chest, they pushed away pretty fast but not really hard. I see Carly has fallen asleep too. And the ride is still pretty far so maybe I can sleep a bit too. Well, at least not with those shoes coming almost trough my pants and into my leg. I look at her again, I just have the urge to get my hands trough her hair, like I have a lot lately. I don't know why but since she started wearing those new clothes I've been getting those urges to touch her hair or hold her hand when we walk together somewhere. Oh, I really hope she doesn't have a bad dream here we both can't run away! My thought drift to different thing and I feel so sleepy so I carefully pick up her feet and lay the heel against my leg so that it doesn't stick into my leg. But she then sprawls her legs over my lap, well at least this doesn't hurt. I lay my hands on her legs, which are sooooo smooth. I've never felt anything as smooth as Sam's legs. I can't keep myself from stroking her legs a bit and fall asleep.

I see nothing but a room with a black glistening floor and mirrors on each side of the room. I look into one of the mirrors and see myself but after a while I see a shadow behind me. It slowly gets color and it's Sam. She stands right behind me. When I look behind me I see….nothing. I also see nothing when I look back in the mirror. I suddenly see Griffin standing behind me in the mirror. When I look behind me I hope he wouldn't be there and just disappear like Sam did. But he stands there. He puts his hand out and Sam comes out the shadows, she takes his hand and they dance around. Now I know it, it's a dancing studio where I am. Although it pains me to see her dance and smile with him.

"Freddie! Freddie!" I hear Carly's voice. I open my eyes and realize it was just a bad dream. I have tears in my eyes and one running down my cheek. Oh my….. I now realize I really care for Sam. More then friendship. I wanna date her. But I just need to ignore it, she wouldn't want to. And I'm not gonna just ask as I did with Carly cuz she wouldn't say no, she would give me a beating too. I wipe the tear off my face and out of my eyes. I look at Sam and like 15 seconds after I did she gets up, also with tears in her eyes. She looks at her feet which are in still in my lap with my hands clenched to them.

"Sorry…" I say quietly as I unclench my hands and let go of her feet which she puts on the ground.

"When are we getting there?" she asks Spencer.

"Just 5 to 10 more minutes" he answers.

I'm glad about that I really need to stretch my legs and I see Sam too, but she can stretch her short thin legs underneath Spencer's seat. I never really looked at her before just now, I hope I'm not going to stare a lot. But yeah…. When I liked Carly I did stare a lot at her. I just need to stare when I'm sure she's not looking. Like when she's asleep or maybe when she's eating. But she's been not herself lately, since the bet and she was afraid of her. I now get it, I stopped liking Carly cuz I found someone else. This I just great, can't I just like… not like anyone at all.

"We're here!" Spencer yells and for the first time I really look out the window, we're surrounded by trees and there's a beautiful view up here. It's like you see all Seattle you see buildings at one side and forest at the other side.

"Beautiful…." Is all I say, well kinda sigh.

"Yeah, Spencer this is soooo amazing!" Carly yells and jumps out of the car with one of the two baskets in her arms, Spencer jumps out too. I'm about to jump out but realize Sam hasn't said or done anything yet since Spencer called we we're here. I look at her and she just stares out of the window at my side. She just looks almost trough me. I wave my hand in front of her. She doesn't move.

"Sam….." I say her name, carefully so she doesn't freak. I think she's just paralyzed by the view cuz she still doesn't move.

"Sam!" I say a lot louder now. Still nothing.

I go over to her and sit in front of her so she won't see the view anymore, still no sign she's even alive. I shake her that's when her eyes go from nowhere to me. To mine eyes and I stare into hers, she stares into mine. I don't wanna. I'm gonna get hit! Don't lean, don't lean! I scream in my head, to myself cuz she's frozen again. But I hear another sound in my head another voice that yells louder.

Sooo…..lean. is all I hear from the first time we kissed I wanted to hear it again. But…she didn't say anything it's all in my head. And suddenly, even tough I don't want to, I start to lean, closer and closer….. she just stares. And then…..

Whahahahaaaa a cliffhanger, I know what's going to happen but you don't it's a great feeling to have the power like that. But I have to say I'm on holiday for a week so I write but I can't post much only on some places I have wifi. I go in 4 days and stay a week. So like almost 2 weeks no update I think….

Love you…..miss you bye! Oh and please just please review!

-XXX-

SamLufsHam


	16. Chapter 14 iPicnic

OMG guys, I'm soooooooooo terribly sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope you still read and review my story though. I hope you like it. Wrote half of it in the vacation and the other half the past hour.

Love you SamLufsHam

Chapter 15; iPicknick

_Sam's POV_

We're here! Spencer had yelled, I looked outside the window, Freddie's window. And then I freeze, I know this place, I know it really well, but…I don't exactly know from when or where, I, I just pushed it out of my mind, I see flashes but I can't make a story out of it. I see Freddie suddenly, since he shook me. I must have been in my mind for a while. Then when I look in his eyes….I melt. And he stares into my eyes. He starts to lean. Does he like me? No! Of course not! He's just crazy and maybe he really likes my eyes as he said yesterday. He's really close now and starting to close his eyes. I used this opportunity to look at Carls, she looks trough the window excited. But I have to do something, I can't kiss him. It'll reveal my secret. So…..

SLAP! I hear.

I slapped Freddie really hard. Just when he was 3 inches from my lips. He just sits there. With his hand on his cheek.

"Sorry" I say, when he takes his hand away and I see the red hand mark.

Do I really have that tiny hands or does he just have a huge head?

"I,…..I…I didn't know what I was doing" he says. See. He doesn't like me! He's just stupid!

"It's alright, let's just,…just get out" I say. Kinda sad cuz he's sooooo stupid to make me think he could, maybe, ever like me.

We silently get out and I see Carly with a confused look.

"I'll explain later" I say when I walk towards her with the other basket and we start packing all the things out.

Spencer brought a big blanket for us all to sit on. Carls and I then get everything else out, sandwiches, lemonade, some of my cookies, some fruit and plastic plates and cups.

"Freddie, will you go and get Spencer?" Carly asks Freddie, who had been silently sitting and watching us the whole time.

"Sure." He says. I honestly don't know where Spencer is or what he's doing now, but I guess I don't even wanna know.

After Freddie disappeared in the woods Carly turns to me.

"Talk!" she orders. Ahhhh, so she's gonna play it this way.

I look around to see if Freddie or Spencer or even someone else was near us, but nobody was there.

Then I speak.

"Well, I know this place from somewhere. And I don't exactly know from where or something but I know it. And I was staring trough Freddie's window. And he probably wanted to wake me up from my trance-thingy, but then….we… we stared into each others eyes and I couldn't look away, then I found myself and saw you. And yeah…..slap." I explain.

"But why did you have to slap him? You could kiss, confess your feelings for each other and live happily ever after!" Carly always thinks the good things, never what bad things could've happened.

"Cuz, Carls, he doesn't like me back and….." I start but am interrupted by Freddie and Spencer running to us, screaming.

"OMG, what happened? Is everything alright?" me and Carls yell through each other.

"I swear, it was a beavecoon!" Spencer yells.

Carls and I look at each other and sight.

"Spencer just…..just give it up" Carly says.

"Yeah, there really is no such thing as a 'beavecoon'" I say.

"No, really! I was there" Freddie screams.

"It's really a beavecoon" Spencer yells.

"One? It's a whole family of beavecoons!" Freddie screams.

I'm getting tired of their screaming so I both slap them in the face.

"ooww…." They whine, at least they whine soft.

I motion for them to come closer to me and when they bow their heads so that one of their ears is near my mouth I yell "STOP YELLING!"

"Okeeey okeey." Freddie and Spencer say as they put their finger in their ears.

Now they've stopped yelling we silently eat with a few talks but they were about nothing.

Carls and I are gonna lay in the sun, listening to some music.

"Why don't you sing us a little song?" Carly asks.

"I'm not really in the mood for singing" I say.

She probably understands cuz she doesn't ask any further. After a while of beavecoon-hunting, Spencer and Freddie come back. Spencer goes to get the car and Freddie sits really close to my and Carls' heads. He goes with his hands trough my hair. So I sit up, look him (now threatening) in the eyes.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" Carly sits up now too.

"Mr. just goes with his hands trough my hair without explanation or permission." I explain.

"Those are big words for you Samantha. Well, ready for the explanation?" he asks.

"Sure, go on!" I say kinda mad, I don't like it when someone does that. The hair-thing, not the explanation.

"It's your compliment for today, your hair is beautiful and apparently reaallly soft." He says.

"A little bit more on why you love it so much?" Carly asks.

"Well, it's just beautiful and almost golden. And it's soooo long and curly, like you stepped out of a beauty magazine." He says and I blush a bit.

"And like, I never imagined it to be sooooo silky and soft. I mean it looks all silky but that soft hair I've never felt before." He says, I think he's just sticking all things together but yeah, it's sweet and it makes me blush. Which is something I don't like!

"uuh, thanks." I say while shoving a string of hair out of my eyes.

"You're safe too" Carly says.

But then we hear Spencer.

"Oh my god!"

So we run to the sound of his voice, me and Carls struggling with the heavy baskets. And when we finally are near Spencer. We see the car drive away.

"What happened to the car?" I ask.

"I swear you! The beavecoon family did it!" he screams.

"Once again, Spence. Stop yelling!" I yell.

"And how do you know it for sure?" I ask more calmly.

"Here's a picture" he says. Now a bit calmer too.

We see a picture of really two beavecoons on each side of the steering wheel, and three beavecoons on the driver's seat.

I…..I can't believe it.

I think I'm fainting. I start to fall but Freddie grabs me, by the waist again, and holds me standing. His arms from behind my back to my waist. My back against his chest at first but then I stand, not realizing his arms stay.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah…yeah I am now. I thought they didn't exi" I say.

"I told you!" Spencer says/yells, something in the middle of that, I think.

Then I realize Freddie still holds my waist so I break away from his arms and ask the others "Why didn't anyone tell me he was holding me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it" Spencer mumbles.

"How could you not realize that?" I ask.

"I don't know, I think the beavecoons make me crazy." He says.

Let's keep it on that.

"Whatever, Sam. But how do we get home from here?" Freddie says, I think kinda mad. He's probably sick of Carly saying no and me too is a bit hard for him or something like that.

We sit just a little by the road after we decided to just pack and hope someone will give us a lift home. After half an hour, I slept most of the time with my head on Carly's lap, I think I've had enough physical contact with Freddie today.

then, we see a car. So I jump up, as no one else sees the car. I start jumping and waving. The others join me when they see the car too. Screaming 'STOP!' all the time. Then the car stops and we all cheer. Out comes a middle-aged couple.

"What's wrong?" the woman asks.

"Yeah, what are you doing out here?" the man asks now.

"Well, some mean beaveco-" Spencer starts before Carly interrupted him.

"Somebody stole our car while we were picnicking." She explains more normal.

"Oh, that's sad. Well my name's Earls and this is my wife Nancy. Would you like a ride?" the man, who apparently has the name Earl, asks us friendly.

The woman smiles friendly too, I guess we could trust them.

"Well my name's Carly, that's my big brother Spencer, and those are my two best friends Sam and Freddie." Carly introduces us all.

"We would love it if you could bring us home." Freddie says. I haven't said much, I pretty much only yelled stop to get them to stop. I don't know why.

"Well, we will bring you but there are only two small seats left in the backseat. Maybe the ladies can sit in the gentlemens laps?" Nancy asks.

But Freddie starts laughing really hard, I don't know why. It doesn't make sense to start laughing now….

"Why you laughing?" I ask.

"Cause she called you two ladies. And with Carly I can imagine but you….. a lady? Never will that happen!" he says. And I gotta admit I feel sad about it, he's just making up these compliments or what? I think he saw my sad face cause he stopped laughing almost immediately after he said that.

"What you mean? She looks gorgeous!" Earl says. I blush a bit.

"Yeah now she does, but most of the time she doesn't look like this." Freddie says. Still not giving up after he already hurt me. And my face is still looking sad I see in the reflection of the car window.

"I'm not talking about the dress, boy. I'm talking about her face and her eyes. Don't you see the lights in them?" Earl says, he's still defending me.

It's okay, I don't care. I wanna say. But Freddie talks first.

"Yeah I have seen her eyes, beautiful eyes actually, and I gotta agree with you now. But Sam will never be a lady, in the way she acts and talks and even eats. But that's how we love her I guess….." he says. And litterly WOW how could he think al that beautiful stuff and get it over his lips.

"Yep, that's how we know and love our Sam!" Carly says happily.

"So I'll sit with Spencer and you two guys together okay?" she asks immediately after. Wait what? I don't wanna sit on Freddie's lap.

"Carls…. Why can't you sit with Freddie?" I ask.

"Cuz you're smaller and lighter and I wanna sit with Spencer, no discussion you sit together!" she says when I wanna protest again.

"Fine….." I sight. And we go into the car, first Spencer, then Carly goes to sit in his lap, then Freddie and then it's my turn. I stay outside the car.

"And I reaaaallly can't sit in the middle of you two?" I ask hopefully.

"Come on Sam." Freddie says and pulls me closer to the car by my arm.

well, alright' I think. I go in the car and sit in Freddie's lap. More comfortable then I thought I would. He buckles the seatbelt over both of us without me protesting and we start to drive. After about half an hour I guess, I feel more sleepy and without me trying to protest against myself, I lay my head on his shoulder and snuggle more into him. Closing my eyes and feeling he strokes my hair. I decide I'm fine with it and fall asleep.

_Freddie's POV_

When Sam finally relaxed after about half and hour of sitting almost straight up, it must have been a record for Sam. She snuggled closer to me and probably fell asleep in the 5 seconds after. I start stroking her hair it feels amazing. I know she's asleep cuz if she were awake she would've bitten my hand off already. Surprisingly she doesn't snore, as you would expect but yeah. You wouldn't expect it from Carly but she snores. Oh I hope she doesn't get a nightmare.

"You know you two make a really cute couple….." Nancy says. Is she talking about Sam and me?

"Yes you and the blonde one" she says when she sees my confused face.

"It's cute how her small body fits into yours and how protective you have your arm around her and you are stroking her hair. You two should date!" she says smiling. Wow I've never thought about how close I hold her, and how close we always were, like with standing next to each other there was only and inch space left I guess. But she probably just wants to be friends, although I could ask her on just one date, and if the world stops and she agrees, we'll see if it works out between us.

"Really, should we? Carls what do you think?" I ask, still confused. I need advice. And Carly's a dating expert.

"I don't know only if you like her, like not cuz someone says you two look cute together." She says. Pretty good advice. I'll think about it…. Still don't figure it out but Sam keeps still so she doesn't have a nightmare, luckily. When we reach Bushwell plaza she's still snuggled up and asleep in my arms.

"You think you can carry her upstairs? You now in the elevator not with the stairs but that long?" Carly asks. If I had to I would carry her all the way up the stairs but I'll just say "Yeah sure, she's not heavy at all." So Spencer unbuckles us and I climb out the car with Sam, now bridal style, in my arms. We thank Earl and Nancy and walk inside into the elevator and go upstairs to Carly's apartment. Up there I lay Sam on the couch, she moves a bit and then wakes up. Looks around confused. Really confused.

"H-how did I get up here?" she asks.

"Freddie carried you." Carly calls from the kitchen.

"Really? Are you alright? Wasn't I too heavy?" she asks kinda scared.

"It's alright, I could've carried you all the way up the stairs." I say.

She calms down. "Well, thanks….." she says.

"You're welcome." I say and then watch her stand up and go to… the kitchen of course. I wanted to ask her out in the car but decide I should wait until I know my feelings are true. Then I hope she doesn't make fun of me. I'm not going to do the same as with Carly and ask her out until she gets hit by a bus, although the chances are higher a bus would get hit by Sam, and then magically loves me.

Just wait Freddie, just wait. I think to myself. One day your true love is going to love you. If it's Carly, Sam or even Magic Malika.

Soooooo what you think about it? If you have any ideas for the story or just want to chat message me, I love making new friends and please review I wanna know how to make the story more perfect and how you like it. I'm writing it for you to read soo…. Again sooooo sorry I hope you can forgive me, school's started and it's much more than I expected so in a month (I hope) the next chapter's up

Love ya SamLufsHam


	17. Chapter 15 iBet Day 3

PLEASE READ THIS THIS TIME!

I'm soooooooo soooooooooooo soooooooooooo sorry for not updating in, what is it?, months I think but here's the new cahpter. remember this day is not over yet and I'm making a twitter where I'm gonna post the pics I use to describe my clothes and cupcakes and stuff. It's too hard to find all of the pics from all the 14 chapters before this one. and I'm gonna keep you updated with the writing. I hope some of you follow me, and I'm not jsut making and updating this twitter for no one but me my name is samlufsham11 (samlufsham was already taken)

soo pleaasee! **FOLLOW STORY-TWITTER: samlufsham11**

**I'll follow each one of you back!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15; ibet (day 3)<p>

_Sam's POV_

Today I decide to go with a simple but glittery black dress, I paint my nails in a black and then with a glittery top coat to match the dress. Dispite my really hurting feet yesterday, I couldn't help but wear again really high heels, red sparkly, glittery heels with a bow just above the peep-toe-hole-thingy. And for my make-up just simple mascara, some eyeliner and some blush. And some big red lips. I sit with Frothy just thinking….. about everything, Freddie, Carly, Spencer, my big change in clothes, Griffin, my mom and Rob, when suddenly my phone rings and Frothy jumps up. On the screen I see it's Carly.

"Hey Carls" I say.

"I gotta tell you something" she says kinda seriously. Did something happen?

"Sure Carls, what happened?"

" Yesterday, when you were, kinda, sleeping…."

"Yeahh…..?" OMG did I say Freddie's name or something? That would be like the worst thing that could happen to me.

" And you were all snuggled up against Freddie and he was stroking your hair…"

"Did I say something? Something I should be ashamed of?" I ask, hugging Frothy thighter against me.

"Nooo, but this lady…"

"Nancy?" I ask, I briefly remember me the two people who drove us home, and probably safed our lifes. Well, at least mine cuz I couldn't walk all the way home.

"Yeah Nancy" she says.

"What did she do?" I'm panicing more and more.

"Well, she said you and Freddie looked really cute together and that you should date. And then Freddie asked me 'really should we' and I was like freaking out in my head and said I don't know only if you really like her and, and …. I think he really considered dating you" she blurts all out.

I can't speak. I hear a few faint hello's from the phone before pressing Carls away.

_Carly's POV_

Sam just pressed me away. Omg what if she fainted? No, she couldn't have fainted she wouldn't be able to press me away if she fainted or maybe the phone fell on the floor when she fainted, or she fainted right after she pressed me away. I know I should've told her slow, easy and bit by bit but I just couldn't help blurting it all out. So I quickly grab my bag and keys, yell goodbye to Spencer, with no reply, and rush to Sams house. There I bonk on the door since the Pucketts don't have a bell. Her mother opens the door.

"Hey Carly, I didn't know you were coming." She says.

"Oh well Sam just called me and said I should come. Is it okay if I go to her room?" I ask, and lie a bit. I've been learning it from Sam better and better.

"Sure" she says and lets me in. I know the way very well and I even know how to move the closet to her new room silently and pull it back silently too. I was very bad and sometimes forgot it. Luckily nobody has discovered this secret place.

So I go in her room, move the closet open the door and put the closet back in it's place, Sam even put lines on the floor so we know exactly where to put it and nobody can see even the little-est bit of the door. I open the door and walk in. Sam sits in her big red beanbag and doesn't see me. The closet from the weird remote is open on her Freddie-thing. I can see the drawing I made, a picture of Freddie sleeping, probably from our latest sleepover, and her songs. I walk up to her and see she's staring, not unconscious. I tap her shoulder since she does not react when I walk up closer to her. She jumps a bit of fright and then realizes it's me.

"Hey Carls." She says.

"Hey, why'd you hung up on me?" I ask while sitting myself in the bean bag as well and looking at my drawing in the closet.

"Cuz….." she starts but never ends.

"You can tell me." I say, hopefully encouraging.

"I know that but…." She says.

"But what?" I say while looking at her red lips I didn't even realize her outfit today. They look beautiful with her skin tone; pale but a little bronze from being outside so much, even tough it isn't all shiny weather around here.

"But I don't really know why." She says.

"Oh, well…. That's okay, you wanna talk about it?" I was not expecting that kinda answer.

"About what? Why I didn't just kept chatting with you, cuz I've told you I DON'T KNOW" she says, well says loudly at the end. It's not like screaming or yelling or such but it's just loud. If we yelled or something her mother would probably here us and come to an empty room….yeah and how you gonna explain that?

"Well, we can talk about something else too." I say.

"I really love your outfit today, and that make-up is really nice, not overloaded just simple with bolded red lips." I fastly try to start a new topic.

And it worked. So we talk and talk about a lot of things and I get these new amaaazing shoes, which don't fit Sam, Sammy with little smal feet. They are brown boots with a thick-to-thin heels, not a really long heel but that's good as I don't really like wearing really long heels, and they have a part from above the heel to halfway the shoe and down sparkly gold glitter. So we talked some more about the shoot later today and get out all of our clothes already. Sam has kept everything of me and her and Freddie has kept his stuff at his place, duh. And Freddie hasn't seen a lot of what I'm gonna wear and anything Sam's gonna wear, she brought some things back to some stores after she found better clothes or didn't like them anymore, and so did I.

We have laid out now, for me: 3 dresses (the flower patterend and dark blue one Sam found and a new light blue on which has sparkles on top then a silver small belt and then in just kinda falls down, but it is short), for mattalic clothes I have a long golden dress, the bear and catterilar costumes and for beach clothes a purple bikini and a cute black-white striped one-piece swimsuit.

And for Sam: 4 dresses ( the red one with the black bow which she bought in the store when she ran away from Freddie, a new light blue one not like mine light blue cuz mine is like bright light blue and hers is really light-light blue and the last one is a very thight black dress it has only one shoulder strap and has kind of creases all over the dress and lastely a stunning dress the body is covered in blue, purple and silver rhinestones and the skirt has a leopard print on it and 2 reaaally thin layers of blue and purple see-through fabric over it. That way it isn't a big skirt (as she wore yesterday) but still beautiful.), for metallic clothes she has a silver skirt (she wears it with a black top of something and bright mettalic heels so that the metallic really stands out), she has her bear costume and since she wasn't comfortable with the shortness of all the womens costumes we brought the first butterfly costume back and found a slightly longer one but it's still short she says, I think it's normal. And for swim/summer photos she has a hot pink bikini and I kind of pushed her into buying and now again pushed her into taking with her a leopard print bikini.

So that's all we have laid out and we're putting in special clothe-travel-thingies.

It's not all we have though. But we decided to go with the fancy (dresses), mettalic ( maybe with another shoot we'll do more metallic but we have something), costumes and swim/summer-wear.

"Well, let's get to school now. We'll leave the clothes here in my 'old room'and pick them up when we're heading to the shoot, okay?" Sam says.

"Sure" I respond and we grab our bags and leave her house to walk to school.  
>At school we don't see Freddie for the first two periods.<p>

"Where is Freddie? Do you think he is sick?" I ask Sam.

"I don't know but he still has to give me a good compliment" she answers.

"Well, I have next period with him so I guess we'll know it soon. He's one seat in front of me so shouldn't be too hard to find him." She says and then we both walk off to our classes.

_Freddie's POV_

I don't know what to think, I tried and succeeded to avoid Sam all day long but it's third period and we have this class together. I'm really freaking out right now. I don't know what I feel. Since this Nancy said we were a cute couple I started thinking and I realised she is more beautiful than anyone has ever said to her. Until this week where she has to dress this way cuz of the bet we have, I've never heard anyone except for Carly say something like 'nice shirt Sam' or something. I'm in the classroom now and Sam isn't here yet, not really a surprise cuz she ditches quite some classes but I'm still scared of seeing her. Scared of what might be going through my mind when I see her in those beautiful clothes again. I hope she isn't wearing very long heels, she might complain and demand we to carry her. And then I'm sooo close to her, I don't know what I might do. Like with that picknick trip, I just started to lean in I hardly was aware of it. Yet I couldn't stop myself…

"Hey Sam, I love your heels from today" I hear Wendy say as she left the class and apparently Sam came in.

I didn't want to look at her so I just stared at my book until I heard her heels clicking past my table towards the one right behind me. I hate it that she's so close to me, but I'm happy in a way. Happy she isn't the one who's infront of me so I'll have to look over her, not that it is hard she's so small it's easy to do, but I'll have to look at her hair. Her beatiful long golden curly hair. And the dress of the day, in which I hope isn't very thightly cuz if it is. It's even harder for me to look at her, with her body fitting perfectly in the dress. I imagine a picture of Sams perfect body in the dresses in which I have seen her the last days.

"Hey Fredward." I hear the words I don't want to hear. Her tone isn't as harsh as usual but still hearing that voice does not make my day better at all. She was doing something on her phone for five minutes and I thought she wouldn't talk to me anymore but I guess I didn't hope enough on not seeing her today.

"Yeah?" I say without turning around. Hoping she doesn't notice me desparetly trying to avoid her.

"Why are you avoiding me and Carls all day long?" soooo, she noticed I guess.

"I'm not." I say while I just doodle a bit, not turning around.

"Then why don'tyou turn around?" uuummm, what to say to that? I'm drawing some things for iCarly now, some ideas for the green screen so I actually have something if she asks for it.

"Because i'm busy" I say and doodle on. I hear her walk the few steps over to my desk.

She looks on my paper but I still don't look up and keep avoiding her.

"What are you drawing?" she asks, she must have a very confused face cuz her tone is very confused. I see she leans with her hands on my desk and see she's painted her nails a sparkly black today. Will I look up? No! You can't do that Freddie! I yell to myself. Who knows what you're gonna do when you see her!

"uuumm, just some ideas for iCarly" I say and ignore the war in my head, it's so annoying and confusing.

"Right, I don't see anything in it but remember….." she says then leans closer to my ear and whispers "You'll have to look at me, I'm already safe for today but you'll have to give me a compliment while looking at me, and today is the photoshoot so you'll have to be near me in the craziest clothes."

"Yeah I'm really looking forward to seeing you in a bikini" I say but even I don't believe the words I just said. Sam walks away from me, succeeded for avoiding for one more hour at least. But to think of today, it's true. I'll have to see Sam in a bikini and she'll see me in my trunks cuz today we do summer too. I've seen Carly in a bikini when we went to the beach last summer and Sam didn't wanna come. Don't know why though. It was a beautiful day and I saw Carly staring at my chest when I first pulled of my shirt that day. I've been working out quite a lot so I was happy with it.

So when this class is over I wait till I hear Sams clicking go away, packing my backpack as slow as I can. Looking down all the time till it's safe. I go out the classroom and actually expect Sam to I don't know, grab me or something but nothing happens. But when I go to lunch I already see Carly sitting at our usually tably, though no sight of Sam yet.

"Hey, Carls." I go sit with her.

"Hey Freddie, why have you been avoiding me and Sam all day. She texted me you weren't sick cuz you were in third period with her but you were acting weird and wouldn't look at her." She says.

"I'm only trying to avoid Sam and since you're always around her. I kinda avoided you too, sorry." I explain.

"Well, why are you avoiding Sam?" I see her confused face and wonder if Sams face looked the same when she asked me what I was drawin.

"Well, ummmm, where is Sam? Is she coming to eat with us anytime soon?" I really don't want Sam to know I actually considerd dating her.

"She'll be here in 5 to 10 minutes why?" I guess that's enough time.

"Okay, I'll tell you…" I say and tell Carly in short everything about not knowing how I feel about her and Sam anymore. Not about how I love the way Sam looks or something, that is one thing I'll keep private forever…

Then when we were just sitting eating lunch, the well-known clicking came our way.

"Hey guys!" I hear Sams voice say.

Okay, I can do this. I'm just gonna look up. Now!

I force my head up and my mouth drops and my apple falls to the ground. She litterly looks drop-dead-gorgeous. She didn't notice cuz she was laughing with Carly. Which made her even beautiful. Her hair bouncing on her shoulders, the strapless dress shimmering cuz of the glitters on it, her red lips open and her white teeth for the world to see when she laughed.

"Your smile." I say.

That was the moment Carly and Sam looked at me.

"Your smile is just….. it's sooo beautiful." I go on. I see a blush creep to her face.

"And now you're wearing that red lipstick and you're teeth look like they're even whiter than usual. I'm sorry Carls I can't make more of it than this. Just stunning." I say while Sam smile faded and her lips are slightly parted so I can still see her beautiful smile.

"I guess you're safe, there's not much to say about someone's smile." she says.

Sam just goes to sit and leans her head on her hand. Daydreaming or in deep thoughts. Just as I am always…


	18. Chapter 16 iAm stuck in traffic

new chapter! it wasn't too long to update was it?

I got spring break now, so more chances to write but I also am doing a lot this spring break I'm going with a friend to a one direction concert and I'm staying at that friends house for a few days then at my other friend and that friend is coming to me so lot to do but I hope in those two weeks of nothing for school I can write at least one chapter

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span> 16; iAm stuck in traffic

_Carly's POV_

We're in Spencers car, Freddie and Spencer in the front, me and Sam in the back of the car. Spencer's driving us to the place of the photoshoot. After half and hour trying to get everything in the car without messing up the dresses or breaking the heel of a shoe, Spencer has broken many of my shoes heels, we were finally ready to go. It's about 20 minutes driving and we just started driving so 20 minutes to go. I decide I'm gonna text Sam about the whole 'Freddie-situation' so we can talk but still be unseen and unheard. (text-talking is _Carly italic, __Sam italic and underlined_)

_Hey, I wanna talk to you about you-know-what, you okay with that? _

_Sure what is it? _Thank goodness she doesn't avoid it again

_Well, do you think Freddie likes you?_

_Why would he?_

_It's pretty obvious isn't it?_

_I don't see it… _

_He's really nervous everytime he speaks to you and yesterday in the car (in case you didn't notice you almost kissed), and when you fell asleep on him it was so cute, and he carried you up to my apartment and, and, and_

_He's nervous cuz I'm Sam, he should be nervous, and he's only nervous when he is giving me compliments cuz it's just impossible. And I'm way too heavy even though he denied it I know I am_

_You're the one who's in denial Sam_

_I'm not! It's the truth_

_You're not heavy at all! You're so small and thin. And maybe he doesn't like you but I think it's slowly coming, I think he's falling for you_

_You really think so…?_

_Yes I do, you're not gonna stress about our together pictures, are you? Cuz if you are it's very obvious to him you like him and don't want me alone with him_

_No I can handle that but…_

Hmmm something's wrong I look at her from my seat and she looks back, kinda unsure. I type her a next message.

_Buuuuuut…..? you can tell me!_

_I know, it's just. The fact you said he had a sixpack and the fact I'm not really sure about my, you know, body is making me really nervous about the swimwear and beach pictures_

_Well, you're gonna be alone with him for a while. I have to go pick up the toddlers for the shoot. You know from the lady who dated Spencer and said the parents would love it when their kids could do some modeling. The babies are also getting paid, our 'payment' is free use of the studio and a photographer._

Sigh. I think that's the longest text I ever send. In a text-conversation like these at least. Maybe I've send this long when I needed to tell Sam about a date I had, in detail of course. But I just send her a whole story for her to read when she read the message.

"Aaaaarghhh" I hear Spencer grunting.

"What's wrong Spence?" Sam asks curiously.

"This traffic is impossible, I think it's gonna take a little bit longer to get there, guys." He says. Hhmmm, not too amazing but not too bad Sam and I sit opposite from each other now. We've spread our legs across the couch, I on the left half and Sam on the other. Sam's soo small she can lay on the couch but I can only stretch my legs. Sam yawns and I realize I have too keep her awake. When I look at my phone to send her a message to keep her awake I see she's already send me a reply on my last one. Probably even before Spencer started complaining.

_Oh, uumm, can't I just go pick up the babies/toddlers?_

_No Sam! I want you to get together, and I want Freddie to tak to you like a normal person when he says something good about you. I won't let you alone with him while we're making the beach pictures, okay? Just when you do your together pictures with dresses or something. _

_Grrrrr, fine. Keep talking to me or I'll fall asleep._

_Sure, how's your song going?_

_Song..?_

_Yeah. The one you're writing for Freddie…_

_Oh, one's kinda done and I'm working on a kinda lullaby. _

_You know what, I might have an idea for a song. But not to Freddie or something. To you, I have some ideas if you have melody that fits you, you know fierce but kinda a slow song at the beginning. I'll work out the lyrics and I can sing it for you sometime._

_Sure, I'll try to work on that. I have also bought a mini-studio for myself to use different instruments and sing back-up for myself, or you (maybe Wendy) could sing back-up. And then make one big song out of it._

_Cool maybe I can record my song in it too?_

_Of course Carls, you have your key to my place and you know how to get to my 'new room' just don't do it when my mom and Rob are at home, they don't know I've bought it and they might hear it._

_Okay, uumm, what to talk about now?_

_Umm, how's everything going with Jake?_

_Jake? Oh nothing much, we decided to have a break. I'm gonna see if he's going to go to another girl but I haven't heard anything yet so we might get together again. Have you heard anything about Griffin?_

_No, why? Have you? I'm kinda scared of him now_

_No chizz, he fought with Freddie and… kissed you…_

_It was really horrible_

_But you and freddie kinda had a moment that day remember_

_What do you mean_

_Well Freddie was the one who made you breathe normally again and he was really gentle with you and…. _I see Sams eyes closing and decide to text her in small bit so I click send and nudge her with my foot. She looks up thankfully and then picks up her pear phone again.

_He's gentle with everyone, remember he saved your life_

_That's true but after you looked into his eyes and he looked into yours but you told me I had to stop you so I did…. I wonder what would've happened if I didn't_

_Probably this: I leaned in, he got scared, I kissed him, he pulled away, his eyes got bigger and he ran away. End of the weird friendship we had and end of my reputation. He'll always know I liked him and whenever we saw eachother I would blush and he would either laugh or quickly walk away from me_

_Come one Sam I don't think that would've happened_

_Well tell me how you think it would've gone_

I look up at her. And as I expected she looks a bit annoyed but also with a hint of sad back at me, signaling that I have to text back with her head.

_Well, to be honest I think this would've happened. _

_Just tell me what you think it will be…_

_You look into each others eyes, he realizes he loves you, you realize the thing you feel is actually love NOT JUST A CRUSH, you lean in at the same moment and your lips meet, sparks fly and after the most amazing kiss of your life you both open your eyes look at each other smiling. You lean your forehead on his. And you look into each others eyes again, he grabs all of his courage and asks with a husky voice "Will you be my girlfriend?" you giggle in response and kiss him again a big smile spreading on both your faces through the kiss. And you have a boyfriend and live happily ever after. _I sigh and send her the text, I look up and see her staring at her phone like she saw a…..a…a text from a beavecoon or something. Hhmmm maybe she falls and Freddie can catch her again. Oh no, she's already laying on the couch of the backseat.

_Carls… real life is calling! This is not some love story chick flick this is real life. Real crazy life where I'm in love (I admit) with Freddie Benson and he will never love me _

_He will…I'm sure you are perfect for each other. _

_Yeah right, he will never love me end of the story_

_Well, at least you admit you love him…_

_Hey Carls.._

_Yeah_

_We have to delete this text-conversation, what if somebody reads it. I mean were kinda talking about Freddie who sits less then a foot away._

_But… this is like the first time you've been this open to me. Especially through texting. I don't want to just delete it._

_Uumm, wait!_

I see Sam do some things on her phone and cuz I know she's not gonna fall asleep now I look out of the window and see the other cars slowly passing.

"Hey Spencer, how long is it gonna take to get there?" I ask.

"I have no idea, we could be there in 20 minutes but it's gonna take about 45 I think." He says. Hmmm not to long. I think hmmmm a lot don't I? Then I feel Sams foot nudge my side again. I look down on my phone and see I got a text message again.

_I'm copying everything we say, I've copied our whole conversation till now and I'm putting it in a e-mail to you so I'll send it just before we're there okay?_

_Okay then I'll delete it just before we're gonna shoot._

_thanks Carls_

Sam lays her phone on her ,oh so flat, stomach and grabs her bag. She gets a box out of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" I say with hunger in my eyes. I can almost smell the cookies.

"Yep, I baked some cookies again."

"mmmm" "I want some" "What flavour?" we all talk through eachother.

"Hey!" Sma shouts. And we're all quiet.

"Shut up, or I'll eat them all myself!" that made us the most quiet ever.

She turns around the box for me and Freddie to see, poor Spencer could only smell the cookies. She had two parts in the box. One with macarons in all colors and flavors. And one with cookies in the form and color of a rainbow.

"What does she have? What does she have?" Spencer yells.

"Macarons and rainbow cookies." Freddie answers while eating a rainbow cookie.

I eat a strawberry macaron myself and Sam's also eating a rainbow cookie. I know she won't see my text immediately but she will and I just have to text her this.

_See you're perfect for each other. You chose the same cookie!_

"Do you have macarons with lemon flavor?" Spencer asks hungrily.

"The yellow one" Sam sticks out her hand with the cookie box and Freddie picks a yellow macaron for Spencer and grabs a chocolate one himself. Sam also grabs a chocolate macaron and I a pistachio.

_OMG, again. First both a rainbow cookie and now both a chocolate macaron._

She finally looks down at her phone and begins typing back a message.

_Carls your crazy! With a capital C, R, A, Z and Y! Liking the same sort of cookie has nothing to do with if you like somebody!_

She's soooooooooo in denial.

"Do you have coconut flavor macarons?" Freddie asks her.

"Ummm maybe" she says. Why? I don't get it. and neither does Freddie I think.

"What do you mean maybe? You have them or you don't have them…." Freddie says. Just as I thought, he doesn't get it either.

"Well…. I have them but it's my favorite." She says while she bites in a white macaron and a coconut smell comes out of the macaron.

"But that smells sooooo good, can't I just have one?" Freddie asks and puts on my puppy eyes. Hey, he uses my puppy eyes. Well, he doesn't use the 'please, for me?' that one is mine forever! I just let them talk and eat a rainbow cookie now. Mmmmmm, banana flavor. Sams staring at Freddie's puppy eyes but we all know Sam aaaalways falls for my puppy eyes so there's a good chance she will fall for Freddies too. I see her eyes soften and Freddie does too, he knows she's falling for his eyes.

"Fine, but stop with those puppy eyes! Why do I have to be friends with people with only brown eyes. Brown eyes make puppy eyes even cuter and you know I can't handle that! You're so mean." She says while she hands Freddie a white macaron. But the frown on her face quickly disapears when Freddie eats the macaron, closes his eyes and moans from the good flavor. Sam even giggles, of Freddie! We all eat until we're full, Freddie managed to get one more coconut macaron and Sma ate 4 coconut macarons. There are some left but I don't think any of the two have seen the white macaron on the bottem. Soon enough Spencer says we're there and Sam send me the email and we both delete our messages. We're gonna have our first professional photoshoot and I'm so excited! I see Freddie's excited too but in Sams eyes the only thing I can read is fear. I hope she gets over it. We'll start with the dresses I think and when Sam and Freddie have their together and alone pictures I'll go get the baby's and toddlers cuz I have for beach clothes a really cute mermaid suit for them and of course the costumes for costume clothes can't go without a baby or toddler I haven't told them but around the corner from the baby care center, theres a pet store where I'm getting some puppies, kittens and maybe other animals for our photoshoot as well as the babies/toddlers. I take a deep breath and see Sam doing the same as we walk through the big doors, into the studio.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, love you all xxxx SamLufsHam<p> 


	19. Chapter 17 iMeet the photographer

**PLEASE READ THIS :(**

Hiii

so first of all I'm sooooo sorry it's been months since I've updated this story but first I had about a month HUGE writers block I jsut couldn't get any right words come out and when I'd written something the next day I would look at it and delete cause I didn't think it was good enough. Then exam time came and I couldn't write at all. Then finally **what time is it? it's summer time! it's our vacation!** so first few weeks I was gone and too busy to write. then the internet was broken like really, I couldn't do anything. so I was bored and remembered I had this story (I'm sooo sorry I was just soo busy I almost forgot about this story I mean whenever I post a new chapter it get read by at least 100 people the first day and I'm just sooo happy to see that every time I check back to see if people liked the story, and when you leave a review, I'm not gonna beg for them or say you have to review to get another chapter or something like others but, it just makes my day a review just feels more personal even if your anonymous.) however I started writing in the week without internet and I got this chapter and another chapter it's like my writers block turned around I was full of ideas now I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep the next chapter the way I wrote it but I think I'm just gonna get over myself and post it soon you've waited so long. if anybody even reads this anymore :( I hope you haven't given up on me and I understand if you hate me for taking so long but I hope you can let me back in your heart and enjoy the story. btw this day is gonna have at least 2 more chapters. I know I'm crazy detailed and like seriously? 5 chapters for 1 day? but that's me.

next chapter will be up next week or so. but in 2 weeks schools starting again so I can't write that much so than you'll have to wait a month or something. sorry :(

love you all sooooo much -XXX- SamLufsHam

* * *

><p>Chapter 17; iMeet the photographer<p>

_Sam's POV_

I'm so nervous right now, I'm NOT comfortable with going to this photoshoot, to say the least. I mean it was fun shopping for it and stuff and we're gonna have to have one, two or more photo shoots after this one but I'm just not comfortable with it. This dressing-up-like-Melanie-thing is way too much already. After we've walked in a man in a suit came to us and asked if we were the iCarly crew. Seriously? Doesn't he even know us? Okay, iCarly might be more for kids and teenagers but hey our principal watches us so why shouldn't this man? However he's taking us through a long hall with a lot of doors now. They all have the word studio with a number behind it written on them. Or like when it's a bathroom or janitors closet it's written on it. I'm getting more nervous with each step I take to the right studio. Our studio. Carly must've seen how nervous I got cuz she grabs my hand while saying "It's gonna be alright". The man stops walking and opens the door we're standing in front of. Studio 895. I've gotta remember that but that won't be the biggest problem of the whole photoshoot thing. As we walk in the man who guided us here walks away back to the entrance, maybe more people are coming here today. Actually, probably more people are coming, since there are so many studios. It's pretty big in here. There are several other doors. Also here on every door it says what's behind it. There's one door that says 'woman dressing room' and one that says 'men dressing room', there are two bathrooms, there's a 'private' room probably for the photographer cuz I see a lot of cameras through the little window, one that says 'storage' don't know who could be using that though and there's on that says 'closet'. Then in the room itself there's a big white screen, some stuff we said we might need during the photoshoot like a fan and some fake palm trees for summer/beach, there are even some buckets of sand. Spencer's mostly here to just help us and to entertain us. So Spencer's walking through the studio with 3 of the, I call them, make-sure-the-dresses-won't-get-dirty-or-rip-or-an ything-so-we-can't-use-them-anymore-thingies. You know those things you put over clothes. And these are pretty expensive so with some of them we got those things with the dress.

"Where should I put these?" he asks.

"Probably in the closet. Can you go get all of our stuff, then we can talk with the photographer cuz I know we're all really nervous." Carly says. If we find our photographer at least we could talk to him, where can he be?

"Sure, I just hope I can find the right studio again." He says.

"You just walk straight through the hall towaaards…." I begin to say and grab a piece of pink cloth about an inch wide and 6 inches long.

"The door with the doorknob with the pink bow." I finish my sentence as I make a big bow around the doorknob, knowing Spencer he'll need this, and then he'll still manage to get lost. But it works and Spencer finds the right studio every time again. He's got 22 of those thingies with one outfit in each and about 4 boxes which each contain around 1 to 3 pairs of shoes or other accessories. He's getting more of the photo-accessories now, like beach balls and stuff, but mostly some art works of his like a wave made of golf balls, from that time he went diving for golf balls, and he's also made for the metallic clothes a big sparkly golden lightning bolt which can't get turned on and give light but it reflects light and it's amazing! Carly and Freddie have found the photographer and are busy talking with him but I just sit next to Carls, being nervous and looking at Spencer getting one thing in after another one.

"And who is this shy girl?" the photographer asks nicely. Grrr now he will think I'm shy and weak and I'm defiantly not!

"This is Sam. She's usually not this 'shy'" Carly says with quotation marks around the word 'shy'.

"No, not at all." Freddie chuckles. And when I glare at him deviously he says "See, she's coming back already."

"She's just really nervous." Carly says. "She's pretty insecure about her body and I've talked with her a lot but she still is. She even says she's fat!"

But that is because I am. I add in my mind and I wanna say it but someone says it earlier than me, no wait he said something different.

"What? Sam, how dare you? There are so many girls who would die to look like you!" It was Freddie's mouth the words were coming from. I feel kind of spinny in my head and grab onto the first thing my hand can grab so I won't stumble over. It was Carly's arm, but she's not strong enough and I stumble but Freddie catches my arm and pulls me back. This is just a bit too much for me. I mean this whole photoshoot thing and then Freddie sincerely complimenting me and, I just ain't used to these kind of things, that and because of the nerves I hadn't had breakfast this morning.

"Sam, is everything alright?" I hear Freddie say and also Carly and the photographer who I thought was called Thom are asking me if everything is alright. I sit down on the stool Freddie guided me to and nod my head a bit.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. Didn't eat breakfast today." I just say. I can't say it's because of what Freddie said, can I? No, you can't! The little voice in my head, my reputation-loving-Sam is screaming in my head again. This time Freddie-loving-Sam doesn't scream back at least. Or I'll faint I'm sure of it! Why do all these annoying, confusing things happen to me? I mean I've fallen for a dork for chicken's sake. I'm wearing dresses and high heels all week, I'm going shopping more than ever, I'm talking with my best friend more openly than ever! What the chizz is happening to me?!

"Oh chizz, give this girl something to eat! NOW!" Carls says, making us all laugh. In response my stomach grumbled and we laugh again. Perfect timing stomach!

"Here you go." I hear Freddies voice from behind me, I turn around and see him standing there being all sexy and oh wait that's not what it all was about. Hihi, OMG I just giggled. I giggle sooooo much lately even if it's just in my mind.

Wait, what was this about again? I just stare a bit off into space, not at Freddie cause all I see is blurry, but I can see the door with the ribbon I tied around it on it. I just stare at the ribbon, not sure of what to do. It's a hot pink ribbon. It would probably be really pretty in Carls hair. Or around Freddies head, he could be my Christmas gift. When is Christmas again? December 25th….. that's a looong time it's only November ummm… 2nd or something I don't really know. I really look forward to Christmas so I can bake cookies and gingerbread aaand…maybe dinne…

"Aren't you gonna take the sandwich?"Carly interrupts my thoughts and I look back at Freddie again, this time I notice the sandwich in his hands. I actually don't really feel like eating, I mean I've had cookies in the car but I'm still really nervous and with all the knots in my stomach I don't know if there fits a sandwich with it. But then again, I am Sam Puckett. The girl who fights everyone, the biggest tomboy girl in school, the girl who probably also eats most of the whole school. Even more than that fat janitor they just fired cause all he did was eat. So I slowly grab the sandwich. It's a large, my favorite but I still don't really feel like eating it. So I just nibble a bit at the ham but after 20 minutes and Carls and Freddie have talked a lot to the photographer, I still haven't eaten the sandwich only the bit of ham that was sticking out of the sandwich that's all I ate. All kinds of thoughts go through my mind. About being fat and stuff and I just can't get the sandwich in knowing I'll have to stand in a bikini in a few hours. I have this quite often for quite a long time now. When I'm eating and I just start thinking 'why ain't I sooooo fat' and 'maybe one day my body changes and maybe I'll have to stop eating so much' but then I just ignore it and eat. This time with all these knots in my stomach AND these thoughts AND knowing more than 100.000 of the viewers of iCarly are gonna see me in my bikini from the photoshoot I can't get the sandwich through my mouth. So I just lay it down on the table. Which gets me a weird look of Freddie.

"Excuse me." He says to Carly and the photographer, who are now talking about when we're going to shoot what today and they're already planning the next shoots, and he walks to the back of the table and sits next to me.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asks.

"Relax, I'm not gonna be anorectic or something" I tell him, aarghh, easy to say relax to him but my heart is beating so fast I think he can hear it. I've got it baaaad for this boy. I've never had this big of a crush. Carls is convinced that it is love and I told her I think too but deep within, I just, I'm too scared to let myself love him.

"I know but you're just eating extremely little today and I'm just worried about you." He's so sweet, I don't like people being sweet to me, I never know how to respond to them.

"Well, don't be!"

"Don't be what?"

"Worried, I'm fine"

"No, Sam. You're not fine, if you were fine you would've eaten that sandwich in less than 20 seconds."

"I'm nervous okay? But I'm still fine, there's nothing wrong with me just nerves!"

We were kinda getting mad at each other, like the good old times, but now his look softens and I'm confused.

"What?" I ask.

"You're nervous?"

"Yes I'm nervous! What? Can't I be nervous?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying? You know I'm not the smartest so try to be a bit more clear here Benson."

"It's just…. I don't think I've ever seen you nervous before"

"Sooo…."

"So don't get mad at me when I don't know how to deal with it!"

"You don't even know how to deal with a nervous girl?! What if it were Carly who is the nervous one?!"

"I don't know but there's quite a difference between you and Carly!" Here we go again… Yelling at each other like there's no tomorrow. But suddenly I feel sad, it really never is Carly with the bad things, like falling for your best friend, getting pulled into an alley and kissed by your other best friends ex, getting told by that ex that he loves you when you don't even know your own feelings, getting nervous for a photoshoot. Carls is so confident and….. something in Freddies face changes, his look goes from mad to confused and caring, worried. That word again: worried. I don't like it when people are worried about me but I guess it's because I'm me, I get nightmares of my crush beating me, I get sad cause I have a perfect best friend, I get pulled into alleys, kissed and loved by horrible exes of best friends. I shudder at the thought of Griffin being so close to me, then Freddie breaking his nose, then again when he kissed me. It all goes through my head in flashes and I shudder again.

"Sam, are you alright?" he asks me.

"No" I whisper. If I lie now, he'll know. So why not just tell the truth? I just have to make sure that I'm not gonna cry. Even though if this conversation gets a bit deeper I think the tears will eventually come.

"Sam, I…" Freddie starts to say.

"Alright!"Carly interrupts him. "We have discussed this enough and now time for work, Sam you and Freddie are gonna shoot the dress pictures first. And I'm gonna go to get the babies, toddlers, children I don't even know yet."

She then looks at me and sees my face. I feel so sad and it is probably shown cause she comes to me and grabs my hands to pull me of my chair.

"Don't be nervous." She says as she hugs me.

"I'll only be gone for half an hour or something, it's just Freddie. You can do this. You don't have to be nervous, you're gonna look awesome!" she whispers as she hugs me tightly.

"Okay, I'll try." I say, still kinda sad but she has enough to do, so I better not bother her with my weird emotions and feelings and stuff. I don't even get them so why should I tell her? So she goes out with Spencer and Freddie and I go to our changing rooms. And may I say: WOW. It's huge, even though Carly has to be here too, it's still huge. We both have 2 racks of clothes and some boxes with shoes on our own side. We have one side with a huge mirror and then a table, mirror and table from wall to wall, and there's our make-up and hair stuff. In the middle of the room is a table with four pink chairs, and they're biiiiggg chairs. I could lie down on one and sleep. But then again I'm pretty small and I've mastered myself to be able to sleep almost anywhere.

I walk up to my rack of clothes and look at them, I have 4 dresses for this part of the shoot. Red, two straps. Baby blue, strapless. Black, one strap. Blue-purple strapless. Well, first things first. I kick of these killing heels. They're not too bad but rather barefoot than heels for me. I don't know which one to wear first, I mean it has to match Freddie's tux unless he only has black and white but I don't think well at least he has an flower or something to match our dresses cuz he asked for the colors since we wouldn't show him. I start walking towards the door to get to Freddie's changing room but then I hear a knock on the door. Probably Freddie for the same reason as I. So I walk further to the door and open it to see Freddie, I have to look up now more though cause I don't wear my heels anymore.

"Wow" He says.

"What?"

"I've never noticed how small you actually are."

"I can still beat you up, you know."

"Yeah I know. But that's what makes it even more incredible."

"Sooo, why did you come here?"

"Oh right, well I wanted to know which outfit we were going to do first cause I have like only two tuxedos but I have flowers and stuff to match the colors you gave me."

"Alright, I don't care which one first."

"Me neither."

So we just stand a little uncomfortable me looking down at my feet and he looking down at me. Okay, I've had enough. I walk back to the chairs and put on my heels again then walk back to Freddie.

"Why did you do that?" he asks. We're now about the same height but I'm still a little bit smaller.

"So I don't have to look up so much. I hate being tiny even though I and you and everyone knows I can beat them up."

"Hhmmm, I don't know, the way you look right now, some people might not recognize you and not know it. By the way it's pretty funny."

"What's funny?" Starting to get mad again, this boy needs to learn what to say and what not to say to Momma.

"You're so small and you look so cute and innocent when you're not mad or irritated and when people than see you beating them up, especially dressed like this or with Pete that time. The look on their faces is just priceless."

"Okay, well let's just start with the red dress and whatever you have to match that okay?" I don't wanna keep this conversation going. Really not.

"O-Okay." Freddie says, and I believe he stuttered. He walks away and I go sit on a chair. I'm very confused right now. Did he really call me cute and innocent. Well, he also said I beat people up and stuff. Aarghh, I don't know anything anymore. I take off my heels again. I take the red dress from the rack and start undressing and putting the dress on. I try to zip it up but it seems to be stuck. What am I gonna do now?! I'm not gonna let some stranger photographer just touch me like that who knows what kind of man he is. And Carly is gone for quite a while and she has Spencer with her so. There's only one more option. I have to call Freddie to get him to get my dress unstuck and zip it up. Can I just burst into flames now? Or like maybe I could dissolve? Or… get food poisoning? I mean I eat anything that fits in my mouth. Okay stop trying to get away from it, Freddie's your only chance so just call for him now and it's over. Maybe when you spend some more time together something beautiful will emerge? So that's obviously Freddie-Loving-Sam. I wonder wher- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! You can't do that and how dare you call that something beautiful, self? You know what that will do to my image? And maybe I'll even faint or something when he's so close and stuff and and and. Okay there is Reputation-Loving-Sam.

Alright I give in. Deep breath and….

"Freddie.." I squeak out. It's nothing more than a whisper. Come on Puckett, you can do this! This time the two Sams in my head are on the same team.

"Freddie!" I hear footsteps running towards the door and stop. After half a minute or so I hear a knock. "Sam?"

* * *

><p>you liked the story?<p>

leave a review to make me the happiest person on the planet :)


	20. Chapter 18 iAm alone with him

OMG you guys! I'm getting more reviews every single time. I love you sooo much for that. thanks sooooo much for saying it's good and you want updates but sadly. one more week and school starts again. I will only update once every month or something but I'll try to write as much as possible and not update after 4 months (I'm still sooo ashamed I did that, especially now I know people really like it and want me to update it, and are worried I had died)

But I also am in another part of school where you get more homework and tests and stuff so I'll be busy a lot. Sorry already.

love you guys please keep reading my sotry even though it might suck sometimes cause I'm stuck with writers block or cause I just want you guys to have something to read and to know I'm still alive

-XXX- SmaLufsHam

* * *

><p>Chapter 18; iAm alone with him<p>

_Sam's POV_

I hear footsteps running towards the door and stop. After half a minute or so I hear a knock. "Sam?" _(A/N I know this is from last chapter but it's just to get back in the story)_

"Freddie? Is that you?" I call back, even though his voice sounded very Freddie-like.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in. There's a problem and.. umm well, come in and you'll see."

I hear the door open and close as I sat on the chair, my back facing him but the sofa hides my stuck dress.

"Sam? I don't see any problem, what's wrong?" we talk in a softer voice now.

I stand up to face him luckily this dress has straps but it still hangs loosely around my body, I'm just happy I don't have to hold it up with my hands.

"This." I say as I turn around. "Is the problem."

And then I hear him, laughing. Laughing really, really hard and loud. Almost uncontrollable. How could he? Just laugh at me like that. Tears start to well up in my eyes but I quickly blink them away and my sadness gets replaced by anger.

Furious I turn around, but he has his eye closed of the laughter and doesn't see my furious face. My hands are balled in fists and shaking with anger. My face is getting as red as my dress, my teeth are clenched on each other and my eyes have a look that could burn right through you. He keeps on laughing and laughing and hasn't even noticed me turning around to face him as furious as I am now. I can't help myself. Still barefoot I walk, well stomp, three steps towards him. Still he keeps laughing. I unclench my left fist and slap him in the face. HARD! You could hear the slap echoing through the hall. And then, it was quiet. Freddie just looks at my furious face now with a little hint of a smirk in it. His face shows so much right now, confusion, anger, sadness and most of all hurt.

"SAM?! What the chizz is wrong with you?!" And the Freddie has exploded: now all his face shows is anger. Anger towards me.

"Why would something be wrong with me?" I say though gritted teeth but keep my voice calm.

"Why?! Why would something be wrong with you? Geez I don't know! Maybe cause you just slapped me for no reason!"

And BOOM! That just snapped me. Double explosion here!

"No reason?!"

"Well, I wouldn't know how you could think of a reason to slap me harder than you've ever did before!"

"Ohhh, chizz had I a reason!"

"And what may that reason be?"

"Cause you laughed at me! And that's not all you didn't stop, you didn't stop when I turned around you didn't stop when I became furious and clenched my fists the only way to make you stop was slap you!"

"That's for you a reason to just slap people? Cause they laugh?"

"It was your reason to laugh at me which was my reason to slap you!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Aaaarghh, come on Benson. You thought I was sooo stupid cause I got my dress zipper stuck so you laughed at me! That was my reason to slap you, you idiot!"

It's been a looong time since we've had a fight like this and actually I kind of like it, I get to be the self I was before all this Freddie drama began.

"Oh come on Sam! That's no reas-"

"ENOUGH!" the photographer came in and just yells that at us! How dare he?!

"This is stupid! You are friends and you get into a fight cause of a stuck dress and some laughter about it?" he's calm but I'm far from it.

"Oh, shut up! By the way, this is how we act around each other all the time! So get out of our business and go play with you camera!" I yell. Yeah it's harsh but you don't just interrupt Sam Puckett when she's furious and get away with it.

"Come here, I'll fix that dress for you." He says as he turns me around at my shoulders and goes down to fix the dress. I tense up and jump out of his grip, getting to Freddie and hiding half behind him, not wanting to reveal I'm actually hiding.

"Why did you think I called for Freddie instead of you? I don't want you to do it" I growl at the photographer. He just holds his hands up and walks out the door. But before he closes the door he says

"Alright, I won't bother you but you guys need a time out! So I'm gonna lock this door and in I don't know 10 minutes or so, I'll let you out."

He closes the door and I run to it, pull on the door but it's really locked. After 2 minutes or so of us just sitting in the chairs and glaring deviously at each other the doors opens and we jump up. The photographer sticks his head in the small opening of the door he made and says

"Here; if you wanna change." Then hangs a tuxedo of Freddie on the hook of the door and closes the door. I go check again with a snort coming from Freddie as if he's saying 'It's locked anyways, why waste your time walking to the door and back?'. And that snort, well my interpretation of it, was right. The door was locked and I go sit back in the chair, this time not looking at Freddie but fiddling a bit with the loose ends of my dress and then trying to get it loose at the back again. Tugging and pulling at the zipper but nothing works. Sighing I give up and lay my head on the armrest of the chair. I don't think Freddie and I have ever been together in a room for so long just staying quiet. The only sounds coming from our movements. Most coming from me before I decided to just give up and lying down. Freddie then gets up and my eyes follow him, my head coming slightly off of the armrest. He walks over to me, my head now straight up again I look at him with confused eyes.

"Come on, I'll fix that dress." He says, a smile spreading his lips as he holds out his hand.

I nod my head and take his hand. My legs, which were folded underneath me, come out from underneath me and I stand up. He looks at me with a look that says 'turn around'. So I turn around and hear him fiddling with the zipper. Sometimes I feel his hands against my back and some butterflies come to life in my belly but his touches are quickly gone so the butterflies are gone too. After 2 minutes or so I feel him sigh happily and he pulls the zipper up. I smile and want to turn around immediately but he grabs my waist and turns me around towards himself. "Thanks." Is all I manage to get out as I feel really uncomfortable. His hands are still on my waist and I look down at his hands. He quickly removes them and says "You're welcome." So we're not mad at each other anymore but we're still locked up together.

"Umm, do you think I could change here somewhere?" he asks me uncertain. But since Carly and I share this dressing room they have made a curtain that can be pulled through the middle of the room to separate our sides, in case we weren't comfortable with seeing each other in only our underwear or something. For Carls and me it's no problem but I can see why Freddie is nervous. I mean I am a girl and he a boy so that is one problem and then the fact he's probably scared I'll tease him with something. But actually I'm the one scared, Carly said he has a sixpack and I KNOW I'm not ready for that. However back to his question.

"Um, yeah, just go to Carly's side of the room." I say and when he walks to Carly's side and wants to protest I can still see him, I pull the cord and the curtain separates us. I walk over to the mirror and sit in the chair there, it's very comfortable and I think it's fake leather. I look at myself and then start taking my make-up off. Every last bit of it, it takes me a while with the red lipstick and the glittery nail polish is hard to remove. As I'm done with removing all my make-up and start searching for my foundation I hear the curtain open again and I look around. Freddie's wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie and has a rose in his hands. The rose has the exact same color as my dress so I hope to find a lipstick with the exact same color too. He looks at me and his mouth drops open and I kinda had to restrain myself from doing the same cause he looks good! You haven't ever seen something like that.

"Got so used to the make-up you didn't know I could be so ugly?" I ask. I already know it's true though.

"Yeah- I mean no! I mean….., yeah I got used to the make-up but no you're not ugly! I just didn't know you were that beautiful without make-up. Why do you put on so much?"

"Cause I have to for our bet!"

"Nooo, you have to wear make-up, high heels and a skirt or dress no one said how much make-up or how high the heels" He says as he picks up my heel looking at the long thin heel I have to walk on and the platform in the front. He puts it down and gets the red sparkles of by clapping his hands.

While he goes sitting in the chair beside of me, I put on my make-up it's similar to what I was wearing the whole day but my lipstick is kinda lighter and also a little bit brighter and shinier. And my eyeliner is thicker and I put on more mascara for a longer lash-effect. That's the only difference. Same blush and foundation, concealer, powder, eye shadow. I pick up the brush and start brushing my hair and then see Freddie in the corner of my eye with a look on his face I can't really tell what it is, pleading? Desperate? Something like that.

"What?" I ask him.

"I- you're hair. I mean, you know. When I gave you the compliment on your hair yesterday and I went with my hands through your hair for a few seconds it just felt so soft and umm. I was wondering if maybe…perhaps… I could maybe… umm brushyourhairforyou?" he says the last thing very fast but I'm almost sure of it that he said he wanted to brush my hair.

"You want to brush…..my hair?" I ask kinda unbelievingly.

He nods and has a blush spreading his face, it's kinda cute.

"Okay." I say and toss him the brush as I walk towards the two pink chairs and go lie in one with my head on the armrest, in the opposite way as I was lying earlier today. Now I'm lying with my neck on the armrest, my hair flowing down the side of the chair. And my legs are dangling over the other armrest of the chair, my body on the chair itself and luckily I can lie like this with my dress. Freddie slowly comes my way and pulls the other pink chair towards me. Goes sitting in it and slowly brushes my hair, he's being so delicate and soon my hair is super smooth. He brushes it all one last time and goes with his hands through his hair, I was in heaven all the time. Then I go sitting straight up and whisper a thanks to him. He smiles in respond. We both kinda awkwardly sit, thinking about different things. When he speaks of the thing he shouldn't have spoken about.

"Do you ever think about our first kiss?"

"What?"

"You know, when you said on iCarly I hadn't had my first kiss yet and I was mad at you and you confessed you hadn't kissed anyone either an-"

"I know what happened. And I don't know, sometimes I guess."

"Well, we were just sitting here, I began thinking about it. And I came to the conclusion. That was the best kiss I've ever had."

My mouth drops open. I, I Sam Puckett was Freddie's best kiss?

"You know what, I think you're my best too. I mean there's Pete, Griffin and you. That's about it."

"But don't tell Carly, like when you guys asked me. I knew it were you but I just couldn't tell Carly. I didn't wanna hurt her. I'm not in love with her anymore but I love her too much to hurt her like that, I love her more like a sister now."

"Yeah-yeah, I know. It was becoming boring teasing you with your Carly love anyways. Just cause you weren't as puppy-following and stuff as you were before."

Then we're quiet for a while and when I look at him I see him looking at my lips. We're only a foot or something apart cause we're so close on the chairs from when he brushed my hair. I remember when we shared our kiss and I had my eyes open till the last second, I regret that now. I wonder if he knows, I don't think so his eyes were closed the whole time

"You know" I say which makes him look up and blush. "I didn't really.. you know… during our kiss…. I..." Man it's never been so hard for me to talk, now I know how he must've felt when he tried to ask me if he could brush my hair.

"You had your eyes wide open, why were they open?" he sings two lines of a song from Mars, an artist who named himself after the planet but he has some good songs. _(A/N Mars is of course from Bruno Mars, who sings this song but just like iCarly I don't use real brands/names)_

"Please, don't sing again? That was pretty off key." I tease and giggle.

"Shut up Puckett. I wanna know why."

"Why what?" I'm not even playing stupid right now I really have no idea.

"Why didn't you close your eyes till the last second?"

"I don't know, I was just nervous and frozen into place cause it was just so weird to feel those kinda things for the first time and when I got used to your lips on mine and started to actually kiss you back, you backed out and that was it."

Whyyy? Why am I being so honest with him?

"Well, do you… umm….. you know….. you want to… umm" he says and eyes my lips and then my eyes again.

I stare at him. Is he trying to ask me to kiss him again?

"You-you want to kiss me again?" I say with big eyes.

"Well, you said like you started to actually kiss me back that means you didn't really kiss me back and.. so maybe you wanted to kiss me properly and I don't know you probably don't want to I- never mind."

"You know, if this were one of these sappy movies Carls always makes us watch with her and I would've liked you, I just would've kissed you to make you shut up. But I don't know, when you say it like that I don't think I've had my first kiss yet." I say with a blush.

"And with Pete and stuff?"

"Pete kissed me way to harsh I couldn't even kiss back that's a reason why I broke up with him and Griffin well it's obvious why I didn't even want to kiss back and yeah, I haven't kissed any of my other boyfriends, or triple dates."

I say while thinking back to the time Carls set me up with Gibby's horrible friend who could only speak gibberish. And if that's a real language I sincerely apologize to the people of that country to insult them with such an idiot.

"Well, you gave me my first kiss…" he's still implying that I should kiss him.

"Do you just want to kiss me or… cause all you seem to ask me is to kiss you."

"The honest truth, yes I want to kiss you. It's been so long ago, I wanna know if kissing you feels the same and if you're really the best kisser."

"Fine, but if I'm not you're dead!" I warn him, wait I just agreed to kiss him. Can I fall through the ground please?

He quickly stands up with a smile on his face so pleased I said yes to kiss him. Is there a possibility he could like me? Well maybe but it's really small I mean he said 'It's been so long ago, I wanna know if kissing you feels the same and if you're really the best kisser'. He comes to me and pulls me up out of my chair. He grabs me by my waist and my heart goes too fast I'm sure of it. What this boy can do to me. OMG I must look very scared out cause his look becomes concerned and

"You don't need to be scared, I'm just as nervous as you are. I promise you this isn't gonna change our friendship. I just wanna give you what you gave me. Now put your arms around my neck." He whispers to me. I obey him silently.

"Good, now close your eyes and kiss me back when you feel my lips. Please don't be too nervous to enjoy it, it really is nice." He whispers with a smirk on his face as he says the word 'nice'. The word I can never use again around Freddie cause we automatically will think of this day. I relax a bit more, I cross my hands around his neck, we also get a little closer cause of that but that wasn't my intention I just wanted to be more comfortable. As I see him close his eyes and lower his head I close my eyes too and stand on my toes to get closer to him. His lips touch mine and WOW! So much better than the first time, I actually kiss back this time and feel Freddie smile into the kiss which makes me smile into the kiss, our lips fit perfectly into each other and even though it's just lips no tongue or even moving of hands to cup each other's cheek or pull closer, it's perfect. I see fireworks literally that isn't a fairytale. Well it kinda is, I don't see the fireworks but I feel them. And I believe that's even better. I remember Freddie really wanted this to happen so after about 9 seconds, the longest (and I'm happy about that) 9 seconds of my life, I pull away from him and open my eyes. His eyes are closed for another half second and then he opens them too he smiles but it's a sad smile. In his eyes I can see disappointment, but he smiled into the kiss, why should he be disappointed? I never noticed how good I am at reading people's emotions by looking into their eyes.

"Why are you so disappointed? Was I that bad?" I say, the last part while looking away from him. Embarrassed cause I'm such a bad kisser.

"How do you know I'm disappointed?"

"I can see it in your eyes, don't try to fake being happy I can see if you're faking too. I don't know how but lately I became very good at reading people's faces especially eyes. But answer!"

He chuckles.

"I'm disappointed it had to end so soon already." He says with a smirk.

"Sooo, am I still…." I ask.

"Yes, the best kisser ever."

"I have to agree with you Freddo." I say as I walk toward my accessories. "It actually was….. nice."

I put on my heels for this shoot, black platform heels with a stiletto heel. I will put on my bracelet a few minutes before the shoot actually begins.  
>I walk back over to him and hug him. "Thanks for my first kiss Freddie, and thanks for my best kiss ever." I whisper. He hugs back tightly and I break free from him his and my hands loosening but not quite letting go yet as I kiss his cheek. Then we both let go of each other.<p>

"Look Sam, I know we don't love each other, in that way. And I know we don't even have a small little crush on each other but.." oh, boy what you don't know.

"But..?"

"But I really, really like kissing you. And I don't wanna ruin our friendship by forcing this into asking you out and dating and fighting over the stupidest girlfriend-boyfriend things, but would you if we are ever alone maybe kiss with me sometimes. I know you liked it too sooo… "

"So you say, you want to kiss with me? Just kissing. And go on with our lives bickering with each other and stuff?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"And do we tell Carly?"

"No! I mean I-I don't know if she will understand. But you'll do it?"

"I don't know, these days I'm telling Carly everything, more than you will ever hear. Okay I like kissing with you too and I think I'm cool with this thing but I might tell Carly, I'm telling her things I don't even want to tell her sometimes just cause I have this feeling I can trust her completely. So I won't do it on purpose but it might slip out okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Great!" Freddie says with a huge grin.

I chuckle and give him another kiss, it's just a peck 3 seconds and I pull away.

"You know I wanna go over 10 second sometime." Freddie smiles.

"Yeah but that sometime is not now." I say

"You know what's crazy?" I go on. "When we were thinking of things for the photoshoot and you told us they wanted seddie and creddie pictures and I was like 'I don't want any kissing or something like that'. Here we are trapped in a dressing room at the actual photoshoot kissing each other." I giggle.

Freddie chuckles and looks on his pearphone. He tells me the photographer has trapped us in here for half an hour already. Just 2 minutes after the photographer comes back. Seeing we're ready and tells us to come out for the first photo's. thinking back to what happened the last half hour I'm happy and sad. At least I can kiss Freddie sometimes and maybe he'll develop some feelings for me. I just have to be happy with the kissing for now. Well, here we go. I put on my black and red charm bracelet (to match the dress, heels and make-up) and we walk out.

* * *

><p>So that's it for now, love you guys and I hope it wasn't too bad.<p>

review please I wanna know what you think, if it's bad just say. If you think I should just end it already just say. or give me some suggestions to make it better

love you -XXX- SamLufsHam


	21. Chapter 19 iPhotos and Spencer talk

Sooo... another chappie for ya. I know, I know it´s been months and I apologise. At the end of the story I´ve explained it a bit but hope you enjoy the story, keep patient and keep reading the story.

I love you all

-XXX- SamLufsHam

* * *

><p>Chapter 19; iPhotos and Spencer talk<p>

_Freddie's POV_

As Sam and I walk out the door after being released from Sam and Carly's dressing room, I watch Sam walk in front of me. Her dress is a bit loose and flows around her body, she's so slim and tiny. You could even say she's cute if you didn't know her. And I can't believe I just kissed her. Or that I was able to be, well look, so calm and comfort her throughout it. The photographer, what was his name again? Brad? No, Tim? Oh, wait it was Thom! However he had put everything together, that's probably why the 10 minutes he would leave us in the dressing room turned into half an hour. Sam was quite scared when he touched her to repair the dress, well that didn't work out. She flinched away immediately and I think she was half hiding behind me, of course she wouldn't ever give in and admit something like that herself but still. Why would she do that? Maybe she didn't trust him, thinking he was a pedophile while working with all these models and stuff I don't think that's the case. He doesn't look very pedophilly either, he just has black hair, is around his twenties-thirties, I think he's Spanish or Mexican cause he has quite an accent and he's tall. But that doesn't say anything I mean Sam looks all cute and stuff now but how I (and Thom, the poor guy) saw her just yet, she wasn't cute at all. She was really furious. Just cause I laughed, but it looked really, really stupid and I didn't know what to do and leave me alone I laughed so what, huh? The photographer, who is probably not a pedophile, has set up his tripod with a camera on it, and looking at it, it must've been very expensive. He also has a small table next to it with a couple of lenses and lens-cleaning-wipes and other stuff he must obviously need for this shoot. He also set up some of those big bright lights they always use in the professional photoshoots, and a big white screen on the back which probably can be used as a green screen as well but we agreed on just a white background for the dress and tux photos. He brought us to the big place where everything stood and grabs the big fan.

"Go stand in the middle please" He tells Sam and as she stands there, quite awkwardly, he turns on the fan very lightly. Almost nothing moves so he turns it up a little, and that was just perfect, he flowy dress starts well, flowing in the wind and he hair as well. I probably would've stood here with my mouth wide open if I didn't know who I was looking at. She looks like a professional model, well apart from that she's looking down and she's looking very insecure and blushing a bit. How can she be so insecure? And say she's fat? She's so thin, she's always been thinner than me when I still had baby fat in the beginning of the show and our 'friendship'. Well, we weren't that good friends back then but now I see her as a true friend. Even though she hits me a lot, and she can hit quite hard, I love her. No! Not love, at least not how you're thinking it now! Wait this is me, so I'm thinking it. I'm thinking I'm IN love with Sam. I can't be. But still, I wanted to kiss her and it felt so right to have her lips on mine, once again. And to feel her kissing back. And even that little peck she gave me and the hug and the kiss on the cheek meant a lot to me. Oh, chizz. I think I'm falling for my best friend.

"No-no-no-no-no-no! Not like that, you're not a statue! Move! Be creative, don't look at the ground!" The photographer is yelling at Sam now, his accent very thick now. Okay I know she isn't the most attractive looking at the ground, people should see that beautiful face of hers, I mean, like, as a friend I'm saying it. OMG how am I gonna handle the kisses that are gonna come 'just cause we feel like it'. I mean I can't handle looking at her, let alone kiss her without thinking something and then making myself regret it cause I CAN'T BE FALLING FOR SAM! I made the mistake of falling for your best friend years ago, and it hurts quite a lot. And with Sam it's gonna hurt either way, telling her or not telling her. Sam is still looking insecure, she looks up a little and looks in my way. Her look is scared, she really is scared. I don't know if she's scared for the photographer, or the fact he yells at her and she doesn't know what to do or her insecurity. I can't look at her like this anymore and walk up to her.

"Let's do some together pics first." I whisper in her ear and she nods in response.

"Can we finally get to work?" the photographer asks, a bit annoyed.

"Hey! Don't yell at her, she's insecure enough and we're starting with the together pictures!" I yell back at the photographer. I've had it. Sam looks at me with her eyes full of amazement and I hear the camera click a few times.

"Finally some emotion on that beautiful face!" the photographer says now more happy he has at least a few good photo's to start with. And now what? I look at Sam and she looks at me, more clicks. Well, those are quite seddie I think.

"Listen, we don't do this often, can you give us some help? Or suggestions?" I ask Thom.

"Alright, why don't you go…. Do something with the rose, she can climb on your back, do something with those cookies you brought like feeding each other or something, just make each other laugh. Or just laugh."

I get the rose and we stand next to each other again. Sam's still looking at me with a little bit of fear in her eyes. I suddenly get an idea, laugh and put one knee on the ground and present her the rose as if I'm proposing to her. Sam giggles a bit as I do so, and the whole time clicks are heard in the background. She takes the rose from me and smells it, playing along. I stand up and smile at her whispering in her ear.

"Good, play along and just pretend he isn't there and we're acting like we're a couple."

She obviously has an idea cause she stands a bit on her toes to close the part to my ear and whispers in my ear

"Let's dance. These are prom-like pictures."

So I extend my hand, asking her to dance. As she laughs, she takes my hand and I pull her closer, putting my other hand on her tiny back. Her hand finds its way to my shoulder and we starts dancing around. We're not that bad actually. But then I tripped over my own other foot and Sam burst out laughing, making me blush. We let go of our hands and just sway a bit to the music that Thom had put on while Sams hands are around my neck and mine are around her waist. And it feels….right. Like that is where our hands belong, and our lips belong on each others. Okay I'm really losing it now. Another song comes up. It sound familiar but I don't know why, and Sam giggles. I cock my head, signaling I don't get it.

"Don't you recognize the song?"she asks.

"Yeah, I do. I just don't know remember what from."

"_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things  
>I keep running away<em>

_Even from the good things_" she sings a few lines

"Still…. Don't know what from."

"How could you forget such an important thing?"she says, faking she's betrayed.

"It was the song you had playing while we had our first kiss on the fire escape." She whispers.

And finally all the dots are connected, I'm taken back to that time for a few seconds, seeing Sam saying "Lean", then leaning in and black cause I closed my eyes. Now I'm back the flashback was really just a few seconds but Sam had moved. She has her head on my shoulder as we sway through the rest of the song. After it she lets go of me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize the song." I say with a blush forming on my cheeks, feeling my ears reddening as well.

"It's okay, it took me a while as well." She says while walking towards the table where her box of cookies lie and grabbing them. Walking back over to the big white place I'm standing in she grabs a rainbow cookie and bites it, after she shows me the half that's still in her hand and asks.

"Want some?"

So I open my mouth and she laughs as she carefully feeds me the cookie.

We do more pictures with the cookies and I saw a coconut macaroon on the bottom of the box but decided to say nothing about it as Sam put the cookies away, we do some alone pictures as well. Thom was really nice this time and after I said she could trust him, Sam started to be braver. Not brave like she was when she yelled at him to get out but he gave her good suggestions and she obeyed them. She's jumping up and down right now and on the computer next to the camera I see they're gonna be amazing pictures. She also smiles more now and does some poses me and Thom do as well to show her how they're done, it probably looks hilarious. Well, she laughs so I think it is.

_Carly's POV_

While I'm in the car back to the studio with 2 toddlers in the backseat and in cages, even though I think they should have space it was the only way to get them all here; 2 dogs, a kitten, a duck –yes a duck it's so cute- , a white bunny and a large dog that isn't in a cage cause he's too big so he just sits in the backseat as well. We have rented a car with 3 rows of seats so everyone would fit in at once, we got here in our normal car though. Yeah, they found our car and brought it back to us so yay! The toddlers have fallen asleep and most of the animals are dozing off as well, 20 minutes to go in the car. Maybe I could sleep a bit as we-

"Do you think Sam and Freddie like each other?" Spencer randomly asks. WHAT?! Is Sam that obvious?

"Uuumm, why?"

"Just those people said it and they did look really cute, Sam all cuddled up to Freddie and Freddie carrying her to our apartment, and I don't know I think they're changing a bit and liking each other more now."

"But that doesn't mean they like each other." Gotta keep Sams secret.

"Yeah I know, but don't you think they look cute?"

"Kinda maybe, but I still don't know. They're so different and Freddie's so much bigger than Sam now and…. Why exactly? Did Freddie tell you he likes Sam or something?"

"No, no. Well, he did ask me for advice on something but I don't know if it had to do with Sam and I promised to never speak of it and ooooooww. Well, I broke that promise now."

"So, you'll tell me what he asked you?"

"Okay."

….

Silence. Why doesn't he speak? Does Freddie like Sam back? Have I made it obvious by asking if Freddie likes Sam? Oh, no! I didn't say does he like her TOO or BACK, did I? I really hope not. Or Sam'll punch me, I'm her best friend, but still you don't do something like that.

"Well, are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Yes, but just not now"

"Why not?"

"Cause we're here." He says as he parks the car.

I wake the kids and with some help we carry everything in at once, walking towards the door with the ribbon on it. It really was an amazing idea of Sam to put it on there. The guy who lead us to the door earlier today has the 3 dogs with their leashes and the bunny in the cage. Spencer is carrying one of the toddlers and has the duck in its cage and I have the other toddler by her hand and the kitten in its cage. As we walk in Sam comes out of the dressing room, they're probably already done with 2 dresses.

"Hey Carls! Ohhh, they're sooo cute!" she says as she runs towards the dogs who are already free, bouncing around cause of the excitement and new persons. She gets on her knees and the dogs almost run her over. Freddie also comes to see what all the noise is about. Sam is wearing her light blue dress, it's pretty tight and around the 'boob-area' –as I'll call it- there are sparkly stones and also down from right to the middle of the dress is a kinda wavy line of those sparkly stones, at the end of the dress are ruffles and the backside is slightly longer than the front. Even though it's tight and short at the front Sam can sit perfectly on the ground with one of the pups in her lap and the other two dogs jumping around her. Sams hair is also beautiful; her long blonde hair is curled and she has a waterfall braid, Freddie must love it. Freddie has a tuxedo with a bowtie and a rose in the color of Sams dress lies on the table he came walking from. The large dog jumps on him and he falls to the ground next to Sam, who is laughing at him as he gets his face licked. They really do look cute together.

The photographer comes in out of the photography room and sighs. Rambling some Spanish words, I have no idea what he's saying it's really fast and I don't take Spanish.

"Why didn't you call for me? And get there with the dogs so we can make some magical pictures. Now please?!" he says as Sam picks up the small white doggy in her lap and walks to the middle of the white background and Freddie soon follows with the two other dogs. I better get changed.

I know this is gonna be a hard and long day but I know there'll be loads off fun as well.

* * *

><p>Well, that was the chapter. Yeah still not done with this day but I felt like I needed to post something since it's been so long. And school's so much right now. I also am a lot busier with sports, homework and tests, more essays to write and books to read this schoolyear, I am always doing or planning stuff with my friends and fanfiction just kinda gets forgotten a bit. But I like writing and even though I'm a one direction fan now, I can't write one direction fanfiction and I just wanna keep to seddie. Also I am now 16 yaayyyyy and don't watch iCarly a lot, I do sometimes when I'm bored and there's nothing to watch but it's also translated and synchronised in Dutch 10PM and later is English Nick here. So I don't get inspiration by watching it and neither by everyday life cause it's almost christmas and I really wanna write how christmas'll go in this seddie story but it'll probably be by christmas next year when I reach that day at this pace.<p>

I'm sorry but hope you keep reading and reviewing. The reviews make me write but than I have a writers block sometimes and it takes months before I write more sorry. So I'll see you, maybe still this year cause I have christmas break but it's still reaaaally busy.

-XXX- SamLufsHam


End file.
